


100 gyönyörű és ocsmány szó

by RealmsDoll



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, mellékszereplők később
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 26,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: Ez egy hobbifordítás, kihívás olyan pároshoz, ami fele az eredeti mű olvasása előtt soha nem kacsintottam. De beleolvastam. És elvesztem.Íme hát a Jinx/Lux fic-sorozat, melyet van szerencsém elhozni Neked, kedves olvasó.A karakterek nem a mi művünk, a Riot games tulajdona, ahogy az univerzum is.Az eredeti alkotás 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words néven fut itt az ao3-on, írója az írótársként fémjelzett legfantasztikusabb ember valaha. Minden elismerés neki jár!Még egyszer köszönöm a lehetőséget.Remélem, kedved leled a továbbolvasásban.Ha megejtek jegyzetet, az az eredeti, írói megjegyzések lesznek, ha kell, hivatkozásban hivatkozásban, szintúgy magyarra fordítva.





	1. Csillogó

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crystalline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804033) by [ironstatic (eloquentelegance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic). 



> tiszta, vagy pezsgő  
> (az első alkalom, mikor Jinx találkozik Luxal)

CSILLOGÓ  
tiszta, vagy pezsgő

"Oh Istenem! Te tényleg csillogsz!" Jinx vihogta, amikor első alkalommal meglátta a szupportját.

Még elég új volt a Ligában. A piltoveri ámokfutása után Zaun gyakorlatilag besorozta, mint Hőst. Volt valamiféle politikai ösztönzése, mint "szedd már össze magad" ultimátum. Jinxnek elég zavarosak voltak a részletek, no nem, mintha tényleg érdekelték volna. Minden, amit tudott, annyi volt, hogy egy napon néhány köpenyes okostojás rárontott a lakásán és betuszkolták egy szobába. Egyértelműen ott kellett élnie, és volt szó valamiféle próbaidőről is? Tökmindegy, ez alkalommal legalább nem voltak fölösleges baromságok és rendszeresen lövöldözhetett emberekre. A csapatmunka ugyanakkor, na az tényleg szembement a stílusával, különösen ez az egész szupport dolog. Utált, utált, utált függeni valaki mástól. Oh, és, ha már épp ez került szóba...

"Igen... A fény, mondhatni, az én világom." felelte a csillogó lány, sarkán dülöngélve előre-hátra. "Luxanna Crownguard vagyok, de hívj csak Luxnak. Mindent megteszek, hogy a segítségedre legyek."

Jinx lassan biccentett és felmérte az ohj' emlegetett szupportot. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a Liga gyakorlatilag szörnyszülöttek gyülekezete. De ez a lány, ez aztán valami! Az arca mentes volt minden hegtől vagy kosztól. Szőke haján látszott, hogy fésült és rendesen gondozott. A páncélja úgy fénylett a tornyok pásztájában, mintha valójában vette volna az erőfeszítést, hogy kifényesítse. Alapjában véve a lányról minden tisztaságot és rendszert sugallt, és egészséges higiéniát. Jinx alig várta, hogy felforgassa mindezt.


	2. Felidéző

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDÉZŐ  
> sugalló  
> (Lux megbánta, hogy szóba állt Jinxel. Az első borzasztó döntése a sok közül A Nagyágyúval kapcsolatban.)

“Halszálka, tudod-e, mit fogunk mi csinálni?”  
“Koszos ruhákat kimosni, meg edényeket elmosogatni, oh, és számlákat befizetni!”  
“Hülye barom rakétakilövő…”

“Miért csinálod ezt?”

Jinx felpillantott Luxra. A Szurdokban voltak, a minionok még nem indultak el. Egy bokorban ücsörögnek a piros buffnál, hogy majd segítsenek Master Yi-nek. Az volt Jinx harmadik meccse és Lux szupportolta. Megint. Kezdett gyanús lenni, hogy kifejezetten őt választották Jinx segítésére. Az Idézők tudtak az információszerzési trükkjeiről és feltételezték, hogy megosztaná a tudását. Nem tévedtek. Sona biztosan nem mondhatott semmi újat Jinxnek, és Janna, óh kedves Janna, oly’ keveset tudott a harci stratégiákról. Lux azt állította, hogy ő a legképzettebb szupport a Ligában. 

“Már micsodát?” kérdezte Jinx felvont szemöldökkel.

Bármilyen jól informált is volt, néhány dolog továbbra is zavarba hozta. Lux kissé elfordította a fejét, szeme sarkából visszapillantva Jinxre. “Az egész beszélni a rakétakilövődhöz dolgot. Miért?”

“Uh, bunkó! Ennek a fegyvernek van neve! Ez itt Halszálka.” és Jinx az emlegetett masina végét egyenesen Lux arcába irányította. “Köszönj szépen!”

Lux zavartam bámult le az orra előtt tátongó cső torkán. “Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez csak egy tárgy, igaz?”

Jinx messze túldramatizált szemforgatással kapta fel vállára Halszálkát. “Oh perrrsze. A bátyád a kardját Igazságnak nevezte el \- !”

“Semmilyen nevet nem adott neki.”

“Még jobb! Már elnevezve szerezte! De amikor én adok a fegyvereimnek neveket, hirtelen naggggggyon bizarrr. Kettős mérce!”

Lux zavartól piruló arcát magasra emelte, “Akárhogy is, a bátyám nem beszél a kardjához.”

“Nem tudhatod. Talán csak privátban csinálja, mikor teljesen egyedül van, hm? HMM?” Jinx könyökkel oldalba bökte Luxot és sokatmondóan kacsintott.

Lux arcára grimasz ült.“Undi. Nem akartam elképzelni.”

“Tényleg? Csak mer’ én mást hallottam.”

“Már elnézést, de mit?”

“Úgy tudom te és Garen, tudod…” Jinx aligha elegánsan, de annál sokatmondóbban keresztbetette mutató és középső ujját.

Lux megtántorodott és undorában levegő után kapkodott. “FÚJ! Mi a fene bajod van neked?! Ő a bátyám!!”

Jinx még csak nem is akarta elfojtani feltörő vihogását “Hé, hé. Nyuuugiii. Ez egy ítéletmentes zóna. Bármit csinálhatsz a csukott ajtód mögött \- !”

“Már megbántam, hogy belekezdtem ebbe a beszélgetésbe.”

“Nos hölgyeim?”

Jinx és Lux is Master Yi felé fordultak, aki már elkezdte püfölni a piros óriást.

“Nem bánnék egy kis segítséget.”


	3. Felismerni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FELISMERÉS  
> Felfedezés  
> (Az első alkalom, mikor Jinx észrevette Luxot.)

Azon a ponton már számos alkalommal harcoltak egymás oldalán és Jinxnek feltűnt valami különös a ragyogó kiscsajjal kapcsolatban. Nem valami kifejezetten rossz dolog volt az, vagy különösebben említésre méltó. Lux teljesítménye továbbra is megfelelő volt, elősegítette a gyilkosságokat vagy épp más ösvényekre tért, ha arra volt szükség. De Jinx figyelte őt a Szurdokban, és teljesen úgy látszott, mintha milliónyi dimenzióval arrébb járt volna. Más volt ez, mint, mikor Lulu ábrándozott, mert akkor Lulu szemei csillogtak és az arcára lelkes, bugyuta kis mosoly ült. De Lux arcán ugyanúgy ott ült az az élénk mosoly, és továbbra is sugárzott belőle az az idegesítő, bármire képes vagyok attitűd. Semmi kézzelfogható különbség nem volt a viselkedésében, csak a szemeiben. Mindig, mikor körülötte minden izzott, ragyogott vagy fénylett, a pillantása ugyanolyan távoli, tompa és komor maradt. 

Az a pillantás túlságosan is ismerős volt Jinxnek, de, hogy hol látta azelőtt?... nem tudta megnevezni. Egészen, míg a kilencedik harcuknál nem látta Lux elfojtott ásítását. Oh, tehát erről van szó, nem igaz?! Az ok, amiért Jinx észrevette őt. Lux pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, ahogy ő szokott; ugyanaz az átkozott arc volt, ugyanazok a nyomorult szemek, egészen az éles, pokolian mű mosolyig. Jinx minden nap látta ezt a tükörben, szinte egész életében. 

Lux nem volt millió világnyira onnan. Nagyon is jelen volt, csak épp milliónyi lépéssel mindenki előtt. Az első tíz perc után már bőven meg tudta mondani, hogy ki fog nyerni és ki veszíteni - végkimenetel elrontva, köszi szépen. Semmi sem lepte meg. Minden végtelenül tompa volt. 

Unatkozik, gondolta Jinx, vad kacagással toldva meg a dolgot. Lux riadtan pillantott rá, de Jinx csak lelkesen visszaintegetett. Lux szemforgatással nyugtázta, majd nemes egyszerűséggel elfordult. Jinxből újabb kacaj robbant ki. 

Lux halálra unta magát. Nos, gondolta Jinx, ezen tudok segíteni.


	4. Édes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ÉDES  
> Bájos  
> (Édes, fűszeres, és minden kellemes, minden szép - az átveréshez, kicsim.)

Úgy beszélt, mintha minden szótag porcukrot hintett volna. Az L-ek úgy buggyantak nyelvéről, mint a méz arany cseppjei. Az S-ek siklottak fogai közül, lassan és sűrűn, mint a legédesebb cukorszirup. Gyümölcsbalzsamos ajkai minden O-t óvatos precizitással formáltak meg. Minden hangja édeskés és okos, pontosan tetszésre számolva. A pillantásod azokon a bájos kis ajkakon tartotta, hogy ne láthasd, mikor megvillantak szemei, hogyan szűkültek, mennyivel élesebbek voltak a legkiválóbb pengéknél. Úgy nevetett, ahogy a rágógumi pukkant, hangosan és kizökkentően - így nem tudhattad, hogy az agya minden részletet magába olvasztott, hogy elemezte az adatokat, kikövetkeztette merre laksz és mit szoktál csinálni, mielőtt köszönhettél volna. 

De Jinx látta. Jinx tudta. Nézte, ahogy Lux töredékmásodpercek alatt végzett számításokat, hozott döntéseket két félreugrás között, néha szó szerint. Jinxnek világos volt mindaz. Egyszer tolvaj, örökké tolvaj.


	5. Megtévesztés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEGTÉVESZTÉS  
> becsapás  
> (Jinx bizarr, Lux pedig életszerű volt.)

"Nem tudom, kinek hiszed magad."

Lux megmerevedett és sarkon fordult. Az éjszaka legsötétebb órái jártak, a Liga csarnokait megtöltötték a derengő fáklyák halovány fénykörei és az üresség. Vagy, majdnem üresség – Lux legalább is úgy hitte, egyedül volt. Egyértelműen tévedett, egy végzetes hiba olyan, aminél ő ezerszer jobb volt. Óvatos mozdulattal fonta ujjait a pálcája köré.

„Mutasd magad!” Léptek kopogása visszhangzott a rideg falakon, lassú és egyenletes ritmusban. Jinx egy fáklya remegő fénykörébe lépett, arcán az az olyannyira rá jellemző szemtelen vigyor ült.

„Engem nem versz át. És azt sem hiszem, hogy magadat be tudod csapni.”

„A Liga világosan tiltja a harcmezőn kívüli küzdelmeket.”

Jinx szemforgatva dőlt neki a hideg kőfalnak. „Látod, pontosan erről beszélek.”

Lux értetlenül pislantott. „Mi?”

„Azt hiszed, hogy valami hatalmas erény példaképe vagy, szabálykönyveket idézgetsz és kiscicákat mentesz. És hadd mondjam meg, rohadtul nem vagy ilyen.”

„Mégis miről beszélsz?”

„Annyira fényes és tökéletes, egyetlen hajszálad sem áll rossz irányba. Anyám! Megfulladok csak attól, hogy rád nézek!”

„Jinx, van bármi mondanivalója mindennek?”

„Aaaaw, ugyan már! Derülj fel egy kicsit! Hhha! Érted?! Mer’ egy zseblámpa vagy?”

„Közöld a mondandód, különben azonnal itt hagylak.”

„Sosem fáradsz bele a szabálykövetésbe? Olyan makacs vagy! Csak szeretnélek látni lazítani egyszer. Tudod, bolondozni kicsit.”

Lux horkantott egyet és keresztbe fonta kezeit mellkasán. „Hogy legyek olyan, mint te?”

Jinx felkacagott, először lágyan, de aztán egyre hangosabban és élesebben, hogy a tüdejét majd’ kiköpte. Lux ijedten lépett egyet hátra, varázsereje bizsergett a bőre alatt. Jinx mély levegőt vett, drámaian letörölt egy nem létező könnyet a szeme sarkából, mielőtt felegyenesedett volna. Hirtelen már hullamereven nézett Lux szemeibe. „Oh, Zsebfény… Te már most olyan vagy, mint én. Nem tudom, mit hiszel, kit csapsz be.”


	6. Hajthatatlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAJTHATATLAN  
> Könyörtelen

„Hé, Zsebfény!” Jinx köszönt az ebédlőasztal alól előugorva. Lux felsikoltott és elejtette a tálcáját, magára borítva az aznapi ebédjét.

„Hé, Zsebfény!” Jinx köszönt a hálószobaablakban felbukkanva. Lux megugrott és felborította a tintásbödönt, bepiszkítva az aktuális papírmunkát.

„Hé, Zsebfény!” Jinx köszönt a plafonventillátorról lefelé lógva. Luxban megakadt a levegő és elejtette a cipelt könyveket, egyenesen szegény Poppi fejére. 

„HÉ ZSEBFÉNY!” Jinx köszönt a közös chat-ben. Az volt az utolsó dolog, amit Lux látott, mielőtt Halszálka SzuperMegaHalálRakétája az arcába robbant.

Lux mindig is tudta, hogy Jinx fura, de a bizarr éjféli találkozójuk óta egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugtot neki. Bárhol, bármikor felbukkanhatott bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül, semmilyen kézzel fogható indokkal. Lassan az őrületbe kergette Luxot.

„Hé-!” Mielőtt azonban Jinx be tudta volna fejezni, Lux megragadta a fura melltartó egyik pántját. Közelebb rántotta magához, míg az orruk majdnem összeért.

„Akkor most tisztázzunk valamit, te idegesítő kis balszerencsekupac.” Lux a fogai közt szűrte a halk szavakat. „Az én nevem Lux.”

Jinx összevont szemöldökök alatt pislantott, egyetlen pillanatot szánt a gondolkodásra, mielőtt letudta volna az egészet egy vállrándítással. „Neem, a Zsebfény nekem jobban tetszik.”

„Nincs beleszólásod abba, hogy mi a nevem”.

„Nincs. De! Abba van, hogy én hogyan hívlak! És a Zsebfény jobban tetszik.”

Lux beazonosíthatatlan torokhangot adott ki végtelen dühében, de Jinx csak az orrára pöckölt.

„Ah-ah-aaah! Nincs semmiféle küzdelem a harctéren kívül! Emlékszel?” Aztán Jinxből kitört a hangos hahotázás, kiszabadította magát Lux erősen helyben tartó ujjai közül, s további izgatott kuncogással kísérve szívódott fel.

Luxból sugárzott a düh. Szó szerint. Ragyogott forró, fehér fénnyel, bevilágítva ezzel az egész csarnokot maga körül.

„Uhm, Luxanna kisasszony?” Taric megértő hangja zavarta meg, s óvatosan hozzátette „Jól vagy?”

Lux nem válaszolt, csak kijelentette, hogy „Meg fogom ölni azt a nőt.” mielőtt elviharzott volna.


	7. Buja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUJA  
> kiadós, korlátlan, rendkívüli mértékű  
> (Lux jelenti Jinxet, mintha el lehetne érni azzal bármit.)

Léptek zaja hallatszott. Az ajtó zárja kattant, papír susogott élesen - aztán egy szék nyögése, a linóleumpadló sóhaja.

Az ember feje felett foszforeszkáló gömb ragyogott fehéren. Sterilen, élesen, mereven. Csak fotonok, elektromágneses hullámok sugárzása, utazása a térben, hullámokban, súlytalan esszenciával. Lux úgy érezte, hogy mindez elnyomja őt, a nehéz és forró fény a vállaira telepszik – hiába tudta, hogy ez nem más, mint idegességének egyszerű fizikai jele. Ami persze butaság volt, hiszen nem volt semmi, ami miatt aggódnia kellett volna.

Az idéző letette az ominózus mappát az asztalra és komótosan hümmögött. „Koronaőr kisasszony, ha jól értem, panasztétellel járult ide.”

Lux bólintott. „Igen, asszonyom.”

Az idéző, székében lassan hátradőlve ismét hümmögött. Egy ujját a szájához érintette, s kíváncsian mérte fel Luxot. „Biztosan van ennek valami köze…” felemelt pár lapot a mappában „az új lövészhez a Liga köreiben. Korrekt?”

„Igen, asszonyom.”

Lux elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon mennyire fájna az Idézőnek, hogy egy kicsit személyesebbé tegye az irodáját. Gond nélkül felidézett számtalan olyan katonai barakkot, amik messze díszesebbek voltak annál a helységnél. Igaz, hogy messzi városok barakkjai voltak, de mind különb annál. A szoba a saját szabályait követte – Lux nem tudott egyetlen okot sem felhozni amellett, hogy miért oly’ fantasztikusak azok a csupasz, fehér falak, a puszta, fehér padló, ne adj’ Isten a csillár nélküli, csupasz izzó. Meglehetősen elbátortalanította az a környezet. Talán épp az volt a cél.

„Jinx, a nagyágyú, legalább is az állítása szerint; rendszeresen zaklatta és követte önt.”

Lux mély levegőt vett. „Asszonyom, tiszteletteljesen kérem a beavatkozását. Jinx, egyenesen megmondom, a őrületbe kerget. Ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy kövessen mindenhová. Zavarja a munkavégzésem, bepofátlankodik a privát beszélgetéseimbe, még a szobámba is betört! Egyszerűen. Megőrjít.”

Az Idéző összeszorította ajkait, de teljesen kifejezéstelen maradt Lux mondandója hallatán is. Kissé elfordította pillantását. „Megfenyegette önt bármilyen módon?”

Lux szóra nyitotta száját, de be is csukta azonnal. Megállt egy pillanatra. Összeráncolta homlokát, aztán nehézkesen, lassú fejrázással válaszolt. „Nem. Nem igazán.”

„Tett bármit, bármiféle ön felé irányuló agresszió?”

„Nem.” motyogta Lux.

„Hozzá ért valaha illetlen helyen?”

Lux felsóhajtott. Az egész meghallgatás nem vezetett sehová. „Nem. De-!”

 

„Ha minden, amit Jinx művel, csupán annyi, hogy piszkálja önt, Koronaőr kisasszony, akkor nem tudok segíteni. Önnek kell megbirkóznia vele.” Az Idéző érezhetően lezárta az ügyet.

„Maga nem érti! Valós veszélyt jelent!”

„Amennyire én tudom, Jinx nem szegett meg egy szabályt sem. Meg kell értenie, a Liga feladata csupán felügyelni őt. És addig, amíg a meghatározott keretek között marad, hogy mit csinál, az az ő dolga és csakis az övé.”

„Akkor mi? Csak hagyják, hogy szabadon rohangáljon?”

„Tekintve, hogy nem jelent veszélyt senkire, igen.”

„De-!”

„Koronaőr kisasszony.” Az idéző hangja éles volt. „Nem jelent fenyegetést önre, csak idegesíti. Birkózzon meg vele.”

Lux összeszorította az állkapcsát, de olyan erővel, hogy megcsikordultak a fogai.

Az idéző fújtatott egyet és felállt, búcsúzó pillantást vetett Luxra. „Most, ha lesz olyan kedves és megbocsát, van néhány valóban fontos dolgom.”

Lépések zaja hallatszott újra, az ajtó nyitódott, majd becsukódott. A plafon alatti gömb továbbra is közömbösen zümmögött.

Lux ülve maradt még néhány percig. Kezei ökölbe szorítva. Egy kicsit kínosan érezte magát, de leginkább dühös volt.

 Azt hitte, Jinx viselkedésének jelentése képes lenne megoldani valamit. Bármit. Nem minden problémát, persze, azt nem merte remélni, de legalább valamicskét. Nem gondolta, hogy az Idézők teljesen hasztalanok lesznek. De persze, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy téved.

            Elszisszentve egy lélegzetet Lux felállt és az ajtóhoz ment. Megállt a küszöbnél, még egyszer visszapillantva az irodába. Egy hanyag kézmozdulatra a fénygömb magas, sistergő hangot hallatott, mielőtt apró darabokra robbant volna. Nem volt több fehér. Lux elmosolyodott magában. Kihátrált a szobából, maga után húzva az ajtót, és, ahogy indult volna, egyenesen az egyetlen lépésre álló Jinxel találta szembe magát. Elfojtott egy ijedt kiáltást.

„Láttam ám, hogy mit csináltál.” csicseregte Jinx boldogan „Rongálni a Liga tulajdonát…!  Ejj-ejj, Koronaőr kisasszony. Milyen vad húzás öntől.”

„Menj a francba, Jinx!” szűrte Lux összeszorított fogai közül.

„Neeem. Nincs kedvem.” aztán egy lelkes kis szökkenéssel Jinx letudta a kettejük közti kis távolságot. Lux meg sem rezzent. Egyáltalán.

Jinx arcára pofátlan vigyor ült. „Aaw, szegény-szerencsétlen Zsebfény, rohant anyucihoz panaszkodni?”

„Igen, és?” Lux kihúzta magát, feljebb emelte a fejét. Nagyjából egy magasak voltak, kivéve azt a kb. két centit Lux javára. A terv az volt, hogy kihasználja ennek az aprócska előnynek minden lehetőségét.

„Szép próbálkozás…” Jinx mosolya csak szélesedett „de nézz szembe vele, Zsebfény. Soha nem fogsz megszabadulni tőlem.”

Lux minden fölényét latba vetve lenézett Jinxre. Összeszorította ajkait – ennek eléggé kihívás szava volt. Jól van akkor, gondolta. Megengedett magának egy önelégült mosolyt, legalább annyira gúnyosat, mint valódi élvezettel telit.

„Majd meglátjuk.” mondta Lux „Majd meglátjuk.”


	8. Felidéző

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FELIDÉZŐ  
> emlékeztető, illatos  
> (Lux egy nagy kupac káosz. Caitlyn pedig nem vak.)

„Lux, kedves, netán van valami baj?”

„Huh?” Lux felnézett Caitlynre, pislogva. „Igen! Nem! Mármint, jól vagyok. Miért kérded?”

A hősök élete nem volt sem dicsőségteljes vagy fényűző, vagy egyáltalán kicsit is elbűvölő. Sok izzadással járt, kiabálással és félreértésekkel. Az órák hosszúak voltak, a napok rendszertelenek. Csak a végtelenül elhatározottak vagy őrültek jelentkeztek önként hősnek. A többiek, akiket kiválasztottak, hogy képviseljék városaikat, nem sok választással rendelkeztek. Oh, persze, sokan tépték a szájukat a hazafias küldetéstudatról meg a megbecsültségről, de valójában hamar túl sok lesz a Liga és az ilyenek mindig kilépnek, amint lehetőségük van rá.

A boldogulásért Lux és Caitlyn megegyezett, hogy legyen egy nap – egy délután – egy óra, mikor pihenhetnek. Teát töltenek és süteményt majszolnak, csak úgy, általánosságban civilizált emberi lényként töltve az időt. Szerették a tiszteletreméltó bajtársaikat, persze, de néha egyszerűen szükségük volt a távollétre a felvágástól, ütlegeléstől, farokméregetéstől. Szükségük volt lágy dolgokra, puha, finom dolgokra. Segített lazítani. Vagy, legalább is, kellett volna segítenie.

            Caitlyn végignézte, ahogy Lux az abroszt felemelve benézett az asztal alá. Megköszörülte a torkát. „Kicsit feszültnek tűnsz.”

„Mi? Én?” Lux ugyan nevetett, de továbbra is kapkodta pillantását ide-oda. „Neeem. Egyáltalán nem.”

Felnézett a plafonra, ellenőrizve a sarkokat is. „De uh, merő véletlenségből…” folytatta az otthonos kis konyha ellenőrzését „nem láttad ma Jinxet, ugye?”

„Jinx?” ismételte meg Caitlyn összevont szemöldökkel. „Nem a noxusiakkal van ma edzése?”

Lux kendőzetlen meglepetéssel az arcán nézett rá. „Oh. Az jó. Várj. Én tudtam erről.” Összeszorított szemekkel hajtotta le fejét, és halk morgást hallatott.

„Jinx zaklat téged?” kérdezte Caitlyn, de Lux csak lemondóan legyintett.

„Semmiség! Tényleg! Kézben tudom tartani.”

„Biztos vagy benne?” Caitlyn ragaszkodott a kérdéshez. „Lux, kérlek, így is hallottam pár, hogy úgy mondjam, ilyesmiről rebesgető pletykát.”

Lux összeráncolt szemöldök alól pillantott Caitlynre. „Nyomoztál utánam, nem igaz?”

„Sajnálom, kedves.” A legkevésbé sem látszott rajta, hogy tényleg úgy érezne. „Elég rémes egy szokásom ez.”

„Nem, nem, megértem.” sóhajtotta Lux, majd elmosolyodott. „Csak vigyázni akartál rám. Köszönöm. De tényleg, meg tudom vívni a csatáimat.”

„Csakhogy nem kell egyedül harcolnod. Vannak barátaid, méghozzá elég sok, és boldogan segítenénk neked. Én boldogan segítenék neked.”

„Mégis mit terveznél csinálni? Rátörni a lakásán, fegyvereket lóbálva?”

„Ne butáskodj, kedves” mosolygott Caitlyn álszemérmesen. „Az Vi módszere.”

Lux felkacagott. „Nézd, értékelem az aggódásod, tényleg. De tudok Jinxel bánni. Csak idegesítő. Semmi ok az aggodalomra.”

„Még.” morogta Caitlyn „De, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…”

„Ragaszkodom bizony.” Lux minden hezitálás nélkül vágta rá a választ. „Elég lesz már Jinxről ennyi. Miféle főzetet hoztál?”

„Ajándék volt Karmától.”

„Hmm, pompás illata van.” jegyezte meg Lux. „azt hiszem, mindkettőnkre ráfér – hogy is szoktad mondani? –egy kis frissítő.”

„Igen.”

Lux alsó ajkába harapott, óvatosan végigmérve Caitlynt, aki pillantását kerülve töltötte ki a két csésze teát. Pillanatnyi csend állt be, amit végül Lux sóhaja tört meg.

„Ugyan, Cait! Mikor láttál te engem bármi ostobaságot csinálni?”

Caitlyn önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. „Igaz.”

Lux látványosan felderült. „Tényleg nincs semmi ok az aggodalomra. Majd meglátod. Minden rendben lesz.”

„Remélem. A te érdekedben, remélem.”


	9. Hajlékony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAJLÉKONY  
> rugalmas, kecses  
> (Lux biztonsági rendszert telepített, hogy Jinxet távol tartsa. Nos. Az erőfeszítés minden esetre értékelendő.)

Jinx valami kis pajzán dallamot dúdolt, miközben kapaszkodott fel az Intézmény falain. Lux szobája felé tartott, az ablakon át, természetesen – az ajtók unalmas, korrekt embereknek valók meg szottyatt, vén, macskás néniknek. Továbbá, hogy a lelket is kiijessze Luxból, Jinxnek csak váratlanul fel kellett bukkannia az ablakban. Legjobb szórakozás valaha.  
Célját elérve Jinx bekukucskált az ablakon, Lux épp az ágyán pihent. Úgy nézett ki, egy fárasztó nap után lazítgatott egy regénnyel a kezében, fürdőköpenybe bugyolálva az ágyában. Milyen kár lenne, ha valaki… beosonna…  
Jinx sötéten kuncogva törte fel az ablak zárját – jó öreg Intézményi biztonság – és betolta az ablakszárnyakat. Mozdult, hogy bedugja fejét a szobába, mikor valami hirtelen megcsípte az orrát. A meglepetéstől összerezzent, majdnem leesett bizonytalan helyzetéből. Oh és fájt is ám!  
„Au!”Panaszkodott hangosan.  
„Lézer egy kis plazmával megspékelve.”mondta Lux, még, mielőtt Jinxre nézett volna. Magabiztos mosoly ült az ajkain.   
Tudta – egész idő alatt! –, hogy Jinx ott volt! És! Fel volt készülve! Hát, mi másra számíthatott volna Jinx a fényesség úrnőjétől? Megdörzsölte szegény, bántalmazott orrát és elvigyorodott. Szórakoztatóbban alakult az este, mint először gondolta.  
„Nagy dolog! Át tudok jutni némi lézerecskén.” mondta Luxnak „Tudtad, hogy meg tudom csókolni a saját seggem? Másodállásban gumiember vagyok.”  
„Óh, tényleg?” Lux válasza kifejezetten élettelennek hangzott. Csettintett az ujjaival, az egész beépített lézer-plazma háló felizzott, egy centi üres helyet sem hagyva. Lux felkelt, a közepére sétált, majd unott arccal fordult hívatlan vendég felé, tökéletesen sértetlenül.  
„Eléggé hajlékonynak kell lenned, hogy ezen átjuss.” mondta.  
Jinx fújtatott, kelletlenül, mégis elismerően jegyezte meg „Kellemetlen, Zsebfény. Ezúttal te nyertél.”  
Lux elvigyorodott, a győzelmét ízlelgette.  
„De” folytatta Jinx, mert még nem fejezte be a beszédét „nem maradhatsz a kis rácsocskád mögött örökké. Ki kell majd jönnöd egyszer. És, amikor megteszed…”  
Jinx lassan ereszkedett, így még látta Lux pimasz kis mosolyát elhalványodni és homlokára apró ráncokat ülni. Szinte sütöttek a számítások, tervek, fordulatok garmadáját megbolydulni abban a csinos kis fejecskében. Felvihogott hangosan, mielőtt elrugaszkodott s eltűnt volna az éjszakában. 


	10. Etikett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helyes viselkedés, jó magaviselet  
> (Minden lövész közül, Luxnak pont ez az egy jutott.) (Miért?)

Lux támogatóként játszott néha, és Jinx egy lövész volt, így bizony megesett, hogy egy ösvényen harcoltak, Lux óriási és látványos bosszússágára. De az aktuális meccsük csak edzés volt, semmi fontos – nem kellett olyan nagyon erőlködni, csak néhány jó húzást bejátszani és kikerülni számtalan ellentámadást, és azzal a nap letudva. Jinx fújtatott egyet,  letámasztotta a földre rakétakilövőjét és nekidőlt.

„Nahát. Tudnál legalább úgy csinálni, mintha szeretnéd velem együtt vinni az ösvényt?”

Lux felhorkantott. „Nem.”

„És én még azt hittem, hogy az udvariasság olyan demanciai dolog. Köszi, hogy bizonyítottad az ellenkezőjét, Zsebfény.”

„Ne hívj így!”

„Nézd, csak próbáld meg legalább nem elrontani ezt a játékot nekem. Mármint, nem nagy móka, ha állandóan csak meghalok.”

„Nem teszek ilyesfajta ígéreteket.”

Jinx megrántotta a vállát és az égre nézett. „Idéző, hallod ezt?Jelentem Luxot az ellenfél segítségéért!”

„Nem tettem semmi ilyesfélét!”

„Még!”

Lux összeszorította fogait, mindkét kezével erősen szorítva pálcáját, abban a pillanatban ugyanis bármit megadott volna érte, hogy pár igét Jinxre szórhasson. „Hogy kéne élveznem a harcot valakivel, aki szellemileg ennyire… sérült?”

„Hé!” kiáltott Jinx és szembefordult a támogatójával „Nem vagyok!”

„Te vagy az egyetlen, aki állandóan azt hajtogatja, hogy mennnyire zakkant.”

„Egggen, de én az abszurd, összefüggéstelen, ésszerűtlen módon értem. Nem vagyok gyengeelméjű!”

„Oh, tényleg?”

„Ja, tényleg. Teljesen a toppon vagyok agyban.”

„Nagyon nehéz ezt elhinnem.”

„Oké, persze, beüt a depresszió néhanapján.”

„Depresszió? Nálad?”

„Most miért? Egy magamfajta lány nem lehet depressziós?”

„Nem tudom elképzelni-!”

„Gyötörhetne a depresszió éppen most is akár. Még öngyilkosságba is kergethetnél. Nézd, ahogy a torony alá vetem magam.”

„Nem tennéd.”

Jinx mereven Lux szemébe nézett, és tartotta is a szemkontaktust, miközben egyenesen az ellenséges toronyhoz sétált. „Milyen szar szupportom van! A halálomat okozza ahelyett, hogy megelőzné azt!”

 Lux felé dobva egy aljas vigyort Jinx belépett a torony hatókörébe. Furcsa, sistergő hang hallatszott, ahogy a fegyver aktiválódott.

„Állj! Oh istenem! Elég! Te őrült!”

Jinx egyszerűen kiugrott a körből, épp, mielőtt az teljesen működésbe lépett volna. „Jelentem Luxot szóbeli bántalmazásért!”

„Te vagy a legrosszabb. Komolyan.”


	11. Lumineszcencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUMINESZCENCIA  
> tompa kémiai vagy szerves fény  
> (Jinx rettenetes, borzasztó behatás.)

"Az istenekre, mégis kinek hiszi magát?

"Tudom!"

"Mintha ő lenne a világ közepe!"

"Ugye?"

"Még csak nem is kapott rendes kiképzést a misztikus tudományokból!"

"Vedlik, úgy, kb, mindenhova."

"Első bálozó volt! Egy informátor az apjának!"

"Úgy hallottam, mostanában állatorvoshoz jár."

"Hogy merészel engem alacsony szintű mágusnak nevezni?"

"Folyamatosan ellopja a gyilkosságaimat!"

"Hol van a diplomája a Mágiák Egyeteméről?"

"És megsértette Halszálkát!"

Lux Jinxre nézett. "Mi?"

Jinx felfújta az arcát. "Állandóan piranhának hívja Halszálkát, amikor ő egyértelműen egy cápa!" A rakétakilövőt Luxra irányította, összecsapta a kidíszített állkapcsokat. "Látod? Hamm! Hamm!"

"Nem, úgy értem, mit csinálsz te az én szobámban?

"Panaszkodom Cassiopeiával kapcsolatban, duh! Mit gondolsz, mit csináltunk az elmúlt öt percben?"

"De hogyan jutottál be?! Vannak biztonsági intézkedéseim!"

"Úgy érted a lézerek?"

"Igen," Lux szűrte összeszorított fogai közül. " úgy értem a lézerrel kevert plazma, ami képes átvágni húson és csonton, iszonyatosan megsebesítve bárkit, aki nem én vagyok. Azok a lézerek."

"Iggeen, hatástalanítottam azokat egy ideje."

"Mikor?! Hogyan?!"

"Az utolsó hivatalos meccsed alatt. Megmondtam, nagyon hajlékony vagyok." Jinx megvonogatta a szemöldökét.

"Ugh!" Grimaszolt Lux. "Felejtsd el, hogy megkérdeztem! Csak menj el!"

Mozdult, hogy kitaszigálja Jinxet a szobájából, de Jinx megragadta az ajtófélfát az utolsó pillanatban és megtagadta, hogy mozduljon.

"Várj! Várj, várj, várj!"

"Nem! Menj el!"

"Cassal kapcsolatban!"

"Mi van vele?"

"Van néhány doboz varázsellenálló festékem."

"És?"

"Hahó, Zsebfény? Fénymágus vagy? Gyerünk már! Azt hittem, okosnak kéne lenned."

Lux feladta Jinx lökdösését, hogy átgondolja egy percre a dolgot. Hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy az ötlet nem volt vonzó a számára.

"Alacsony szintű mágusnak hívott," suttogta Jinx alattomosan vigyorogva. "egy trükközőnek. Két filléres varázslónak. Hagyod, hogy csak úgy megússza?"

Lux átrágta a dolgot, mielőtt fogát vicsorítva hangosan morgott volna. Adott Jinxnek egy jó erős lökést. Jinx felsikkantott és a fenekére érkezett a folyosón.

"Találkozzunk az ablaka előtt egy órával lámpaoltás után."  Tájékoztatta Lux röviden, mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót egy határozott csattanással.

Jinx remegő lájk jelet mutatott. "Jót csevegtünk."

A kitűzött időpont a bűbájtolvaj felszerelésében találta Luxot, kapaszkodva az Intézmény falaiba. Jinx sehol sem volt. Az arca belső felét rágta azon gondolkodva, hogy ez egy alaposan kidolgozott felállás-e ahhoz, hogy bemártsák őt. Egy demanciai ügynököt a noxusi negyedbe lopakodva találnak... Az évszázad botránya lett volna, vagy látni egy feltételezhető orvgyilkosságot. Lux nem tudta, melyik lett volna a rosszabb. Oh, Szabadság. Mit gondolt? Beleegyezni egy meggondolatlan cselekedetbe, mint ez? Nem rá vall, hogy ilyen lobbanékony legyen! És most meg, Jinx belerángatta-

"Wáo! Ha tudtam volna, hogy kiöltözöl emiatt, felvettem volna a tiszta nadrágom!" Jinx csacsogta, miközben ereszkedett lejjebb az egyik felsőbb szintről.

Lux elfojtott egy sikoltást, élesen véve a levegőt és aztán köpte "Hol. A pokolban. Voltál?"

"A tetőn," felelte Jinx élénken "odafenn vártam az időre, mikor indulhatok."

"Mit csináltál odafent?"

"Uh, néztem a Hold felkeltét? Nem láthattam sokszor, tudod, Zaunban. Azzal a sok szennyezéssel. Remek látvány. Néha fel kéne menned oda."

"Huh," Lux pislogott, meglepve az ártatlan választól. "Ez igazából úgy hangzik - Várj, nem. Koncentráljunk. Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy lustán csevegjünk. Elvégzendő dolgunk van."

"Nincs ok, hogy ne csinálhatnánk mindkettőt."

"Jinx," Mondta Lux, némi figyelmeztetéssel a hangjában. "Nálad van a festék?"

"Jepp!" Jinx megbillentette a csípőjét, az övéhez erősített fémdobozokra mutatott.

"Nem nehezek azok? Hogyan nem húzzák le a nadrágod?"

"Varázslat." Válaszolta Jinx titokzatos mosollyal az arcán.

Lux megforgatta szemeit. "Tökmindegy. Csak kezdjük már el."

Jinx játékosan tisztelgett, mielőtt oda lopakodott volna Cassiopeia ablakához. Óvatosan felfeszítette, minden hang nélkül csúsztatva, mielőtt intett Luxnak, hogy kövesse.

Jinx jó, jegyezte meg Lux, de ő jobb. Magában mosolygott, ahogy, beosont az ablakon, tudatosan nem megérintve semmit. Semmi nyom, semmi ujjlenyomat, semmi probléma.

"Szóval, hogy akarod csinálni?" Jinx artikulált felé, bölcsen nem használva a hangját.

Lux megvonta a vállát. Sosem tett még ehhez hasonlót.

"Tudod, hogyan kell jelölni?"

"Jelölni?" Lux suttogta némán vissza.

"Tudod, graffiti? Bombák?"

"Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz."

"Atya ég!" Jinx a levegőbe dobta a kezeit. "Hogyan lehetsz ennyire unalmas?!"

"Tökmindegy!" Bámult Lux. "Csak csinálj valamit! Követni foglak."

Jinx savanyú képet vágott. "Rendben."

A békésen alvó Cassiopeia felé fordultak, aki teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a két engedély nélküli behatolót. Ismerős érzés volt Lux számára, mint a régi időkben a szolgálat alatt, mikor lenyelte a fairség és a becsület szellemét. Abban a pillanatban nem volt rá szükség. Akármilyen tisztességes érzések voltak benne valaha, már kiszáradtak belőle. Nehéz olyan dolgokhoz ragaszkodni, mikor tolvaj az ember.

Jinx lecsatolta a dobozokat és kinyitotta mindkettőt. Előhúzott ecseteket - Lux nem akarta tudni, honnan. Egyet átadott neki és az tisztának tűnt. Lux óvatosan vette el. Jinx megmártotta az ecsetét a festékben és Cassiopeia kígyó feléért nyúlt. Lux megragadta a csuklóját.

"Nem tehetjük." Mondta izgatottan.

"Ssh!" csitította Jinx, aztán artikulálva "meghátrálsz, Zsebfény?"

"Nem," Lux ugyanolyan hangtalanul válaszolt. "csak ne a kígyó részeket. Cassiopeia nagyon... érzékeny arra, ha valaki megérinti ott."

"Pontosan!"

"Nem! Kényelmetlen helyzetbe akarom hozni, nem... nem bántani. Arc, felsőtest vagy semmi." Lux dacosan nézett Jinxre.

Sóhajtva Jinx lebiggyesztette ajkait, de a kezét Cassiopeia szemeihez emelte. „Istenem, olyan szenteskedő vagy.”

Lux felhorkantott. Hát, talán tényleg van benne némi igazságérzet mindennek dacára, legalább is biztosan több, mint bűntársában.

„Mit szólsz, Zsebfény?” Jinx oldalba bökte. „Gondolod, hogy szép, kicsi Cass jól fog kinézni egy összenőtt szemöldökkel?”

„Ne feledd a bajszot!” Felelte Lux, saját ecsetjét feltartva.

Összenéztek, mielőtt csendes kuncogásban törtek volna ki. Aztán Lux váratlanul megfagyott, nagyon merevvé vált.

„Ez” kezdte, nem igazán Jinx szemeibe nézve „ez nem kötelék. Hogy te arra kényszerítesz, hogy valami jelentéktelen bűnt hajtsak végre, az nem kötelék.

„Semmi nem kényszer.” Jinx arcára pimasz mosoly ült. „Szabad akaratodból jöttél.”

„Nincs bizonyítékod.” feleselt vissza Lux.

Jinx sugárzóan nézett rá, messze túl izgatottan a választól. És Lux enyhén elborzadva vette észre, hogy visszamosolygott. Jinx szűretlen élvezete egyszerűen fertőző volt. Ha az betegség lett volna, egyetlen hónap alatt le tudta volna törölni a kontinenst.

„Ismerd el, Zsebfény, „Jinx tátogta „jól érzed magad.”

„Ugyan nem.” Lux makacson válaszolt, az arcán ülő vigyor ellenére.

„Mindegy mit mondasz.” Jinx kiengedett egy nevetést. Aztán, egy nagy ecsetvonással Jinx bólintott egyet Cassiopeia felé. „Most, mit gondolsz, adjunk ennek a hölgynek egy pár kacskaringós szemüveget?”

„Szemüveg? Kérlek. Adjunk neki egy egész bohóc-arc kezelést.”

„Tetszik, ahogy gondolkodsz.”

A következő reggel egy hangos, fülsiketítő sikollyal kezdődött. Egy dühös Cassiopeia viharzott be az étkezőbe, annak az akárkinek a haláláért rikoltozva, aki tönkretette az ő tökéletes arcát. Egyetlen lélegzet választotta el attól, hogy megidézze a Kővé Dermesztést és mindenkit kővé változtasson, amikor egy őrjöngő Katarina és Talon gyorsan elhurcolta onnan.

Egy sarokban, közös asztalnál ülve Jinx és Lux közömbösen ették a reggelijüket. Nem néztek egymásra. Nem osztottak meg titokzatos nevetéseket. Úgy néztek ki bármely kíváncsi szemlélődőnek, mintha véletlenül ültek volna egymás mellé – mert minden más asztal teli volt.

„Továbbra sem kedvellek.” Lux nem mondta kifejezetten senkinek, majd vágott egy falat szalonnát.

„Mondogasd csak magadnak.” Jinx étellel teli szájjal válaszolt.

Ugh, undi, gondolta Lux grimaszolva. Mert ő abszolút nem, semmiképpen sem mosolygott.


	12. Idillikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDILLIKUS
> 
> megelégedett, kellemes  
> (Luxnak volt egy percnyi nyugalma.)

Az előszeretett információszerzés miatt, párban a tudás szeretetével, Lux természetesen a szabadideje legjavát a könyvtárban töltötte. Ez volt az ő csöndes helye az Intézményben, ahol menedéket találhat a politikai szócséplés elől, és, mikor a városon belüli dráma messze túl abszurddá vált. Szeretett bekucorodni az öreg karosszékek egyikébe a kopott párnáikkal és elhalványult hímzéseikkel. Ha a Nap fenn volt az égen, akkor leült az ablak mellé, összehúzódva a melegbe, mint egy túlméretezett macska.

Az aznap nem volt napos. Egyenesen komor. Vastag felhőréteg takarta az eget, önzőn elnyelve minden fényt. Legalább nem esett az eső, csak pára, köd és hideg. Lux betakarózva ült egy karosszékben a pattogó kandalló mellett. A kedvenc pulcsija volt rajta, ajándék egy frejordi nagykövettől, a kedvenc verseskötetével az ölében. Meglehetősen elégedett volt, az aligha csillogó időjárás ellenére.

Természetesen ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Jinx belépett. Úgy jelent meg Lux mögött, mint valamiféle idegbeteg. Lux nem vette észre, hogy ott volt, míg Jinx közel nem hajolt és a fülébe nem suttogott.

„Mit olvasol?”

Lux elfojtotta felkiáltását, majdnem Végső Szikrát igézve. De a könyvtár jól védett, amennyire egy könyvtár csak lehet, az Intézményben, teli túláradó erővel és rendkívüli intézkedésekkel. Védelemmel volt ellátva az ellen, hogy a mágusok varázsolhassanak, hatékonyan elnémítva Luxot, mielőtt akár egy könyvben is kárt tehetett volna. Nem volt, ugyanakkor, némító varázslat és a kiáltás a poros polcok közt visszhangzott.

A hang megidézte hozzájuk Nasust, az önkéntes könyvtárost. Túl gyorsan mozogva a méreteihez képest, az árnyak közt jelent meg, egy karmos mutatóujjat tartva az ajkainál.

„Ez egy csendes hely. Légy kedves megtartani a békességet. Vagy el kell távolítsalak a csarnokból. Értve vagyok?” morogta Nasus, illően kutyához hasonló megjelenéséhez.

„Igen, Kutya Úr, uram!” Jinx válasza vidám volt, egy könnyed tisztelgéssel. „Hallottad, Zsebfény? Halknak kell maradnod.”

A pillantás, amit Lux Jinx felé küldött, ódákat zenghetett volna féktelen haragról.

„Nagyon helyes, kis hölgy.” Nasus élesen bólintva helyeselt, mielőtt olyan gyorsan és hangtalanul eltűnt volna, ahogy megjelent.

Lux megdörzsölte a halántékát. „Mit csinálsz itt, Jinx?”

„Téged kereslek, duh. Mármint, mi másért mennék én könyvtárba? Nem igazán nekem való hely.” csiripelte Jinx. Kiügyeskedte, hogy a karosszékre másszon, majd nehézkesen lehuppanjon Lux ölébe.

Lux a nyelvére harapott, bent tartva egy éles hangú sikoltást. Az önuralom elismerendő demonstrációjaként mély levegőt vett, folyamatosan számolva harminctól visszafelé, ahogy Jinx elhelyezkedett Lux személyén.

„Mit.” harapta összeszorított fogak közül „Csinálsz. Mégis?”

„Uh, ülök?” Válaszolta Jinx simán, a csontos feneke Lux combjába nyomódott. „Mi másnak tűnik?”

„Nos, nem tudsz valahova máshova ülni? Bőven van még másik karosszék.”

„Hát igen, de azok olyan… Lux-ustalannak tűnnek.”

„Vidd le rólam a csontos segged!” Lux meglökte Jinx vállait.

De Jinx makacsul megkapaszkodott, karjait Lux köré dobva. „Neeem! Kényelmes nekem itt! Puha vagy és lágy, tökéletes ülés alapanyag.” Belenyomta arcát Lux pulóverébe. „Oooh! Ez kasmír?”

Lux hátrahajtott fejjel nyöszörgött és egyik kezét a homlokához ütötte. „Lehetetlen vagy.”

Jinx elakadt lélegzettel nevetett, arcát Lux mellkasán pihentetve. Felvette a verseskötetet, ami ott hevert, az érkezésének káoszában óvatlanul elejtve. Átlapozott pár oldalon, magában hümmögve. „Költészet, mi?”

Lux lepillantott rá. „Igen, mi van vele?”

Jinx csak mű-ártatlansággal mosolygott, mielőtt visszaadta volna a könyvet Luxnak. „Olvass nekem.”

„Már elnézést. Nem vagyok a dadád. Olvasd te magad.”

„Igeeeeeeeeeeeeen, de! Te olvastál előttem, és nagyon udvariatlan lenne ellopni tőled.”

Lux szemforgatva vette el a könyvet Jinx kezéből. „A legfurcsább pillanatokban döntesz úgy, hogy használod az illemet.”

Jinx nem válaszolt, csak szimplán elmosolyodott újra, őszintébben ezúttal – mielőtt visszabújt volna Luxhoz.

Lux fáradt sóhajjal nyitotta ki a kötetet, megköszörülte a torkát és olvasni kezdett. Ez a kedvenc gyűjteménye versekből, lágy szavakkal akár a felpuhított pamut, egy gyermekét öltöztető anya óvatos precizitásával. Aggódott, elsőnek, hogy Jinx megzavarná a továbbiakban, de Jinx meglepő módon csendben maradt. Lux gyors pillantásokat lopott a versszakok között, elbűvölt figyelemmel hallgató Jinxet találva. Az volt az első alkalom, hogy Lux valaha olyan lefoglaltnak látta őt, olyan koncentráltnak, nem ugrálva fel s alá az ő saját szabályai szerint. Elbűvölte Luxot, habár nem tudta megmagyarázni, miért.

„Mi a baj?” Kérdezte Jinx, Lux gondolataiba vágva. „Abbahagytad az olvasást.”

„Oh!” Lux érezte, hogy meleg áramlik az arcába. „Elnézést. Hol tartottam?”

„Akarok egy szót a majdnem otthonra.”

„Ah, igen. Köszönöm.”

„Szívesen.”

Lux még egy, utolsó pillantást vetett Jinxre, látta oly’ türelmesen várakozni őt, annyira csendben, és azt gondolta, talán – csak talán – Jinx nem is olyan rossz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want a word for almost home.” from "there and back again" by n.m.h.
> 
>  
> 
> Akarok egy szót a majdnem otthonra
> 
> Arra a pontra, ahol az autópályák monotonitása ismerőssé válik  
> arra a megállóra, ami neve mindig felébreszt a napvégi bambulásból  
> arra az első pislákoló fényre a láthatáron  
> amit sosem szerettél, míg magad mögött nem hagytad.
> 
> Hogyan nevezed a kijárat táblát, amit még álmaidban is látsz?  
> Van-e neve a repülőtér terminálnak, amihez visszajöttél,  
> kényelmesen elfáradva?
> 
> Kell nekem egy szó arra, hogy befordulsz az utcád sarkán,  
> hogy látod a városod a horizonton,  
> hogy száguldasz hazafelé az országútról lefelé.
> 
> Adjatok egy szót a határnak  
> aközött a világ közt, amiért elmentél, hogy lásd  
> és az aprócska közt, melyet a sajátodnak hívsz.
> 
> Akarok egy szót a pillanatnak, mikor tudod,  
> már majdnem otthon vagy.


	13. Szivárvány színekben pompázó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szivárvány színekben pompázó  
> Fénylő  
> (Oh ne. Jól néz ki.)

"Jó reggelt!"

"Jó reggelt, Lux." Quinn mosolygott, Valor pedig vijjogott a vállán.

Lux sugárzott válaszul. A csapattársai felé fordult és odabólintott. "Szórakozzatok jól és sok szerencsét!"

Jinx fujtatott egyet, letörölte Halszálkát. "Nocsak, micsoda jó kedved van, Zsebfény."

"Jepp! Még te sem tudod elrontani a napomat."

Jinx felhorkantott, azon volt, hogy tegyen egy okos megjegyzést. De aztán felnézett és látta Luxot egy nagy, fényes mosolyt villantani Sonára. És a szavak elhaltak a torkában.

A fény szerette Luxot. Jinx nem tudta, hogy ez a mágia vagy egy belső aspektusa a vonásainak - a szemöldökének csúcsa, az arcának görbületei. Mindenféle képpen, a fény szerette Luxot. Az, ahogy a Nap átragyogta a haját, elhomályosítva a vonalat sárga tincsek és sárga fény között. Az, ahogy mosolygott és Jinx a tiszta, nyílt égre gondolt, mint nyitott kezekre, tenyérrel felfelé és ujjakkal szélesen szét, mint az üres ígéretek. Az, ahogy Jinx Luxra nézett és látta a csillagokat a szeme sarkában - az ajkán, hajszálpontos melegséggel telve, mint az elveszetteket és magányosokat hazavezető csillagképek.

De ez egy nagy kupac rothadó keserédes baromság volt. Túl gyengéd, túl pamut-puha, túl negédes, a legkevésbé sem olyan, mint Jinx. Honnét jött egyáltalán? Szent szar a sütin! Még jó, hogy nincs Idézőhöz csatlakozva. A kínosról beszélve. Teljesen elrontotta volna a megítélését, aláásta volna az utcai hitelét, érvénytelenítette volna a bevásárló kuponjait... Oké, egy kicsit elszaladt vele a ló.

"Hősök! Készüljetek a küzdelemre!"

A megidéző felület elkezdett derengeni. Jinx nyelt egyet, vállára kapta Halszálkát. Luxra pillantott a szeme sarkából, nézte, amint Lux nevet és cseveg a csapattársaival. Felütött az éles, panaszos hang, mielőtt a megidéző varázslat eltöltötte volna őket egészen. Részekre és darabokra törte őket, készen arra, hogy újra összeállítsa őket a Szurdokban. Az utazásnak azon szétszaggatott pillanatában, az itt és ott között, Jinx csendesen azt kívánta, Lux bárcsak mosolyogna rá.


	14. Szeszélyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szeszélyes  
> Impulzusszerű  
> (Jinx randira hívta Luxot.)

"Tessék?"

Lux nem volt képes elhinni, hogy Jinx valós személy. Mint egy entitás, a létezés azonos gépén osztozkodtak jelenleg. Renekton, persze. Twitch, oké. De Jinx? Logikátlan volt. Nevetséges volt. Egész egyszerűen nem volt értelme. De megmásíthatatlan bizonyíték volt rá, egyenesen a szemébe bámulva, és mosolyogva. Hajnal kettőkor.

"Hajnal kettő van."

"Tisztában vagyok vele. Nem tudtam aludni. Szóval arra gondoltam, beugrom. Megnézni, mit csinálsz."

Lux ült az ágyában, pizsamában, és Jinxet bámulta.

"Hajnal kettő van."

"Jah. El akartalak kapni még munkaidő előtt. Mármint, mielőtt elfoglalt leszel meg minden."

"Hajnal kettő van."

"Folyamatosan ezt mondogatod. Minden oké?"

A Koronaőr birtok kifejezetten összetett biztonsági rendszerrel büszkélkedhetett. Maga a híres Heiminger tervezte, csakis az Uradalmi Palota után, a második legjobb.

Jinxnek sikerült felmászni az ablakához, és elhívni egy randevúra, anélkül, hogy egyetlen riasztót is aktivált volna. Lux jogosan volt zavarodott és kelletlenül lenyűgözött. Valamint pánikban, azért mert mégis mi. Mi?!

"Mi?!"

"Minden oké?"

"Nem, az előtt. Amikor randevúra hívtál. Mi?"

"Mi mi? Megkérdeztem, hogy eljössz-e."

"Eljöttél egészen idáig - akárhonnan is jöttél - !"

"Az Intézmény. Az Intézményből jöttem."

" - hogy elhívj randizni?"

"Nem tudtam aludni."

Lux érezte az arcát egyre inkább elkeseredettebb kifejezést ölteni. Az elméje kétségbeesetten próbálta feldolgozni a furcsa teremtményt maga előtt, de semmi eredmény.

"Tehát, mi van? Csak nincs jobb dolgod?”

"Nagyjából."

"Nem tudtál volna, mondjuk, nem is tudom, vad bűnözési lázba kezdeni vagy valami?"

Jinx levegőért kapott. "Egy demáciai? Káoszt és tömeggyilkosságot javasol? Luxanna kisasszony, meg vagyok döbbenve." Megvonogatta szemöldökét. "Folytassa kérem."

"Az nem - nem úgy értettem - ugh, felejtsd el." Lux arcát egy közeli párnába temette.

"Úgy értem... elcsábultam. Idejöttem, láttam a magas, csillogó épületeket, csinos kis oromzattal és az egyenes - egyenes vonalakkal... Itt minden olyan szabályos, tudod, minden szimmetrikus. Úgy vágyódtam, hogy felrobbantsak pár dolgot. De aztán arra gondoltam, itt bajt keverni nem segítene bevágódni nálad."

Lux mozdulatlan volt, csak a fejét emelte fel. Jinx szemeibe nézett.

"Tehát azt mondod nekem, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért valójában nem robbantottad fel a városom, az azért van, mert el akartál hívni egy randevúra?

"Eggen, nagyjából így van."

"Túszként tartod a városom?"

"Mi? Nem! Honnan jutott ez eszedbe? Jinx oldalra billentette a fejét. "Ez az első alkalom, hogy randira hívnak?"

"Mi - én nem - miért számít ez?"

"Mert, úgy értem, ez elég sztenderd eljárás. Tudod, az egész teszek valami kedveset a te kedvedért - !"

"Azáltal, hogy nem robbantod fel a városom?"

" - te eljössz velem..."

"Mi van, ha nemet mondok?"

"Akkor az’szem jöhetnek a bombák."

"Tehát az otthonom a túszod!"

"Vicceltem."

Jinx felkacagott, hátradőlve. Lux figyelte őt egy másodpercig. Egy olajpaca festette az orrát. Táskák ültek a szemei alatt. Hosszú, kék haja kibújt az általában szoros copfokból. Úgy nézett ki, mint a tej, amit kint hagytak a napon csípőssé és keserűvé romlani.

Máskézből, még udvariatlanul felébresztve is, Lux régimódi volt. Kezei összefonódtak az ölében. Hátát kilencven fokos szögben tartotta. A demáciai büszkeség példaképe volt.

Lux nyelt egyet. "Miért én?"

"Miért ne te?"

"Nem tudtál volna találni egy másik embert, hogy játszadozz vele? Valakit, aki inkább olyan, mint te."

"Te olyan vagy, mint én."

"Nem én."

Jinx mosolygott, lassú, őrült mosollyal. Rózsaszín ajkak szorosan húzódtak fehér, hófehér fogaknak. A holdfény ezüstje hullott akkor, tisztán és fényesen, megvilágítva a betegesen sápadt bőrt. Átkozottnak és áldottnak tűnt, és Lux érzett valamit - nem igazán félelmet - bugyogni a gyomrában.

"Hát nem unatkozol, Lux?"

Jinx, rakéta-tűz-hangos Jinx lágyan beszélt akkor.

"Nem vagy fáradt? Mindig száz lépéssel mindenki előtt. Senki sem érhet fel hozzád. Nem zsibbasztó? Várni rájuk, hogy felzárkózzanak. Amikor minden, amit csinálni akarsz, az rohanni egyenesen előre."

Lux nyelt egyet. Érezte a szívverését a füleiben dübörögni. Zavaró, szaggatott ütem, mint a fegyverlövés, gondolta.

"Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz."

"Nem kell, hogy unatkozz, Lux. Gyere el velem egy randevúra. Biztosan... ragyogó lesz."

"Nem ölök embert."

"Felőlem rendben."

"Vagy követek el bármi bűntényt."

"Oh, gyerünk már!"

"Komolyan gondoltam, Jinx."

Jinx megmerevedett. Fél pillanat elszállt. Aztán pimaszul elmosolyodott, közelebb hajolva. Luxnak el kellett volna húzódnia, hátrébb. De a demáciaiak sosem voltak jók a visszavonulásban.

"Tetszik, ahogy a nevem mondod."

Lux érezte, hogy meleg öntötte el az arcát, izzadtság ült a halántékára. Jinx annyira, annyira közel volt.

"Mond újra."

Hiba volt. Tudta, hogy hiba volt.

"Jinx..."

"Igeeen?"

"H-hajnal kettő van."

Jinx pislogott, mielőtt visszahúzódott volna. Hangos, érdes nevetése sértő volt a nyugodt csendhez képest. Lux hosszú és mély lélegzetet vett. Kezei kiengedtek az ökölből, melybe nem emlékezett összeszorítani őket.

"Ez nem jelent nemet, Zsebfény." Jinx mondta vigyorogva.

És tényleg nem az, gondolta Lux, szédelegve és zavartan attól, amit nem tudott pontosan megnevezni. De annak biztosan volt valami köze Jinx nyakának ívéhez, a torkának völgyéhez, és a kulcscsontjának gödröcskéihez. Nyelt egyet. Valóban, nem jelentett nemet.


	15. Alkonyati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sötét, vagy szürkületi  
> (Lux meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Jinx követte őt.)

A híres Fényesség Hölgyeként, a legtöbb ember úgy gondolta volna, Lux a legvilágosabb órákat preferálta, mint a napfelkeltét vagy a teliholdas éjfélt. A legtöbb ember tévedett volna. Lux azt a különlegest szerette két pillanat közt, mielőtt még a csillagok elkezdtek ragyogni, a naplemente után. Imádta azt az időt, mikor az utcai lámpák még nem égtek, de nem volt több napfény. Az óra, mikor az éjszaka először felsóhajtott és az árnyékok megnyúltak, átfolyva küszöbökön, hogy köszöntsék a hazatérőket. Lux élvezte azt a pillanatot. A világ kisebbnek tűnt akkor, üresebbnek is, mintha ő egyedül létezne. Senki sem volt ott, tehát semmi, ami bánthatná. Biztonságos volt előjönnie.

Akkor szokott sétálni menni. Kihasználta a boltok zárását és a sétányok kiürülését, minden ember házakba sietését. Sétált, a semmiről gondolkodott és mindenről. Van-e Isten? Mi történik a halál után? Garen miért bujkál bokrokban? És ott, azokban a percekben, maga volt – az ő gondolatai, az ő ideje, az ő figyelme – mind magának. Senkinek nem tartozott semmivel. Egyáltalán semmivel.

Kellemetlen, fájdalmas és roppant mód udvariatlan, ha megzavarták ezen séták alatt. De Jinxet sosem érdekelte az illem vagy az alapvető emberi empátia. Szóval ott volt, integetett, ahogy Lux befordult a sarkon.

„Oh, szent Szabadság, te követsz engem.”

A parkban voltak. Az volt Lux egyik kedvenc útvonala (igaz, kezdte újraértékelni a preferenciáit). Pontosabban, a park játszótér részén voltak. Sokkal az idő után, hogy a gyermekek hazamentek. Senki nem volt a környéken, kivéve kettejüket. Jinx az egyik hintán állt, lustán lengve, Lux pedig a homokozó mellől nézte.

„Nem! Miből gondolod ezt?” Jinx kacagott, egész súlyát előre dobva. A hinta tüntetőleg megnyikordult, ahogy gyorsabban himbálódzod, hátra és előre és hátra és előre.

„Tényleg nincs más ok arra, hogy itt legyél.”

„Tesztelhetném a játszótereiteket. Úgy hallottam, Demaciának vannak a legjobb mérleghintái. Valami a mérlegelésről és igazságról…”

„Megtennéd, hogy máris távozol?”

„Miért? Jól szórakozom itt. Hé, gondolod, hogy át tudok perdülni egészen? Megcsinálni a teljes 180-at?”

„Hívhatom a hatóságokat. Helyben tudlak tartani – ittfogni, míg letartóztatnak.

„Jah, megtehetnéd. De nem fogod.”

„Hogy lehetsz ennyire biztos benne?”

Jinx abbahagyta a hintázást és Luxra nézett. „Mert eddig még nem tetted meg.”

„Nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is fogom.”

„Nem jelenti azt, hogy meg is fogod.”

Lux összeszorította fogait. „Miért nem bírsz egyszerűen egyedül hagyni?”

„Még mindig el kell mennünk a randinkra.”

„Sosem egyeztem bele.”

„Sosem mondtál nemet sem rá.” Jinx lehuppant, rendeltetésszerűen ülve immár a hintán. „Most pedig gyere ide és lökj meg.”

Luxnak nem szabadott volna. Tényleg nem szabadott volna egy pszichopata kedvében járnia. El kellett volna sétálnia, hívni a rendőrséget, és visszamenni a házához. Kivéve, hogy igazából képtelen volt rá, hogy jó lelkiismerettel kitegyen másokat Jinxnek. Egyszerűen nem bízott benne, hogy nem-bajnokok hatékonyan meg tudnák őt fékezni. Mi több, bármiféle rendesen végrehajtott letartóztatási kísérlet könnyedén vezethetett volna heves ellenálláshoz, ami rakétákat jelent, ami hatalmas mértékű halált és pusztítást jelentett volna. Legalább, ha Lux ott volt, Jinx túlságosan belemerült és nem engedett szabadjára pusztítást. Remélhetőleg.

A homokozón átlépve, Lux a hinták felé tartott. „Hivatalosan, ez nem bizonyítéka a hozzád való vonzalmamnak.”

„Hát hogyne, Zsebfény.”

Később volt már. A csillagok az égen, az utcák megvilágítva, az este teljesen és ténylegesen beállt. Még mindig kettesben voltak a játszótéren. Egy pillanatig egyikük sem beszélt, csak a hinta nyikorgása töltötte meg a csendet. Egy hideg fuvallat söpört keresztül, átsuttogva a fákon, bokrokon, a füvön. Lux megborzongott, azon gondolkodott, Jinx vajon hogyan nem fagy meg.

Mintha megérezte volna gondolatait, Jinx megszólalt. „Hé, Zsebfény.”

„Tessék?”

„Hintázz velem.”

„Miért?”

Jinx átnézett a válla fölött. „Tényleg kell egy ok? Nem tennéd meg csak azért mert?”

„Én nem akarok hintázni.”

„Ez egy hazugság. Hintázni a legjobb. És mikor is volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy felültél egy hintára?”

„Nem emlékszem.”

„Pontosan! Úgyhogy gyere most!”

Annak érdekében, hogy ne tegyen Jinx kedvére egy perccel se tovább, Lux az ajkába harapott. Átlapozta gondolatait, kifogás után kutatva. Megköszörülte a torkát, és mondta, ami először az eszébe jutott.

„A hintázás gyerekeknek való.”

Jinx letámasztotta sarkait, megállította a lendületét. Megfordult az ülésben, hitetlenkedve bámulta Luxot.

„Oh tényleg? Ez minden? Hát, én hintázom, nem?”

„Pontosan.” Lux arcára pimasz mosoly ült.

„Már elnézést, felnőtt nő vagyok.”

„El se hittem volna…”

Jinx meghökkenten bámulta. „Akkor? Félsz vagy micsoda? Attól tartasz, hogy valaki erre sétál és nevet rajtad?”

Lux pislantott. „… nem.”

„Senki sincs itt, Zsebfény. Csak én, és én megígérem, hogy nem beszélek róla.”

Lux valami ellenkezésféle hangot hallatott. Jinx megpaskolta a hintát maga mellett. Kifogások híján Lux sóhajtott és elfoglalta a kínált helyet. Jinx tiszta, szűretlen vidámsággal nevetett.

„Legközelebb jobb hazugsággal gyere.”

Lux mosolya kényszeredett volt. „Ennyire nyilvánvaló volt?”

„Meg sem próbáltad.”

Lux megemelte egyik szemöldökét. „És te tudnád?”

„Hát persze!” Jinx ragyogott

„Honnan - !”

„Hé! Ki akarod deríteni, ki ugrik a legmesszebb?”

Lux ferde szemmel nézett rá. „Mi?”

„Tudoood! Nagyon magasra lendülsz. Aztán ugrassz!” Magyarázta Jinx, kezeivel demonstrálva a dolgot. „Psúúú!”

„Talán egy későbbi alkalommal.”

„Igaz. Nem teheted tönkre a hajacskád, vagy mi. Értem én.”

Lux összevont szemöldökkel nézett Jinxre. Mi a pokol, olyan messzire elment már így is. „Rendben. Csináljuk.”

Jinx ujjongott. „Oké! Vigyázz! Késsz! Rajt!”

Lux szemforgatva, fél-lelkesedéssel kezdett himbálózni. Mellette Jinx gyakorlatilag elrepült.

„Oh gyerünk már, Zsebfény! Ennél te többre vagy képes!”

Kezek ökölbe szorultak, Lux gyorsabban mozgatta a lábait. A hideg éjszakai levegő simogatta az arcát, ahogy felgyorsult, egyre magasabbra és magasabbra lendülve. A játszótér félig megvilágított homállyá olvadt, a talaj elkanyarodott. Túl soká volt. Majdnem elfelejtette, milyen érzés és mennyire szerette, ahogy a gyomra a gerince felé süllyedt, a haja a széllel szállt. Ahogy a föld túl messzinek tűnik és az ég olyan közelinek. Az a pillanat, amikor nem tudta megkülönböztetni a repülést a zuhanástól.

Mintha öt éves lett volna újra. Ő öt és Garen tíz. A kezei, nagyok és melegek, óvatosan lökték őt. Nevetés. Az övé és a bátyjáé. Együtt voltak, mint mindig, mintha övék lett volna az örökké. Öt éves volt és nem ismerte a Kimért Lépteket, Noxus hátsó sikátorait vagy a vizelet és félelem szagát. Öt éves volt, és sütött a Nap, s minden, amit szeretett volna, az a fel. Túl a felhőkön, a Holdon, a csillagokon, semmi mást nem akart, csak fel.

„Háromra!”

Lux pislogott. Nem öt éves volt, Garen sem volt sehol. De Jinx ott volt.

„Egy!” Jinx, aki úgy nevet, mintha az utolsókat lélegezné.

„Kettő!” Jinx, az ő felhasított, nyitott vigyorával.

„Három!” Kiáltotta Jinx, magasra lendülve fel és fel és fel.

Lux elengedte. És egy végtelen másodpercre, a levegőben lebegett. A szemei az eget fürkészték odafenn és úgy érezte, megérinthetné azt. De túlságosan hamar, a gravitáció lerántotta és forgott, bukfencezett a földön, Jinxnek ütközve.

Zúzódásai lesznek holnap. Piszkosan megy majd haza. Anyja annyira csalódottan néz majd rá. De mindez később. Akkor, úgy nevetett, mintha nem tudta volna abbahagyni, mintha az a pillanat soha nem ért volna véget. Ott, az üres játszótéren, senki sem látta a szemeit megáradni. Senki sem látta a könnyeit az arcán legördülni. Senki sem látta, hogy olyan soká nevetett, míg nem sírni kezdett. Senki, kivéve Jinxet. Dühítő, ésszerűtlen, veszélyes Jinxet. A kezeit Lux vállain átvetve kínálta azt a kevés vigaszt, amit adhatott. És hagyta őt sírni, csak sírni. Nem mondott egy szót sem.

Lux fejét Jinx vállán pihentette és tudta. Tudta akkor és ott, hogy igent fog mondani. Amikor Jinx elhívja, igent fog mondani. Mert akarta ezt, több olyan pillanatot, amikor képtelen volt megkülönböztetni a repülést és a zuhanást, a rést, amikor feladott minden kontrollt. Fel-t akar, csak azt, hogy fel. Ha csupán egy rövidke időre is, gondolta, csak egy kicsit tovább.


	16. Összegzés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tökéletes megtestesítése  
> (Minden, ami nem Lux volt.)

Tudálékos tehetség volt tizenegy évesen, hadászati géniusz tizenöt évesen, és háborús hős a tizenkilencedik születésnapja előtt. A Demáciai erkölcs mintapéldája, úgy hívták őt, egy tündöklő példája a hadsereg felsőbbrendűségének. Jinx egyszer pillantott rá és nevetett. Mindketten jobban tudták.

A Demáciai Krónika mondhatott, amit csak akart. Isteníthette a vérvonalát, nagyra tarthatta a természetes adottságait – mind csak légből kapott szóbeszéd volt. Nem volt a példája sem az erőnek, sem a becsületnek. Nem harcolt a frontvonalban, csilingelt csillogó páncélokban, vérezve, izzadva a csata könyörtelen hevében. Az a bátyja volt. Oh, képes volt szemtől-szembe küzdelemre, persze. Az Igazság Mezőin több, mint boldog volt, hogy elővehette támadó képességeit. De ugyanakkor, az illúziók és félrevezetés voltak a specialitása.

Hagyni, hadd gondolják, hogy robbanékony, agresszív, ösvény-zsarnok volt. Hadd gondolják, hogy feltűnő és hangos és vakítóan nyilvánvaló volt. Az első képesség, amit megtanult, hogy hogyan változtassa magát láthatatlanná. Ha vakító fényt vártak tőle és kellemetlen nevetést, akkor nem keresik csendben és árnyékban. És hát nem ironikus, hogy az úgynevezett ’Fényesség Hölgye’ a sötétben dolgozott?

A háttérbe húzódott, hátsó utcákban és sikátorokban, ahova nem ér el fény. Semmiféle dicsőség nem volt ott, sem becsület, semmi romantika a küldetéseiben. Nem az a harc, amiről kicsi demáciaiaknak mesélnek lefekvés előtt. Nem volt küzdelem, sem puszta kezes, sem kard a kard ellen, nem a fizikai erők találkozása. Csak fürge és hatékony végrehajtás, a hibáknak semmi helye. Vagy szemtanúkkal.

És aztán, mosolygott. Kuncogott. Üdvözölte bajnok társait. Az Intézmény csarnokait járta és elbújt az egyszerű szemek elől. De Jinx látta őt. Jinx tudta, hogy nem jelzőfénye holmi tisztaságnak és jóságnak. Jinx tudta, hogy ő nem a Kimért Léptek húsba és csontba belemeszesítve. Jinx tisztában volt vele, hogy se nem fényesség, se nem hölgy. A munkája alapvetése a csalás volt. Szabotázs és lopás. Semmi több, mint egy tolvaj.

És talán ez azért volt, mert Jinx egy bűnöző. Talán a gazemberek kifejlesztenek egy érzéket, hogy megérezzék a másik csalót. De persze, Jinxre nézni olyan volt, mint tükörbe pillantani, repedésekkel a közepéből kiindulva, gyönyörű és éles vonalak pókhálójával. Mindketten tudták. Amik voltak, az sosem az volt, mint aminek tűntek.


	17. Rendszertelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kedvetlen, összefüggéstelen  
> (Jinx a legrosszabb formájában.)

_Valami_ nem stimmel Jinxel. Legalább is, jobban a szokásosnál. 0/11/2-t alakított az utolsó mérkőzésén. Nem, mintha az Idézője tehetségtelen lett volna, valójában inkább az ellentéte. Habár panaszkodtak alkalmi lagról az Idéző és a bajnok között. Ennek alapkán olyan volt, mintha Jinx egyszerűen nélkülözte volna a harci kedvet. Lassan követte a parancsokat és lomhán mozgott, meg sem próbálta kikerülni a képesség szülte támadásokat. Meglehetősen idegen volt valakitől, akinek a passzívja a „Micsoda izgalom!”

Lux össze volt zavarodva. Miután a meccs véget ért, Jinx szobájához sietett. A zauni szárny olyan messze helyezkedett el Piltovertől, amennyire az fizikailag lehetséges volt, és, ennek következtében, Piltover szövetségeseitől. Ez azt is jelentette, hogy a szárny közvetlen ajtós szomszéd volt Noxussal. Szükségtelen volt mondani, a demanciai eszmék képviselője, mint Lux, sosem közelítette meg a közös területet. Nem tudhatta, melyik szoba tartozik Jinxhez. De a szerencse az ő oldalán volt. Zack találta meg a szárny bejáratánál ténferegni és gyorsan Jinx körzetéhez irányította.

„De…” mondta, rosszallva ráncolva száját „nem tudom, hogy most alkalmas-e az idő.”

„Ennyire rossz a helyzet?”

„Nézd, én nem… igazán… tudom megmondani. Nem hallottam egyetlen hangot sem tőle, mióta visszajött. Általában zenét hallani nála vagy vascsikorgást vagy nevetést, sok nevetést. De nem ma.”

„Kösz, Zack. A biztatást.”

„Zack szórakozottan fujtatott, keresztbefonta karjait. „És te még mindig meglátogatod, nem igaz?”

„Ennyire egyértelmű?”

Zack csak megrázta a fejét. Búcsút intett és folytatja útját. Lux visszaintett, nézte, ahogy a következő sarkon befordul és eltűnik. Mély levegőt vett. Jinx szobájába sétálva, a fejében beszédet készített elő. Hé, Jinx. Úgy hallottam, rossz napod van. Azért jöttem, hogy rád nézzek. Jól vagy? Nem, ez nem volt jó. Egyértelműen nem volt jól. Azt kérdezni tudálékos lett volna és szükségtelen. Luxnak csak be kéne köszönnie, megkérdezni, hogy szüksége van-e valamire és megpróbálni felvidítani őt. Igen, ez sokkal jobb tervnek hangzott.

Magának bólintva Lux megállt Jinx szobájának ajtaja előtt. Megmozgatta a vállait és kopogott, gyöngéd kopp-kopp a fán.

„Menj… el.”Hallotta Jinx motyogását bentről.

„Én vagyok, Lux. Én… Jól vagy?” Lux megrezzent, fejben arcon csapva saját magát.

„Hagyj… engem… békén.”

Összevonta szemöldökét és erősebben kopogott. „Engedj be, Jinx.”

„Oh Istenem! Hülye vagy? Mondtam, hogy takarodj!”

Ez sehová nem vezetett. Letérdelve Lux kivett egy csatot a hajából. Talán az Intézménynek vannak a legösszetettebb és legkifinomultabb védelmi varázslatai, de ajtókat még mindig a régimódi kulcsokkal zártak. És hát úgy esett, hogy Lux tehetséges a zárak feltörésében. Mozgékony ujjakkal a gomb elfordult és beengedte magát.

„Hogyan csináltad?”

Jinx az ágyán feküdt, tetőtől talpig ágyneműbe bugyolálva. Csak az arca volt látható. Félig nyitott szemei nem mutattak semmiféle meglepetést, csak kimerültséget és kimerülést.

„Bűbáj tolvaj.” Lux mondta egyszerűen. „Hangsúly a tolvajon.”

Jinx felmordult, a takarót teljesen maga fölé húzva. „Miért nem hagysz magamra?”

„Kellemetlen, nem igaz? Megfordult a kocka.”

„Tényleg, Koronaőr? Sosem hittem volna, hogy bosszúálló típus vagy.”

„A legrosszabbat hozod ki belőlem.”

Lassan közelítve az ágyhoz, Lux leült az íróasztalhoz tartozó székre. Körbenézett a szobában, magába szívva a látványt. A káosz nem volt meglepetés. Koszos szennyes kupacokban ült a padlón. Számtalan fogaskerék, rugó és kábel hevert minden lapos felületen. Kiszállított ételes dobozok halmozódtak fel a sarkokban, rothadásra ítélve. Habár, hogy Jinx hogyan szállíttatott az Intézménybe, rejtély volt.

Ami meglepte Luxot, hogy papírok voltak szétszórva mindenhol, a matrac alá gyűrve, csizmák közé dugva, vagy kiterítve egy fegyver mellett. Minden egyes darabon tervrajz volt, mindinkább összetett és fejlett. Tervrajzok voltak forradalmi fegyverekről, amik megváltoztathatnák a háborúk arculatát. De Luxot inkább lenyűgözték az egyenletek, a vonalak és a számítások, mind kézzel írva.

„Szóval mit akartál, Zsebfény?”

„Ezt mind te csináltad?” Suttogta Lux, fürkészve a falba karcolt gondolatokat.

Jinx kilesett a takaró alól, követve Lux pillantását. Felhorkantott. „Oh, azt? Jah. Miért?”

„Rendkívül lenyűgözőek. Wáo.”

Jinx skeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét és Luxhoz fordult. „Tényleg? Úgy gondolod? Ez csak pár dolog a felszínről.”

„Nem, biztosan megmondhatom.” Lux visszanézett Jinxre, az elismerés egyértelmű volt a hangjában. „Ezek a ’dolgok’ áttörőek. Rémisztőek, de magasan fejlettek.”

Jinx pislogott. Az arcának pirossága még nyilvánvalóbb volt sápadt bőre miatt. Visszahúzódott a takaró alá.

„Nézd, ha semmi dolgod nincs itt, akkor csak menj el.”

Lux felemelte az arcát. „Nem, amíg nem mondod el, mi a baj.”

„Mit érdekel? Még csak nem is kedvelsz.”

„Furcsán viselkedsz és nyugtalanít. Csak, mert… nem vagyunk barátok, még nem jelenti, hogy nem aggódhatok.”

„Nem vagy a kibaszott anyám. Semmi közöd hozzá. Menj. El.”

„Csak mond el, mi a baj!”

Jinx kirobbant a takaró alól. Egyenesen felült és Lux szemeibe bámult.

„Semmi baj! Oké?! Semmi probléma nincsen! Semmi krízis! Minden friss és üde!” Mellkasa vadul emelkedett és süllyedt, Jinx kezeit ökölbe szorította. Vágatlan körmei a tenyereibe martak és megmarkolta az ágyneműt, széles szemekkel és fehér öklökkel. „Semmi baj… csak én… csak én vagyok, oké?”

Aztán lehajtotta a fejét, megpróbálta eltüntetni a könnyeit. Egy nagyon hosszú, nagyon megnyúlt pillanatig egyikük sem beszélt. Jinx érezte, hogy Lux pillantása még mindig őt figyelte, molekulákra és atomokra bontva. Olyan metsző volt. Lux olyan erős volt és olyan okos és olyan bájos. És Jinxnek mindene fájt, mert őt akarta.

Bizonytalanul, hallotta a széket visszacsúszni, és lépéseket, az ajtózsanérokat nyikorogni, aztán a csendet. Jinx sóhajtott. Kezeit maga köré fonva visszadőlt az ágyba. Visszarendezte a takaró-rétegeket, a semmibe bámulva. Kurva, gondolta. Még a kibaszott ajtót sem csukta be.

Jinx nem tudta, milyen soká feküdt ott, elterülve és mozdulatlanul. Öt percig? Tíz percig? Lux tudta volna. Lux mindent tudott. Jinx azt kívánta, bárcsak maradt volna. De nem volt meglepve, hogy Lux elment. Mindenki más is azt tette.

Léptek zaja szakította ki Jinxet a merengéséből. Egy idéző lassú, susogó járása volt. Arcát egy párnába temetett, és imádkozott, hogy tűnjön el, hogy menjen tovább, hogy sétáljon el a szobája mellett. A lépések megálltak, pontosan a szobája ajtaja előtt, természetesen. Eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogy képen lövi az idézőt. De az sosem működött azelőtt. Talán saját megát kéne lelőnie.

Más léptek jöttek, szaladva. A páncél fémes csengése pontosan kivehető volt. Egy bajnok, gondolta Jinx, kivéve, hogy Zaunból senki sem hordott páncélt. Aztán meghallotta Lux hangját.

„Hé! Mit művel?”

„Azért vagyok itt, hogy elkísérjem Jinxet, A Nagyágyút a Szurdokba. Kiválasztották.”

„Nos, akkor egyszerűen csak kifagyhat.”

„Tessék?”

„Jinx nem érzi jól magát ma. Nem fog részt venni több mérkőzésen.”

„Sajnálom, de ezt egyszerűen nem lehet. Egy bajnok jön, amikor hívják. Ez a szabály.”

„A szabályokat meg lehet szegni. Csak mondja meg nekik… hogy kapcsolódási problémák álnak fenn.. Jinx nem lesz elérhető további értesítésig.”

„De nem teheti, hogy csak - !”

„Dadogtam talán, idéző?”

„Nem, de - !”

„Akkor menjen. Gyerünk. Hess.”

Rövid szünet következett. Jinx visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Másodpercek teltek el, mielőtt hallotta a lassú, csoszogó lépések zaját távolodni.

„Zsebfény.” Jinx károgta, s nagyot nyelt. „Visszajöttél.”

Lux mosolya félénkvolt. „Bocsi amiatt… én csak… Tessék.”

Egy műanyagdobozt tartott, teli zöldteás jégkrémmel. Jinx egy másodpercig csak bámulta, összevont szemöldökkel.

„Ez... nekem?”

„Igen. Úgy gondoltam – nekem segít, mikor szomorú vagyok. Úgyhogy, arra gondoltam, tudod.”

Jinx megjegyezte magának a Lux nyakán, az arcáig, a fülei hegyéig felfutó pírt. Felhorkantott. Ez olyan kibaszott aranyos.

„Kösz.”

Lux összerezzent, mintha meglepte volna a hála, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, kihúzva vállait és mély levegőt véve.

„Nézd. Értem én. Néha bánatos vagy. És semmit sem tehetsz ezzel kapcsolatban. És ez teljesen jól van! Lehetsz szomorú. Nem foglak – nem fogom megpróbálni, hogy felvidítsalak. De én nem – nem foglak itt hagyni sem.”

Jinx zavartan pislantott. „Miért nem?”

Lux megállt, benedvesítette ajkait. „Tudom, milyen érzés egyedül lenni, mikor padlón vagy.”

Aztán körbesétált, letakarított egy kis helyet az asztalon, hogy lerakhassa a jégkrémet. Mozdult, hogy leüljön maga is, lesimítva a szoknyáját, összefonta kezeit az ölében. Úgy ült ott, összezárt térdekkel és egyenes háttal, a rend képe a rendetlenség közepén. Ezzel ellentétben, Jinx az ágyán, összefonatlan hajjal, amit nem fésült meg, olajfoltokkal, amiket nem mosott ki. Kosz volt a körme alatt és száradt vér az ujjain. És Lux látta ezt, látta mindezt.

De még így is, azt mondta „remélem nem bánod, ha maradok.”

Jinx nyelt egyet. Nem jutott lélegzethez. A tüdeje megduzzadt, túl kicsi és túl nagy volt egyszerre. Minden egyes bordájának nekifeszült, teljes határait kóstolgatta. De mégis, nem volt elég levegő.

Bajban volt. Akkora kicseszett bajban volt.

 

Jegyzetek:

Teljességgel ragaszkodom az ötlethez, hogy Jinx a legrosszabb formájában nem robbant fel dolgokat vagy nyomorít meg ártatlan embereket. Az Jinx fénykorában, a legvibrálóbb, leg élettel telibb. Jinx a legrosszabb napjain csendes, összeesett, takaró alatt összegömbölyödő és mozdulatlan. Jinx a legrosszabb pillanataiban egy Jinx, aki minden izgatottságot levetkőz, minden őrjöngő vidámságot, minden könyörtelen szórakozást – egy üres verzió, kimosva belőle minden szín és ragyogás. Jinx a legrosszabb formájában tompa, csüggedt és kimerült.


	18. Izzó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parázsló, sugárzó, ragyogó, lelkes  
> (Oh, ne. Tüzes.)

„Nem értem a próbatételek lényegét.” morogta Draven, keresztbe fonta kezeit.

„A legjobb bajnokokat keressük, hogy képviseljék a noxusi érdekeket az elkövetkező mérkőzésen.” felelte Darius, alig valamicske bosszankodással a hangjában. 

„Jah, nem – azt értem. Nem vagyok idióta, bratyó.” Draven persze visszaszólt. „És teljesen rendben van, tudod, a top, mid, szupport és erdei szerepekre. De mi értelme van az edzőmérkőzéseknek a zauni picsával? Mindenki tudja, hogy Draaaaaaaven lesz az ADC.”

Lux marokba hajlította az öklét, kipréselve egy lélegzetet az összeszorított fogai közt.

A megfigyelő körletben volt a többi Liga taggal. Mind figyelték a próbamérkőzéseket, hogy kiválaszthassák majd a legjobb csapatkombinációt a közeledő leszámolásra Zaun és Piltover között.  A vitatott ügy szellemi tulajdonra vonatkozott, mindkét város azt feltételezte, hogy a másik szabadalmi jogsértést követett el. Ha Piltover nyer, ők lettek volna az új találmány kizárólagos tulajdonosai és kiosztásának teljes kontrollját elnyerték volna. Hasonló képpen, ha Zaun győzedelmeskedik, ők harcolnák ki ezeket a jogokat. Demácia és Noxus természetesen belefolytak, mert ha az ő szövetségesük nyer, akkor hozzáférhetnek a felfedezéshez és egyidejűleg megtilthatja annak eladását az ellenség számára. Demáciai és noxusi bajnokok kaptak aztán parancsot, hogy ajánlják fel szolgálataikat az elkövetkező mérkőzésen.

A kibővülő bajnoki választék további megfontolást igényelt az idézőktől. A lehető legjobb kombinációt akarták, ami ezekhez a próbákhoz vezetett. Jelenleg a csatamezőn Janna, Rumble, Orianna, Corki és a hercege, Jarvan, a negyedik harcoltak Piltoverért. A másik oldalon Cassiopeia, Signed, Rek’Sai, Annie és Jinx álltak ki Zaunért. Hát, Rek’Sai nem próbálkozhatott jobban, mint az Idézője, aki egyszerűen vereségre ítélte a Szurdokban.

„Biztosítanunk kell, hogy a legjobbat választjuk.” Darius egy szusszanással válaszolt.

„Uh, helló? Én vagyok a legjobb? Mármint, kezeket le, nincs vita. Nekem kéne odalent lennem, megmutatni a képességeimet, a Draventől való félelmet beléjük ültetni. És! Az a kékhajú cafka a legrosszabb teljesítményt nyújtotta múlt héten. Legalább ötször halt meg minden meccsen. Nem vehetjük komolyan számításba.”

Lux összerezzent. Jinx nem volt túl jól a múlt héten. Lux meglátogatta a zauni szárnyban, vele maradt. Beszéltek, de nem sokat és semmi fontosat. Lux azt remélte… nos, ő… tartozott Jinxnek. Miután találkoztak a parkban, miután Lux Jinxen sírt, meg kellett – legalább – látogatnia, különösen, amikor valami annyira egyértelműen nem volt rendben. Nem gondolta, hogy sokat segítene csak megosztani egy doboz jégkrémet, és nyilvánvalóan nem is hozott eredményt. Jinx továbbra is förtelmesen teljesített minden mérkőzésén.

De ez nem igazán Lux baja volt. Ha bebizonyosodik, hogy Jinx a legrosszabb ADC valaha, nincs oka törődni vele. Már megpróbálta felvidítani. Ami nem működött, egyértelműen. De többé nem tartozik neki semmivel. Őszintén, előnyös lett volna, ha alulteljesít, akkor Zaun (és ebből adódóan Noxus) kevesebb fenyegetést jelentettek volna a névsorban.

És mégis…

„Micsoda meglepetés.” Draven elnyújtott hangon beszélt, s nézte, ahogy Jinxet elkapja Janna Süvöltő hurrikánja. „A kurvát felütik.”

A helyzet onnantól csak romlott. Corki lerohanta, alacsonyra csapva az életerejét, mielőtt Jarvan beugrott egy beteleportáló Rumblével. Aztán utánamentek a torony alá, kihasználva a végső képességüket egy laza, könnyű gyilkossághoz. A segítője, Annie szintén meghalt a csetepatéban, felhozva a pontokat Piltover:3 Zaun:0-ra.

„Cöh, buta liba.” folytatta Draven, csettintve a nyelvével.

Lux mereven bámulta. Már talált rá módszert, hogy lézert lőjön a szemeiből. Csupán a Liga vezérelve – hogy nincs harc az Igazság Mezein kívül – akadályozta meg, hogy ott helyben megpörkölje Dravent.  Mégis, a méregetés heve felkeltette a férfi figyelmét.

Draven visszabámult. „Mit néze’, ha, szöszi?”

Nem kéne, hogy érdekelje. Draven szarságokat hordott össze Jinxről. Oké. Jó. Jinx neki nem volt senki.

Lux érezte az állkapcsában megfeszülni az izmokat. Nem. Nem igaz. Jinx nem senki. Valahol a zaklatások és megríkatás közt Jinx a barátja lett, az ő ellenszenves, önfejű, tökéletesen nevetséges barátja. És persze, fájdalmas, de nincs értelme tagadni a színt, amit az általában tompa napokba hozott. Oly módon értette meg Luxot, hogy az egyszerre volt zavarba ejtő és megnyugtató. Az volt, akivel Lux az abszolút legrosszabb önmaga is lehetett. Bármit csinálhatott, amit csak akart Jinx körül, mint lezser gyilkossági kísérletek vagy sírás. Felszabadító érzés volt a maga módján, amit Lux sosem várt illetve akart volna. Ez elég ok – több, mint – hogy Jinxet a barátjának hívja.

És lett volna átkozott, ha hagyja, hogy valaki baromságokat hordjon össze a barátjáról.

Lux megajándékozta Dravent egy teljes vigyorral és megköszörülte a torkát. Egy keserédes visszavágás már ott volt a nyelve hegyén.

„Megállítva!” A kommentátor megszólalt, mielőtt egyetlen szó elhagyhatta volna ajkait.

Lux összerezzent és visszairányította figyelmét a Szurdokra. Úgy tűnt, Jarvant meggyilkolták. Rek’Sai megszállta a dzsungelét és a Pirosnál elkapta. Ellopta a buffját és lesebezte, de képtelen volt megölni, mikor a herceg csapattársai a segítségére siettek. Majdnem elmenekült, amikor Jinx levadászta a rakétájával.

„Szerencsés lövés.”morogta Draven.

Lux nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szerencse műve volt. És az elgondolkodó hümmögésből ítélve, Darius sem hitte. Elfojtott egy vigyort, hitszegőnek érezvén ünnepelni egy, a hercege ellen elkövetett gyilkosságot. De megkapó mutatvány volt és Lux tagadhatatlanul le volt nyűgözve.

A mérkőzés azzal folytatódott, hogy a piltoveri csapat lassan közelebb és közelebb nyomult az ellenség bázisához, de Zaun kikényszerítette, hogy foggal-körömmel harcoljanak minden centiért. Akármikor a Piltoveriek egyesültek, a Zauniak ellentámadásba lendültek, heves bosszúval. Jinx volt a húzóerő minden csapatharcban. Hátul maradt, engedte Rek’Sait és Signedet, hogy elnyeljék az összes tömegirányító hatást. Aztán, rakétákat lőtt rakéták után az összeverődött bajnokokra (hála Jarvan kataklizmájának vagy Annie bénításának).

Nem annyira megtisztítás volt az, inkább Jinx abszolút pazarlása. Amikor megölt egyet, izgatott lett és gyilkosságig üldözte a következőt. Megnyerő látvány volt, nekilódulva, mielőtt a testek földet értek volna. Tüzelni és tüzelni, amíg a tűz eggyé vált vele. A robbanások fénye elöntötte a bőrét és kívülről befele égett. Luxot a boszorkányvadászatokra emlékeztette.  Sosem volt egyen sem, de úgy képzelte, ilyen lehet.

Vörös szemek ragyogtak belülről, őrült és istentelen vidámsággal és olyan éhesen, akárcsak a lángok körülötte. Jinx nevetett, magas és éles hangon, még ahogy füst töltötte is meg a tüdejét és felhőkben jött ki minden lélegzetével. Nem félt a tűztől, mert elemésztette már régen, feketére és tisztára égett, és semmi nem maradt, hogy égjen, csak minden más, hogy elérje.

Lux érzett egy elakadt lélegzetet a torkában, mikor Jinx leszedte negyedik Jarvant, aztán Jannát rögtön utána. Lábra állt, tág szemekkel, ököllel tompította a kiáltás hangját, ahogy Jinx megölte Oriannát aztán egy, két rakéta végzett Rumbléval, és a végső lövés eltalálta Corkit. Ötszörös gyilkosság. Csak úgy.

A megfigyelőszobában döbbent csend honolt.

A piltoveri csapatnál volt a Sárkány Szeme, a Baron Keze. Elpusztítottak két inhibitort két hullámnyi, az ellenfél bázisába áramló szuper minionnal. De mindez elégtelennek bizonyult Jinx ellen három teljes tárgyal és egy B.F. karddal. Lux megérezte a térdei remegését és inkább visszaült a helyére.

„Azt a rohadt...” suttogta Draven mielőtt visszanyerte volna a lélekjelenlétét. „Úgy értem, ezt én is meg tudtam volna csinálni.”

De a dicsekvéséből hiányzott a szokásos erő, összevont szemöldökei az idegességéről árulkodtak. Darius felhorkantott mellette. Mindketten ugyanazt gondolták. Draven jó, de ez őrületes volt.

Lux elharapott egy görcsös nevetést, szíve még mindig dübörgött. Persze, hogy őrületes volt! Bárki kevesebbet várt Jinxtől, a nagyágyútól?

Szemkápráztató védelmi hőstett volt, de a végén akkor is Piltover nyert. Majdnem nem, miután Jinx csinált egy négyszeres gyilkosságot és Signed megölte Corkit, kiiktatva mindüket újra. De amikor a zauni csapat a Baronnal harcolt, a herceg beslisszant a bázisukra és megölte a nyitott nexusukat.

„Bah, ha Draaaaaaaaven játszott volna, Zaun nyert volna.” fújtatott Draven, majd elhagyta a megfigyelőszobát.

„Talán.” Darius semlegesen morogta a véleményét, és követte testvérét.

A többi hős is lassan kiszivárgott, míg csak Lux maradt. A helyén ült, üresen bámulva a kikapcsolt képernyőre. A bőre kipirult, kapillárisok megtelve forró többletvérrel. Jinx arca beégett a szinapszisaiba. Lux látta minden alkalommal, mikor becsukta a szemét – mindig, amikor pislogott – ahogy forróság öntötte el a lábai közt. És azt gondolta-

Oh ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0VXB-oEoYk


	19. Gubó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> védelmező réteg  
> (Jinx mindig, mindig, mindig nevetett.)

A népszerű elképzeléssel ellentétben, amikor Jinx dühös lett, nem követett el vad tömegmészárlásokat. Nem ürítette ki teljes fegyverarzenálját szegény, gyanútlan városlakókra. Nem engedett szabadjára pusztítást, okozott tömeges lázadásokat, és általánosságban nem erőltette rá a jelenlétét az elutasítókra. Azt akkor tette, amikor unatkozott. Nem, amikor Jinx mérges volt, tényleg és szívből dühös, vigyorgott. Ellőtt egy poént. Beceneveket talált ki - alantas és gyerekes szurkálódás -, hogy kizökkentse a gúnyosan mosolygó arcokat. És nevetett. És nevetett. És nevetett. Magas, vékony hangon, mint kések karca az üvegen. Ez egy elfedő mechanizmus volt, ha Lux valaha látott egyet. A helyzet az, hogy Jinx mindig olyan volt - mindig vigyorgott és viccelődött és nevetett. Sosem hagyta abba.

És Lux megértette. Megértette a legalapvetőbb és legsarkalatosabb szinten. Ismerte azt a szükséget, hogy távol tartsa a világot. Hogy távol tartsd a kémkedő szemeket mindentől, ami lágy és érzékeny benned. Hogy kikaparják a küszködő, a síró, sikító részeidet - a maradék darabkákat belőled, amik még mindig beledöglenek, hogy éljenek. Lux tudta, mit jelent nevetni, tettetni, hogy minden rendben, csak rendben. Nincs itt semmi látnivaló. Haladjanak tovább, kérem.

Mert az a helyzet, hogy Lux is folyton nevetett.


	20. Kimondhatatlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leírhatatlan, kimondhatatlan  
> (Mi van a névben?)

_Csodás_ nap volt odakint. A Nap sütött, a madarak daloltak és a tél, úgy tűnt, tényleg elment. Hónapokig tartó hideg és hó után, poshadva az Intézmény szürke falai közt, Lux elutasította, hogy egy pillanattal is tovább maradjon házon belül. De az asztalon ült egy magas toronynyi papírmunkája. Halogatott. A tél nem volt a kedvenc évszakja, és mivel az Intézmény elkülönített volt messze fent a hegyekben, megtapasztalta teljes erejét. A csontig hatoló hideg időjárás depresszióssá tette és nem tudta rávenni magát semmire. Ennek eredményeképpen, a munkája egyre feljebb és feljebb halmozódott. És most, ott volt a kötelezettségei és személyes élvezetek közt őrlődve.

Lux felsóhajtott, komoran bámulta a zsúfolt asztalát. De nem a csinos arcáról volt híres. Kiérdemelte a kitüntetéseit, a fenébe is. Kibaszottul zseniális volt, köszönte szépen. Tehát előhozakodott egy kompromisszummal. Egy perc gondolkodás után Lux már egy fa alatt ült, magába szívva az édes, tavaszi napsütést. Egy rögtönzött asztal ült keresztben az ölén, a papírmunka halmai óvatosan feküdtek rajta. Egy könnyed, apró dallamot dúdolt, boldogan töltve ki jelentéseket. Ülő helyzetéből Lux tökéletesen rálátott az őt körülvevő területre. Leginkább fákból állt, egy kis zöld liget tisztással, sziklafelületek minden oldalán.

Néhány másik bajnok is csatlakozott hozzá odakinn. Látta Zyrát a közelben gyökeret verni (szó szerint). Master Yi messze járt magányában, mély meditációban. Leona a nyílt füvön feküdt, messze bármilyen árnyéktól, mohón magába szívva a napfényt. Még Jinx is kidugta az orrát. Várjunk csak. Jinx?!

Felkapta a fejét. Jinx felette ált, összefont kezekkel.

„Zsebfény.” mondta, megrázta fejét és nyelvével csettintett egyet. „Annyira csalódtam benned.”

Lux sóhajtott és megforgatta szemeit. „Mit akarsz, Jinx?”

Jinx unottan bámult rá. „Munka? Tényleg?”

„Egyesekkel ellentétben nekem vannak felelősségeim.+

„Uh, végül megvakítottak a varázslataid? Nézz körül! Ez egy csodaszép nap! Szaladgálnod kéne, élvezni az időjárást-!

„Élvezem a jó időt. Végül is úgy döntöttem, hogy idekint csinálom a dolgom, nemigaz?”

„A munka az akkor is munka!” Jinx fújtatott, egyik kezét csípőjére rakta és a másikkal elcsent egy papírt.

„Hé!” Lux felkiáltott és utánakapott. Előre hajolt, majdnem felborítva a rögtönzött asztalt.

Jinx feljebb emelte az ellopott ívet és rásandított. „Mégis mi ez?”

„Jelentések. Titkosított jelentések.” mondta Lux hangsúlyosan, majd visszahúzódott. Keresztbe fonta karjait és fújt egyet, engedve Jinxnek, hogy megtartsa a lapot.

„Ha tényleg olyan titkos lenne, akkor nem csinálnád mindenki szeme előtt.” Jinx pimaszul mosolygott rá.

„Fogalmad sincs, mit vagyok hajlandó kockára tenni.” Lux, arcát felemelve, egyenesen Jinx szemeibe bámult.

Egy pillanatnyi teljes mozdulatlanság következett, mielőtt Jinx elnézett volta, kacagva.

„Tökmindegy.” mondta, újra a papírra koncentrált. Felemelte jobb szemöldökét, ahogy valami megragadta a figyelmét. „Ez mi?”

„Micsoda?” kérdezte Lux.

Jinx visszaadta az ívet és a legutolsó sorra mutatott. „Ez.”

„Oh. Az az aláírásom.”

„Úgy érted, hogy ez az egész cucc a te neved?”

„Jepp. Luxanna Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi-Koronaőr, A fényesség Úrnője.”

„Jinx vakon bámult Luxra egy rövid pillanat erejéig, aztán újfent nevetésben tört ki. „Szent szar! Ez őrület.”

Lux összevont szemöldökök alól nézett rá. „Bemutatja a családfámat! A tiszteletre méltó, ősi vérvonalamat!”

„Nyugi Zsebfény. Nekem is van egy csomó nevem!”

„Óh, valóban?”

„Igen! Mint szörnyeteg vagy gyilkos vagy seggfej.”

Lux megilletődve pislantott. Megrázta a fejét. „Mindig ilyen lökött vagy, vagy ez csak nekem jár?

„Neeem, te különleges vagy!”Jinx megvonogatta a szemöldökét.

„Ó szuper.” Lux hangja azonban lapos maradt.

Jinx megvillantott egy vigyort, mielőtt lehuppant volna Luxal szemben. „Szóval hé, magyarázd el nekem.”

„Magyarázni mit?”

„Tudoood,” Jinx meglapogatta a lapot „a nevedet! Hogyan van neked ennyi?”

Lux futó pillantást vetett rá. „Tényleg?”

„Kíváncsi vagyok! Mi az? Nem lehetek kíváncsi?”

Összeszorította ajkait, úgy gondolkodott egy másodpercig. „Csak… senki sem kérdezett a nevemről azelőtt.”

„Hát, én most kérdezek!” csacsogott Jinx, a rögtönzött asztalra tette könyökeit és arcát két tenyerében pihentette.

„Igen, azt látom…” Lux hümmögött, majd megköszörülte a torkát. Lenézett a papírlapra, mutatóujjával végigsimította az aláírását. „Tehát, kezdésnek ott van a két keresztnév Luxanna Mignonette.”

„Két keresztneved van?”  szólt közbe Jinx.

„Ez bevált szokás Demáciában, hogy a gyermeknek két keresztnevet adjanak.” magyarázta Lux, teljes oktató-módba kapcsolva. „Például, Fiora Laurent valójában Fiora Marie Grimaldi Laurent.”

„Huh. Fura.”

Figyelmen kívül hagyta Jinxet és tovább folytatta. „Akkor Thermopolis következik. Ez édesanyám lánykori neve.”

„Lánykori neve?”

„Demániában általános, hogy két családnév legyen, az első az anya családneve házasság előttről. Azért ’lánykori’ név, mert a nőknek szűznek kéne maradniuk, mielőtt megházasodnak."

„Mi?! A demáciaiak nem hisznek a házasság előtti szexben?”

„Ó nem! Nem nem nem. Ez egy idejétmúlt elképzelés. A szex az egyén belátása szerint zajlik. Néhányan még mindig hisznek abban, hogy kizárólag házasság után. De nem mindenki, okvetlenül nem.”

„Te mit gondolsz?”

Lux arcát élénkvörös pír öntötte el. „Ha olyasvalakivel történik, aki érdekel, akkor nincs kifogásom ellene.”

„Hmmm…” Jinx szinte dorombolt, ajkai felfele görbültek, éles fény villant a szemeiben.

Lux fejében megszólaltak a vészharangok. Mégis, állta Jinx pillantását és teljes mértékben ellenállt a meghátrálásnak. „Kissé romantikusak az elképzeléseim, igen.”

Jinx elejtett egy rövid, maró kacajt. „Szóval, különben, mi a helyzet az vezeték-vezetékneveddel?”

„Oh, Renaldi-Koronaőr? Ez valójában egy érdekes történet. A Koronaőr felmenőim csak névtelen katonák voltak. Egészen, amíg a dédnagyapám olyan kiválósággá emelkedett, hogy a családom megkapta ezt a nevet. Egyes egyedül megvédte a sebesült Királyt egy szakasznyi noxusitól. Ezért a hősi tettéért Koronaőrré nevezték ki. Azóta stabilan emelkedő tekintélynek örvendett a családom. De nem számítottak rendszerű nemességnek.

Legalább is nem, míg a nagyanyám beházasodott a családba. Renaldi volt, egy régi család, amely egyenesen az ősi Királyi vérvonalból származtatható. Amikor a Koronaőrök felemelkedtek, a Renaldiak megzuhantak. Végtelenül felesleges költekezéseik voltak, ami teljes anyagi összeomlást eredményezett. És akkor még ott voltak a káromló pletykák George Renaldiról, a család fejéről, hogy gyereke van egy shurimai utcalánytól.

Nem, mintha a fattyak olyan szokatlanok lettek volna. Nem, a  szégyen a szeretőjéhez való nyilvánvaló és kétségtelen érzelmeihez volt kapcsolatos. Hogy megmentse a családot a pusztulástól, a nagyanyám összeházasodott a nagyapámmal. A Koronaőrök anyagi jóllétet és jó megítélést biztosítottak. A Renaldiak felemelkedést biztosítottak a feltörekvőktől arisztokraták köreibe.”

Jinx tátott szájjal és felkúszott szemöldökkel ült. Semmi mást nem tett, mint Luxot bámulta jó fél percig, amitől a forróság visszatért Lux arcába.

„Azta…” mondta végül Jinx, egy kicsit kifulladva. „TL;DR!”

Lux megrezzent, pislogott zavarában. „Tessék?”

„Szóval ez a neved, mi?” Jinx újra megpaskolta az ívet, végignézve az aláírást. „Minden alkalommal le kell írnod az egészet?”

„Csak a hivatalos dokumentumokon. Segít az írnokoknak nyomon követni, hogy ki mit csinált.”

„De ez igazán nem mond el rólad semmit.”

Lux összevonta szemöldökét. „Hogy érted?”

„Mármint,” kezdte Jinx gondatlanul lendítve hátra copfjait „perszehogy! Megmagyarázza, hogy a dédapcid mit csinált és ki az anyád. De nem mesél rólad. Mármint, Thermopolis és Renaldi és Koronaőr vagy. De mi a – mi az a flancos nagy helyzet valójában?”

Lux rosszallóan pislantott. Ez egy nevetséges kérdés volt, azt gondolta először – mint a térdreflex reakció. Demáciában, a név minden volt. Az az első dolog, amit mindenki figyelembe vett, mikor valaki újjal találkozott. Az instant tesztje az érdemnek, hogy eldöntsék, valaki elég nemes-e a társalgáshoz. Egy ügyes címke, ami óvatosan boxolta fel a viselőjét örökségben, küldetésben és elvárásokban. Kik a szüleid, a család, ahonnan származhatsz – elmondott mindenkinek mindent, amit tudni kellett. De az Demácia volt. És Jinx nagyon nem volt demáciai.

„Család és, uh, vér. Értem én.” Jinx rá egyáltalán nem jellemzően stabil arccal folytatta. „De ez nem igazán definiál téged, vagy bármi. Annyira sokkal több vagy, mint egy Renaldi vagy egy Koronaőr, Zsebfény.”

„És te tudnád, hogy ki vagyok?”Lux kérdése kényszeredett volt.

„Jah, tulajdonképpen igen,” Jinx elvigyorodott „te Lux vagy.”

„Lux?”

„Eggen, Lux. Egy ügyes, minden lében kanál, totálisan elrendezett, reménytelen kockafej-!”

„Jé, köszi.”

„- és akárki, aki lenni akarsz.”

A szavak megállították Luxot. Meglepően felemelő kijelentés volt és egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyenre számított.

De aztán Jinx vigyora kiszélesedett és azt mondta „És ebben a pillanatban unalmas is!”

Lux felhorkantott, megrázta a fejét. „Ez az egész egy alapos fordulat volt, hogy kizökkents a munkámból?”

„Taaaaaaaaaaláán.”

Lux felsóhajtott. „oké, oké, oké. Csak hadd rakjam el a dolgaimat. Aztán mehetünk valamerre.

„Hurrá!” Jinx éljenzett, előre lendült és Lux köré fonta karjait.

„Hé! Szállj le rólam! Fel fogod borítani az asztalom! Ha a papírjaim fűfoltosak lesznek, te fizeted ki őket!”

Jinx csak nevetett.


	21. Fényűző

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hivalkodó  
> (Jinx odaszokott.)

Jó nap volt. Ezreal elvitte Piltoverbe, egy olyan újonnan összeállított, csúcstechnikás szállítóeszközzel. ’Autó’ nak nevezte. Sokat nem mondhat a vezetési képességeiről. De mókás volt. Szereztek némi valódi ételt. Megnéztek egy filmet. Zaklatták Jayce-t a laborjában.

Az órák csak úgy elrepültek. Most, már az Intézményben voltak újra. Ezreal visszakísérte a hálókörletébe. Olyan volt, mint egy jelenet valami keserédes romantikus vígjátékból. Lux sosem szerette a romantikus vígjátékokat. De nem volt olyan rossz, el kellett ismernie, hogy alapvető barát-barátnő dolgokat csináljanak, hogy ennyire klisés legyen. Mikor az életében minden más az extrém és a lényegtelen közt gravitál, jó érzés normálisnak lenni néhanapján.

Természetesen a földiség sosem tart ki, nem vele. Mintha valami rejtélyes erő intézte volna, Lux meglátta Jinxet, miként elhagyta a demáciai hálókörletet. Elfojtott egy morgást, s máris érzett egy fejfájást megjelenni.

„Az Jinx?” Hallotta Ezreal kérdését.

„Sajnálatos módon.” Sóhajtotta Lux. „Mi az eget csinál ő itt?”

„Semmi jót, abban biztos vagyok.”

Ezrealra pillantva Lux észrevette a hirtelen megjelenő feszültséget a vállaiban, azt, ahogy a szemei összeszűkültek és a száját összeszorította. Megállt és megragadta a fiú kezeit, így visszahúzva őt. Felkiáltott, megbotlott kicsit, aztán zavartan a lányra nézett. Lux elmosolyodott, egy árnyalattal túl szélesen.

Az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt, az egy leszámolás Ezreal és Jinx között. A barátja védelmezésre való hajlama kombinálva Jinx tendenciájával, hogy olajtüzekre vizet borítson, nos, az biztosan nem végződött volna jól bármely résztvevő számára, és talán azoknak sem, akik csak felületesen voltak érintettek. És Lux nem akart mások után takarítani, nem egy olyan csodás nap után.

„Nézd, Ez. Nagyon jól éreztem magam.” mondta neki.

„Ó! Uhm.” Élénkvörös pír öntötte el, a félénkség hamar felváltotta a feszültséget. „Jah, ne,, persze. Úgy értem, én is!”

Lux lágyan nevetett. Oh, gyengéd fiú. Még több ok, hogy távol tartsa Jinxtől és az ő gyanús ügyeitől.

„Szükségem volt a mai napra,” motyogta „nem is voltam vele tisztában, de mindezzel a sok politizálással és mérkőzéssel teljesen kikészítettem magam. Szóval, köszönöm, tényleg. Hogy szünetet adtál mindettől.”

Ezreal köhögött, átfuttatta haján az ujjait és mindenhova nézett, csak rá nem. „Ó, hát persze! Ez, öhm, nem nagy ügy! Bármikor!”

Lux megrázta a fejét. Ezreal lehet pazarló felfedező, de ékesszóló semmiképp. Az igazat megvallva, ő sem volt az. Csak jobb volt a blöffölésben.

 

„Pá, kitör-ő!” Meghallották Jinx kiáltását. Értetlen pillantást váltottak, és fordultukban látták Jinxet lelkesen integetni… Fiorának?

„Különösen megvetlek.” felelte Fiora laposan, s hosszú lépésekkel távolodott, egyszer sem nézve vissza.

„Huh.” Ezreal felmordult. „Azzal meg mi van?”

„Ötletem sincs.” volt Lux velős válasza.

 

 Mielőtt Ezreal bármi mást kérdezhetett volna, Lux arcon csókolta. Bármiféle értetlensége is volt, az összefüggéstelen zagyvaságba fordult, vörös arcú motyogássá. Lux felhorkantott. Aztán, kihasználva a fiú zavarodottságát, megragadta a vállait és elfordította.

„Csináljuk újra máskor is, oké?” Hangja édesen csengett.

„Uh, ja, ja, persze! Határozottan!” nyögte ki Ezreal.

„Rendben! Akkor majd találkozunk! Köszi még egyszer!”

Lux a csarnok felé tessékelte Ezrealt, el a demáciai szárnytól. Még egyszer, utoljára felületesen intett neki, ezúton megbizonyosodva arról, hogy távozik. Aztán sarkon fordult. Haragos tekintettel trappolt Jinxhez. Nem tudta, hogy ez az elmebajos miben sántikált, de ki akarta deríteni. Hátával fordulva Ezreal felé Lux nem vette észre az aggódó pillantást a fiú arcán, röviden, mielőtt elment volna.

„Oh, helló Zsebfény!” köszöntötte Jinx. „Nem is vettelek észre!”

„Az Fiora volt?” Lux nem törődött az apróságokkal, rögtön kérdezett. „Te ismered Fiorát?”

„Nohát, szervusz Jinx! Olyan jó látni téged! Hogy vagy? Csodás napunk van.” Jinx válasza gúnyos utánzása volt Lux hangjának.

„Válaszolj a kérdésre.”

„Egek, olyan udvariatlan! Mi ez a vallatás? Azt hiszed, nem tudok barátkozni?”

„Nem, csak… ez Fiora. Honnan ismered Fiorát?”

„Egyáltalán nem tetszik, amire utalni akar, kisasszony. Túl jó volna a jó öreg nekem?”

„Hogy őszinte legyek, igen.”

„Hékás!”

„Hát, legalább is ő azt hiszi magáról, hogy túl jó hozzád… szóval ki vele, Jinx. Beszélj. Honnan ismered Fiorát?”

„Hmm, asszem, ha tényleg tudni akarod…”

„Igen…?” Lux rásandított, a gyanúja növekedett.

„Egyszer lefeküdtünk gyűlöletből.

„Tessék?!”

„Óóó igen. Lesből leszedtem a Szurdokban. Megfékeztem a francba. Valamint elszedtem tőle egy pentát. Aaaaaaaaaaaannyira dühös volt. Hajtóvadászatot indított utánam az eset után. Aztán smároltuk.”

„Én… ezt nem hiszem el.”

Jinx nevetett. „Nem hitted volna, hogy kizárólag mi vagyunk egymásnak, mi, Zsebfény? Mármint, neked is megvannak a mellékvágányaid és nekem is az enyémek.

„Mi? Én nem-!”

„Minek neveznéd akkor Ez-t?” Jinx elforgatta kissé a fejét, arcán pimasz mosoly ült.

„Ő nem holmi ’móka’!” Lux hangja harapott. „Ő a barátom! Ha bárki is ’szórakozás’ itt, akkor az te vagy.”

Jinx lebiggyesztette alsó ajkát és bólintott. „Jah. Ebben van valami.”

Lux egy pillanatra csendben volt, megkísérelte feldolgozni a dolgot. Aztán, lassan, vontatottan azt mondta „Tehát.. te… lefeküdtél Fiorával?”

„Eggen. Tudod, egy hölgyhöz képest, akinek a specializációja a döfés, mindig műbráner használónak gondoltam. Mármint, egy egész kollekcióra valóval. De nem, csak nyalt, naaaaaaaapokig.”

„Ugh, túl sok információ.”

Jinx felkacagott. „Ne aggódj, Zsebfény. Mindig te leszel az én örök szerelmem.”

„Azt gondoltam, nem vagyunk kizárólagosak.”

„Jah, de az ember választhat kedvenceket, nem? És az enyém te vagy.”

Lux fújtatott és valami villámcsapásszerű meleget érzett szétáradni a gerincében. Vicc volt. Jobban is tudhatná, minthogy komolyan vegye.

Jinx mosolygott.  „Még akkor is, ha az ő háza sokkal szebb, mint a tiéd.”

„Te voltál nála?”

„Belopóztam, igen. Sok aranyozott szarság. Elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vécédeszka aranyból volt. Csak a legjobbat a Laurent seggeknek, igazamvan?”

„És Fiora, mit csinált? Csak úgy hagyott belógni?”

„Neem, nem. Majdnem megölt. Összetörte a reményeimet egy második menetre.” Jinx vállat vont. „Nos, hát, az ő baja.”

 „Te olyan…”

„Csodálatos? Félelmetes? Elképesztő vagyok?”

„Vagy, oké, maradjunk ennyiben.”


	22. Kasmír

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiváló, finom szövet  
> (Jinxnek tényleg abba kéne hagynia Lux pulcsijainak lopkodását.)

Ellopta. Megint. Lux felsóhajtott, elkeseredetten bámult a nyitott ruhásszekrénybe. A kedvenc pulóvere, ajándék a freljordi nagykövettől, hiányzott az állványról. A legjobb szövet volt, amit a bimbódzó állam felajánlhatott. Legalább is a nagykövet ezt mondta. Bármi is volt a helyzet, puha volt és meleg, és tökéletesen kényelmes. Lux nagy becsben tartotta.

De Jinx jobban szerette, szemmel láthatóan. Ez volt a harmadik alkalom, amikor eltulajdonította. Lux megingatta a fejét és bezárta a szekrény ajtaját.

A felső birtokán kívül maradt, amíg vissza nem tér a Háború Intézményébe. Volt egy kis elhanyagolható összezördülés a kísérleti fegyverszünet felett a Tél Haragja és az Avarosan közt. Demácia, természetesen, buzgón ajánlotta fel szolgálatait Ashe királynőnek, és Luxot megkérték, hogy részt vegyen az elkövetkezendő megmérettetésen. Most nagyobb szüksége volt a pulóver kényelmére, mint valaha. A kiválasztott küzdőtér az Üvöltő Szakadék volt a csontig hatoló, hideg szelével és a fagyáspont alatti hőmérsékletével – hogy ne is említsük azt a nagy mennyiségben várható jégvarázslatot.

Luxot kellemes meglepetésként érte, mikor az Intézmény által kijelölt körletébe érve egy mélyen alvó Jinxet talált az ágyon, rajta pedig a hőn áhított ruhadarab. Megállt a küszöbön, stabil tekintetét a hívatlan vendégen tartotta. Jinx az oldalán feküdt, teste majdnem félbe hajtva, kezei párnaként a feje alatt. A mellkasának apró emelkedését és süllyedését kivéve teljesen mozdulatlan volt. Az arca nem mosolygott, és nem is ráncolta, nem grimaszolt, békésnek tűnt. Lux nyelt, alig mert lélegezni. Úgy érződött, hogy belebotlott valami belsőségesbe, valami értékesbe, valamibe, amit meg sem érdemelt. Tett egy lépést hátra, remélve, hogy zavartalanul elhagyhatja a helyszínt.

De Jinx, mint mindig, azt csinálta, amit ő akart. Öntudatba emelkedett egy elfojtott nyögéssel, csipás szemeit nehézkesen nyitotta fel. Pillantása hamar megtalálta és meg is tartotta Luxot, aki még mindig az ajtóban állt.

„Itt vagy!”

Csak két szó volt, két tag. Hangok vacak sóhaja. Erősebben ütöttek, mint bármilyen rakéta, ahogy Lux nézte Jinx arcának minden részére visszakúszni az életet, az ajkai sarkától a szemöldöke ívéig. Amikor minden törékeny volt és élettelen, most az öröme mindent élesebb fókuszba hozott. Hogy Jinx csak úgy felragyogott a boldogságának bizonyosságától, egyszerre volt ijesztő és átható. És Lux csak tehetetlenül mosolygott.

„Itt vagyok. A kérdés, hogy te miért vagy itt?”

Jinx összeráncolta az orrát válaszképpen és kikecmergett az ellopott felsőből. Büszkén nyújtotta Luxnak.

„Melegen tartottam neked, tudod, a mérkőzésedre.”

Lux pislantott. Egy hosszú másodpercig csak vakon bámulta a pulóvert, miután kuncogásban tört volna ki. Nyúlt érte, és kivette a ruhadarabot Jinx kezéből. A szövet az ígéretekhez híven nagyon meleg volt.

„Köszönöm.” mondta, és komolyan úgy is gondolta.


	23. Áttetsző

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fátyolszerű  
> (Lux elvitte Jinxet vásárolni. Csak olyan jól sikerült, ahogy az várható volt.)

„Akkor most még egyszer, mit keresünk mi itt?”

A Főutcán sétáltak végig, Demácia bevásárlóközpontjában. Tervezői üzletek sorakoztak egymás mellett, körülöttük csillogó ruhákban feszítő, zsúfolt vásárlótömeg. Minden fényes volt és kifinomult, a hölgyek körömcipőjének hegyétől egészen a sétány szélére száműzött díszcserje zöldjéig. Jinx ölni tudott volna egy pisztolyért.

Lux, mi sem természetesebb, már előzetesen elkobozta az összes fegyverét, mielőtt elhagyták a házat. Ami magában foglalt egy, ahem, nagyon alapos motozást. Annyira mocskos húzás volt. Jinx imádta és utálta érte. Nem segített, hogy Lux bekevert a frissem mosott hajával és manikűrözött körmeivel. Hozzá képest Jinx egy nagy rakás szemét volt.

„Vásárolunk.” válaszolta Lux, pillantása kirakatról kirakatra ugrált.

„Mi baj van a ruháimmal?”

És, ha Jinx éppenséggel szeretett egy kupac szemétre hasonlítani? Valami a jólöltözöttségről rendet és fogságot kiáltott. Csak kiesett az ágyból és felkapta az első dolgot, ami a keze ügyébe került. Volt egy olyan emlékezetes pillanat is, amikor úgy rohant a Szurdokba, hogy a lepedőjét tógaként aggatta magára. Meztelenül ment volna, de… éles lövedékek és érzékeny területek.

„Sokkal inkább mi nem baj az öltözékeddel kapcsolatban?”

Jinx megforgatta szemeit. Aztán a szeme sarkából meglátva valami neki tetszőt, pislantott. Egy baljóslatú mosoly uralta el ajkait és gyorsan elszökkent.

„Hé, Zsebfény. Mit gondolsz ezekről a ruhákról, hm?”

Lux arra fordult vissza, hogy Jinx egy kirakat közepén áll, egy fehérnemű üzlet profiljánál. A kezében valamiféle hálóinget tartott. Az alja alig érné el a combjait. Kitűnő, selyemszerű, áttetsző anyagból készült úgy, hogy kiemelje viselőjének bájait.

„Hahóó!” Jinx rákacsintott, hanga csiripelő volt. „Mit mondasz, haa?”

Lux felhorkantott, megrázta a fejét.

„Semmi értelme. Akárhogy is, aligha van mit mutogatnod.”

És meglibbente a haját továbbsétált. Jinx arckifejezése, kimeredő szemek és tátott száj, megédesítette a mentegetőzőnek szánt mosolyt.

„Vond vissza!” visította Jinx eldobva a ruhákat, mellkasa köré fonta kezeit. Lenézett a kisebb – de igenis létező! – melleire. „Nem gondolta komolyan, kicsikéim. Ne hallgassatok a rút, vén Zsebfényre. Totál léteztek. Egy szempillantás alatt bebizonyítom.”

Lux helyben megdermedt, süllyedő érzéssel a gyomrában fordult sarkon. „Jinx! Ne merészeld!”

De már túl késő volt.


	24. Élénkítő

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pezsdítő  
> (Avagy gyújtogatás, kocsilopás, szöktetés.)

 A pezsgő tökéletesen hűtve pihent az ujjai közt. A ruhája könnyed, elegáns vonalban hullott a padlóra, körös-körül nemesek és méltóságok nevettek és beszélgettek szabadon, ahogy az alkohol szüntelenül folyt. Egy idősödő tanácsossal állt, aki örökké a szakállát simogatta és a kukorica emelkedő áráról hablatyolt. Lux illedelmesen bólintott, elfojtott egy ásítást.

Egyike volt Demácia kétévenkénti gáláinak. A Leoghtingham Palota nagy bálteremében tartották, a vendégek egy egész estés kitűnő vacsorára, kifogástalan zenére és kulturált társaságra számíthattak. Más szavakkal, a gála egy kíméletlen lehetőség volt a kékvérűeknek, hogy feltételezett fontosságukban fetrengjenek és fürdőzzenek.

Lux úgy gondolta, hogy gigantikus időpazarlás. Elkalandozó figyelme találkozott édesanyja éles pillantásával. Megmerevedett, és még biztosabbra ragasztva a mosolyt az arcán, a korábbinál is gondosabban járt el a tanácsosnál.

„Azt mondom, Lady Luxanna.” fecsegte Lord Windsor „Sokat nőtt, mióta utoljára láttam. Ugyan meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy csupán gyermek volt alig egy évvel ezelőtt.”

„Hízelgő, jó uram.”Utasította el.

„Ha nem bánja, hogy megkérdezem, van valamiféle úriember kilátásban? Egy olyan gyönyörű kisasszony, mint magácska, biztosan nem szűkölködik az udvarlókban.”

„Én… nem mondhatom, hogy lenne.”

A tanácsos ekkor felnevetett. „Jobban teszi, ha hamar talál egyet, mielőtt a szépsége elhalványul. Aztán senki sem fogja elvenni magát. Micsoda tragédia lenne.”

Lux összeszorította a száját, hirtelen vett levegőt az orrán. „Minden tisztelettel, tanácsos, azt hiszem, túl fogom élni.”

Az volt az a pillanat, amikor meglátta – egy gyors villanás, valami ismerősen kék. Összerezzent, majdnem elejtette az italát. Nem. Az nem lehet. Pillantása egyik sarokról a másikra cikázott, kutatva a tömegben. De nem látta a kéket újra. Elképesztő gondolat volt. Lux tudta róla, hogy őrült, de ennyire biztosan nem bolond, ennyire merész. Csak a szemei játszadoznak vele, elkeseredett próbálkozás a végtelen unalom megzavarására. Tényleg nem volt rá mód. Nem lehetett volna. Nem tudhatott.

„Lady Luxanna?”

„Elnézését kérem, uram, elgondolkodtam. Megtenné, hogy megismétli, kérem?”

„Oh, egyáltalán nem probléma. Csupán egyszerűen azt gondoltam, hogy önből remek anya lenne egy napon, remélhetőleg hamarosan. Semmi nem erősíti meg Demáciát jobban, mint a fiúk új generációja, én mindig azt mondom.”

És Lux válasza csak egy óvatos „ah” volt. Szélesebbre húzta a mosolyát, lenyelte a dühtől forrongó indulatát.

Hirtelen hangos kiáltás hallatszott, amit egy fülsiketítő csattanás követett. Egy hang, ami a felismerhetőség határán táncolt, túlkiáltott a káoszon.

„TŰZ!”

Az őrök gyorsan reagáltak a kijelentésre. Mielőtt Lux teljesen fel tudta dolgozni ezt a hirtelen fordulatot, egy páncélfal gyengéden, de sietve kikísérte az ajtón. A szoba megtelt a résztvevők pánikszerű zajával és a márványlépcsőkön zúgó léptek ricsajával. Luxot magával ragadta a menekülő testek áradata. Ahogy áthaladt az ajtón, egy kéz határozottan megragadta a könyökét és félrehúzta. Aztán szaladt, fürgén át az elsötétített folyosókon, ráncigálva a kattant, kacagó Jinx mögött. De lehetett, de tehette, és meg is tette.

„Jinx, mi a - !”

„Ez egy szöktetés, Zsebfény! Gyerünk! Ne maradj le!”

Átsiettek a hallon, éles kanyarokat és fordulókat téve. A szoknyája hosszával viaskodva és a cipősarka magasságával, Lux nem tudta hová tartanak, míg ki nem rontottak a teraszra. Jinx megállt akkor, szélesre tárta karjait és Lux felé fordult.

A kertben voltak. A félhold leragyogott, megvilágítva a virágokat, a leveleket, a füvet, ami nedves volt még az imént esett esőtől. A vízcseppek mohón szívták magukba és verték vissza a fényt, olyan különös módon, mintha meg akarnák győzni Luxot arról, hogy a csillagok hulltak le. És Jinx mosolygott, szétnyitott karokkal, mintha csak azt mondaná, hogy neki estek le a csillagok.

Abban a pillanatban Lux nem kapott levegőt.

Aztán Jinx oldalra lépett, a mögötte parkoló motor felé intett. És ez volt minden, amit Lux megtehetett, hogy ne törjön ki nevetésben. Annyira nagyon Jinx volt.

„Neked van motorod?”

„Dehogy.”

Lux kérdőn felemelte a szemöldökét, vizsgálgatta a járművet. Észrevette a római számokat VI-ként, festékszóróval fújva, a motoron. Megrázta a fejét, mert hát persze.

A messzi távolban Lux még mindig hallotta a vendégek kétségbeesett hangját. Megharapta az ajkát.

„Valójában semmit sem gyújtottál fel, ugye?”

„Tényleg érdekel?” Válaszolt Jinx, miközben a lopott motorhoz sétált.”Boldognak kéne lenned, hogy nem fegyverekkel lövöldözve rontottam be.”

„Oh, igen. Nagyon jól csináltad. Pirospont, amiért nem öltél meg senkit.”

Jinx átlendítette a lábát az ülésen és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Teljes vigyort villantott. „Örömmel látom, hogy értékelik az erőfeszítéseimet.”

Lux behunyta a szemét.

Enyhe morgás hallatszott, ahogy a motorbicikli életre kelt. Jinx felrúgta a támaszról a gépet, és egyetlen, kihívó szemöldökfelvonást ejtett.

„Akkor, mit mondasz, Zsebfény?”

Lux nem gondolkodott. Nem hagyta magát gondolkodni. Felemelte a ruhája alsó szegélyét és lerúgta a cipőjét. A kötelesség azt diktálta, hogy visszamenjen. Biztosítania kellene a vendégek biztonságát és kényelmét. Fénylő példát kéne mutatnia a Demáciai méltóságoknak. De Luxot nem érdekelte a kötelesség.

Amit akart, az ez, hogy Jinx kirúgta a támaszt és megugrasztotta a kereket. Átszáguldottak a kerteken, kilapítva egy-két rózsabokrot útközben. A szél belekapott a hajába, kiszabadítva a bonyolult frizurából. És akkor Lux sikoltott, a tiszta élvezet érzéketlen hangján, Jinx pedig vele nevetett.

„Carpe diem, motherfucker!”

Ez az, amit akart, ilyen időket, amikor a világ súlya messze leesik a válláról. Ez az, amit Jinxtől kért, ezeket a perceket, a nyers elhagyatottság pillanatait. El fogja fogadni, amit csak kaphat, összegyűjti ezeket a pillanatokat, ezeket a múló, törékeny pillanatokat, elveszve a szélben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Írói megjegyzés:
> 
> A kedvenc fejezetem. Az imént azt a jelenetet olvastad, ami kezdetben összehozta bennem a Jinx/Lux-ot. Elképzeltem, ahogy mindez megtörténik, és sikerült beleesnem ebbe a kis szargödörbe - ahogy ezért a párosításért egyre inkább fellelkesedtem.
> 
> Hát ez az. Minden ehhez a jelenethez vezetett. Csesszünk a 100 szóra. Végeztem.
> 
> Kivéve, hogy igazából nem is.


	25. Kellemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellemes  
> gondtalan  
> (Lélegzet.)

A tengerhez mentek. Órákba telt, kukoricaföldek egymásutánja mellett vezettek. De végül, a számtalan sorban sorakozó halványsárga szálak utat adtak a magas, vastag tölgyeknek és fenyőfáknak. Jinx kanyargós ösvényt vájt az erdőben, csak akkor állva meg, mikor elérték a szikla szélét. Lux azt gondolta, Jinx túlszáguld majd a peremen. Nem tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülést érezzen vagy csalódottságot, amikor a fékek működésbe léptek.

Ennyire közelről, a hullámok fülsüketítőek voltak. A sóval átitatott levegő mélyen a tüdejébe hatolt. Egyszerre volt élénkítő és megsemmisítő. Lux azon gondolkodott, hogy megfulladhat-e így, az óriási és üres tenger szakadékán állva. Semmilyen emberi nyom nem volt fellelhető itt, még hajók vagy vitorlások sem voltak közte és a végtelen horizont közt.

Demácia szívében születve és felnevelve, arra kiképezve, hogy szűk sikátorokban és zsúfolt szobákban harcoljon, oly’ messze volt mindentől és mindenkitől, akit ismert. Itt nem mestere a befolyásolásnak, nem mozgatója az embereknek. Itt, ahol az ég szélesen ásít, ahol a Nap a trilliomodik alkalommal kel fel, ahol a tengerek tajtékoznak – ahogy mindig is volt rég az ősei előtt és mindig lesz, sokkal a halála után – itt ő aprócska.

A kimért léptek csupán halovány visszhang. A kötelesség súlyát elfújta a szél. A magasban a hajnal megédesítette az eget, mélyfeketéből sötétlilát varázsolta. És ott állt a felkelő Nap előtt, nem, mint Luxanna Koronaőr, nem, mint a Fényesség Úrnője, hanem, mint Lux. Csak Lux.

Mert a világ nagyon nagy volt és ő nagyon kicsi. És egy másik trillió napfelkelte alatt senki sem lesz majd, aki emlékezne rá. Jelentéktelen. Az összes idő és tér mit sem törődik a hibáival és az őrültségeivel. Bármit megtehet, amit csak akar.

Lux Jinx felé fordult, kihívás bujkált a mosolyában. „Verseny az aljáig?”

Jinx döbbenten pislantott. De aztán gyorsan magához tért és legalább olyan szélesen elvigyorodott. „Benne vagyok, Zsebfény!”

Lux felkacagott és, egyetlen lélegzetnyi vagy gondolatnyi szünet nélkül a sziklaperem felé rohant. És ugrott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „megnyugtatónak találom a kozmikus jelentőségtelenségemet  
> a csillagokat kibaszottul nem érdeklik, hogy ki vagyok vagy, hogy mit csinálok  
> semmivel sem tartozom az univerzumnak  
> a saját szabályaim szerint létezem”  
> innen: http://timmyjaybird.tumblr.com/post/135476017195/laddersoftherain-queermagicalgirls


	26. Forrongó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lelkes  
> (Ezreal nem helyeselte Lux új barátját.)

„Hé, Lux!” 

A helyéről felállva Ezreal Luxhoz sietett. A közös étkezőben voltak, ahol az éhes hősök ehettek. Az Intézmény a semmi közepén volt, így éttermek nem igazán voltak sétányi közelben. Tehát noxusi és demáciai, meg az összes akárhonnani bajnokok egyetlen lehetősége az a nagyra nőt kantin volt. 

„Oh, Ez!” Köszöntötte Lux, megállva a kifele tartó útján. „Szükséged van valamire?” 

Ezreal zavarában megdörgölte a nyakát. „Jah.. um.. beszélhetnénk? Valahol négyszemközt?” 

És mert ez az Intézmény, emberfelettiekkel és nem emberiekkel benépesítve, valaki mindig hallani fogja a beszélgetést. Nem számít, hogy az ember milyen óvatosan mondja. Ebben az esetben, egy különösen bosszantó patkány hegyes fülei figyeltek fel. Twitch elismerően füttyentett Luxra és Ezrealre.  

 „Bow chicka wow wow!” 

Minekutána az étkező gyakran egyidejűleg látott el riválisokat, következésképpen ott voltak a legerősebb elnyomó igék is. Senki sem tudott varázslatot használni. Ez volt az oka annak, hogy Twitch tovább folytathatta a létezését, ahogy Ezreal bámult rá. Azon volt, hogy megmondja a magáét a patkánynak, mikor Lux békítőleg a vállára tette a kezét. 

„Felejtsd el. Gyere, kísérj vissza a szobámba. Az úton beszélhetünk.” 

Ezreal bólintott, nem bízván a beszédében. Kiindultak az étkezőből, de még, mielőtt kiértek volna, Twitch utánuk kiáltott egy búcsú megjegyzést. 

„Ne csinálj semmit, amit én sem tennék.” 

Szünet állt be. Aztán Lux hallatszott az ajtón túlról. 

„Az nem hagy sok választási lehetőséget, minekutána veled senki sem csinálná!” 

Az egész étkező nevetésben tört ki és egyetértés. Twitch látványosan kapkodta a levegőt, tátott szájjal, mielőtt egy segítőkész Zack becsukta volna neki. Egymás mellett sétáltak. Lux százas vigyort villantott Ezrealre, ahogy a demáciai szárny felé sétáltak. Megrázta a fejét és rámosolygott a lányra. 

„Te valami különleges vagy, Lux.” 

„Köszi.” Megnedvesítette az ajkait. „De, ah, nem azért akartál magányt, hogy megdicsérj. Igaz?” 

Ezreal felhorkantott. „Egyenesen a lényegre.” 

Lux összerezzent. „Igen , feltételezem, nem a legjobb tulajdonságom.” 

„Nem, rendben van, jobb tetszik így.” 

Mély levegőt vett akkor. Maguk voltak a folyosón. Lépteik zaja visszhangot vert a kőlapokon. A hextech lámpák energiával zizegtek, különösen arra bűvölve, hogy felfedjék még az elrejtett dolgokat is. Hasonlóan a rózsaszín őrszemekhez a mérkőzések alatt, biztosította Ezrealt a magányukról. 

„Nézd, Lux.” kezdte „Azt vettem észre, hogy... időt töltetsz... néhány emberrel...” 

Lux pislantott. „Ez. Pontosabbnak kell lenned. Elég sok emberrel szoktam lógni.” 

„Hát nem magától értetődő?” 

„Egyértelműen nem.” 

„Jinxről beszélek! Tudni akarom, miért töltöd az idődet egy közismert bűnözővel! Lux, ez nem te vagy.” 

Lux egy pillanatra csendben maradt. Lehunyta a szemeit és sóhajtott. 

„Tudom.” A válasza egyszerű volt. 

Ezreal várt, hogy folytassa, de Lux csendben maradt. Csak bámult a lányra. 

„Tudod? Nem hiszem, hogy tudnád! Elpusztította a városomat, több tucat embert ölt meg, tömeghisztériát robbantott ki – Lux, ő egy terrorista! Egy gyilkos! Egy pszichopata!” 

„Tizenhét halálos áldozat volt. Legalább milliós értékű károk. Lázadás és széleskörű fosztogatások azután. Tudom, oké, tudom.” 

„De mégis vele lógsz? Miért?” 

„Mert én... Ezt nehéz megmagyarázni.”, 

Ezreal két gondolat közt megdermedt, Lux megállt mellette. Tanulmányozta a lány arcát egy percig, szemei összehúzva kutatták. Aztán megrázta a fejét, a csalódottság egyértelműen megmutatkozott, mikor felsóhajtott. 

„Látod, fogalmad sincs. Ha tudnád, ha tényleg tudnád, milyen volt – a félelem, a keserűség, a fájdalom, amit okozott, ő okozott – nem maradnál egyazon szobában vele.” 

Lux nyelt, elfordulva Ezrealtől. „... rendben van. Tehát, talán nem ismerem őt úgy, ahogyan te ismered. Nem az én otthonom pusztult el. Nem az én szomszédjaimat gyilkolták meg. Semmi kárt nem okozott nekem. Ő lényegében senki nekem.” Megállt egy pillanatra, az ajkába harapott. „Ez az, amiért képes vagyok más szemmel nézni rá.” 

Anélkül, hogy még egy szót is magyarázkodott volna, Lux újra sétálni kezdett. Ezreal pislantott, egy pillanatra megbénulva, mielőtt a lány után sietett. 

„Én mondom, hogy okos. Szellemes. Vicces és szokatlan és briliáns.” Lux gyorsabban sétált, egyenesen előre nézve. 

Ezreal eléje ugrott, elállva a kilátást és az utat. „És ez jóvá teszi a kegyetlenségét? Az érzéketlen erőszakosságát? Az elveinek a hiányát?” 

Lux lehunyta a szemeit, hirtelen állt meg, lépés közben. Megrázta a fejét. 

„Nem! Én nem...” Nyelt egyet. „Nem hagyom figyelmen kívül egyiket sem! Teljes mértékben tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kicsoda ő és miket csinált!” 

„És te ennek ellenére veled töltöd az idődet? Önként?” 

„Ez tényleg nem tartozik rád!” 

Lux megpróbált átfurakodni Ezreal mellett, de ő szilárdan állt, kezei kinyújtva, hogy a karjánál fogva megragadhassák. 

„Lux, kérlek.” 

A lány felsóhajtott, megzuhanva. Szemeit lehunyta, ahogy könyökét a fiú vállára tette. 

„Megnevettet, tudod? Azzal kezdődött, hogy sosem hagyott békén. Soha. Bárhonnan előbukkanhatott a legváratlanabb helyekről. És utáltam. De aztán...” Lux szárazon kuncogott, kinyitotta szemeit. „De aztán... aztán, azt hiszem, hozzá szoktam. Megszoktam, hogy folyton hátra kell néznem a vállam felett, hogy ott van-e.” 

Lux akkor elhúzódott, Ezreal szemeibe nézve. „És tudtam, oké? Tisztában voltam vele, hogy semmi jót nem jelent mindenki tudja. Csakhogy... Kezdtük jól érezni magunkat? Azt hiszem? És ő annyira... Mi nem – mi nem illünk össze. Úgy értem, rá nézel és aztán rám, és mi a pokol, de...” Leengedte a pillantását. „Megnevettet, oké?” 

„De ez Jinx! Két lábon járó veszély!” 

„Igen! De Ezreal...” Lux mély levegőt vett és elfordult tőle. „Az emberek tudnak több, mint egy dimenziósak lenni. És Jinx... Ő egyszerre képes lenni kegyetlen és okos, érzéketlen és szellemes, erkölcstelen és zseniális. Ő egy ember, Ez.” 

„Az emberek nem járkálnak föl s alá, téve, amit ő csinál!” 

Lux bámulva Ezreal felé fordult aztán. „De, csakis az emberek teszik! Nem látni állatokat háborúba vonulni vagy gyilkosságot elkövetni, ne adj' isten pusztulásba dönteni csupán a szórakozás kedvéért! Ilyenek csupán mi vagyunk!” Megállt akkor, ellazítva a vállait. „Nem akarom... kedvelhetővé vagy szimpatikussá tenni. Utálhatod, rendben van. De nem címkézd fel, mint valami egydimenziós szörnyeteg. Ne csapd be magad azzal, hogy nem olyan,  mint mi. Hogy nem egy ember. Hogy nem lehetnek barátai. Hogy kizárólag kegyetlenségre képes.” 

Lux állta a pillantását egy másodperccel tovább, mielőtt elnézett volna. Újra sétálni kezdett, de Ezreal ottmaradt, ahol állt. Aztán, ahogy a távolság nőtt kettejük közt, lágyan megszólalt. 

„Megéri?” 

Lux a lépés közepén állt meg. Csend követte. Egyikük sem mozdult, Ezreal óvatosan nézte csak Luxot. Eltelt egy másodperc, aztán tíz, majd harminc. Végül a lány megköszörülte a torkát. 

„Ez, szeretsz felfedezni, igaz?” 

Ezreal felemelt szemöldökkel bámult rá. „Igen?” 

„Mármint, abszolúte akarod csinálni. Felkelsz reggel és ez az első dolog, amire gondolsz. És olyan izgatott leszel miatta.” 

„Lux, hová akarsz kilyukadni?” 

Szembe fordultak aztán. A lány arca ugyan száraz volt, de volt valami könnyes csillogás a szemeiben. „Van valamid, egy rendeltetés, szenvedély. Valami, amitől élőnek érezheted magad. És Ez, nagyon örülök neked. De nekem semmi olyasmim nincs, nem úgy, mint neked. Azért jöttem ide, a Ligához, mert nem volt hova mennem. Te... neked ott van a mindenhol.” 

Ezreal összeráncolta szemöldökét. „Ennek mi köze van Jinxhez?”  

Lux mosolygott, egy szomorú, apró ív az ajkain. „Érdekessé teszi a dolgokat, mintha lenne mit várnom. Emlékeztet rá, hogy milyen élni. És szórakozunk. Ennyi az egész. Olyan jól szórakozunk.” 

Ezreal felsóhajtott. „Lux...” 

„Tudom, hogy jót akarsz, Ez. Tudom. De tudok gondoskodni magamról. És nem, mintha bármi rosszat tettünk volna – némi graffiti, de ez minden, esküszöm. Én nem – nem változom bűnözővé. Jól vagyok. Tényleg.” Fújtatott egyet és megrázta a fejét. „Nézd, ha valaha meglátsz engem, nem is tudom, cukorkát lopni kisgyerekektől, akkor megüthetsz. De ebben a pillanatban találtam egy módot arra, hogy ne legyek olyan nyomorult, ha csak egy kis időre is.” 

Ezreal élesen vette a levegőt, aztán lecsukta a szemeit, kezeit ökölbe szorította. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, átgondolta, amit Lux mondott. A lány türelmesen várt, nem pazarolt egy szót sem. Egy perc után  a fiú felsóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. 

„Még csak úgy tenni sem tudok, mintha érteném. De... boldoggá tesz?” 

Lux nyelt egyet, és azt suttogta „Igen, azt hiszem igen.” 

„Akkor tényleg nem számít, hogy mit mondok. Azt fogod tenni, amit eddig is.” 

„A jóváhagyásod akkor is jól esne.” 

Ezreal lassan megingatta a fejét, felnézve rá. „Sajnálom Lux... De ez... valami olyasmi, amit nem tudok megadni neked 

Lux állta a pillantását, kihívás és kérelem egyben. Ezreal nem pislogott. Egy pillanatnyi teljes csend állt be. Aztán Lux lehunyta a szemeit, lélegzete a torkában rekedt. Elsétált a fiútól. 

„Rendben van.” lux alig hallhatóan mondta. „Oké.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valójában szeretem Ezrealt és Luxot. Úgy gondolom, hogy édesek együtt. Tehát, Lux tanulni fog a poligámiáról, mármint. Ezreal csak kevésszer jelenik majd meg, mert ez egy Jinx és Lux történet, köszi szépen. De nem tagadhatom, hogy Ezreal fontos Luxnak ugyanúgy. Közeli barátok, néha többek. De Ezreal mindig utazik és Luxnak ott vannak az alkalmi katonai megbízásai. Dolgoznak rajta, amikor tudnak, de az idő javában a saját dolgaik után mentek. És nekik jó volt így. 
> 
> (Igazándiból ez egy gyönyörű kontraszt Jinx és Lux dinamikája közt. Lux élvezi, hogy egyformán független partnere van, akinek nincsenek olyan nagymértékű fenntartásai állandóan. Rád nézek, Jinx.)


	27. Testtelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forma nélküli  
> (Az egyik lézereket használt. A másik rakétákat. Hogy miként gondolhatták valaha, hogy diszkrétek lehetnek, Vayne nem tudta.)

Vayne nem tudta, mégis mit hittek, kit vernek át.

Felkészülő meccs volt, gyakorlás másnapra. Zaun és Piltover egy kis nézeteltérésbe keveredett a hulladék eltávolításával kapcsolatban. Egészen pontosan egy zauni társaság erősen radioaktív mellékterméket ömlesztett a kikötő vizébe, és a szennyezés elérte a piltoveri fennhatóságú partszakaszt is. A mérkőzést azért szervezték, hogy kordában tartsa a konfliktust a két városállam közt, akik igényt tartottak szövetségeseik segítségére. Vayne önként jelentkezett, leginkább azért, mert eljutott hozzá néhány rosszmájú pletyka, ami összekötötte a Zaunite tech-et a fekete mágiával.  Kikényszeríteni némi társasági korlátozást pedig, csak segíthette hosszútávon.

Piltover csapata tartalmazta Ziggset a középső ösvényen, Jaycet a felsőn, Vi-t a dzsungelben és Vayne-t az alsón, Sona támogatásával. Illetve Sonának kellett volna ott lennie, de A Húrok Virtuózának fellépése volt esedékes aznap este és nem tudott elmenni a felkészülésre. Luxot hívták be helyettesíteni. Nos, általában Vayne-nek egy szava sem lett volna a Luxal való közös munkáról. Kitűnő csapatjátékos volt, briliáns stratéga és egy egyébként is kellemes személy – dacára annak, hogy néha túl vidám is. Nem. Vayne-nek tényleg nem volt oka a panaszra. Kivéve...

A zauni csapatban ott volt Mundo a felső ösvényen, Victor középen, Warwick a dzsungelben és Tresh támogatásával Jinx az alsón. Elég trükkös csapat, de Vayne nem aggódott különösebben. Nem, a probléma kizárólag az ellenséges ADC-ben gyökeredzett. Amikor találkoztak az ösvényükön, Jinx meglátta Luxot és a szemei istentelen vidámsággal ragyogtak fel. Nehéz volt Vayne-t megijeszteni, de amikor látta azokat a vörös szemeket megvillanni, akkor végigfutott a gerincén a jeges borzongás.

Az első néhány percben minden nyugodt volt, leginkább egy farmolási parádé. Treesh és Lux bokrokban ültek, míg Vi és Warwick inkább koncentráltak a felső és középső ösvényekre. Vayne és Jinx ráérősen játszadoztak a végső csapásokkal. De amint Vayne morzsányi biztonságot érzett (unalmat), Jinx kinyitotta azt a nagy, lepcses száját és énekelni kezdett.

“Oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh - oh! Caught in a bad romance!”

Másfél perc elteltével még mindig dalolászott. Továbbá obszcén mennyiségű figyelmet szentelt Vayne szupportjának, majdhogynem teljesen ignorálva őt. Tresh képességeinek testamentuma volt, hogy Jinx olyan sokáig túlélte. A Láncok Őre, ami őt illeti, bizonytalannak látszott az eseményektől.

Vayne arca együtt érzően megrándult, amint Lux kiugrott egy Zap! útjából, csak, hogy egy kampót kapjon az arcába. Ahogy rángatták, Jinx rákacsintott, golyószóróra váltott és megduplázta az ösvénykontrollt.

“I want it bad, your bad romance,” dúdolta, töltényekkel szórva meg Luxot.

Vayne az idézőjére kiáltott, a gyógyító varázslat aktiválódott, megmente a támogatót a halál markából. Gyorsan válaszolt egy fénycsapdával, Jinxet egy közeli falhoz szegezve. Lux megragadta az alkalmat, hogy elsántikáljon, vissza a bázisra. Gyilkosság nem történt, de Jinxre áldásos csend borult Lux távollétében.

Természetesen, ez csak pillanatnyi haladék, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy Lux visszatért,Jinx újra énekelni kezdett. Vayne figyelte, ahogy Lux összeszorított fogakkal folytatta a feléje irányuló támadásokat kikerülő táncot. De a könyörtelen fókusz megtette a hatását.

“You and me could write a bad romance!” dalolta Jinx és eltalálta Luxot egy jól irányzott Villám! lövéssel.

„Óvatosan, Koronaőr,” figyelmeztette Vayne, „még egy ilyen, és a végső támadása meg fog ölni.”

„Tisztában vagyok vele, Shauna” lihegte Lux, és ránézett „nem vagyok idióta.”

Vayne csak fújt egyet és figyelmét visszairányította a minionokra.

Lux elment, hogy őrszemeket helyezzen el. Újfent, egy pillanatnyi szünet, ahogy Jinx elvesztette közvetlen látóköréből Luxot. Túl hamar vége lett, ahogy a dallam újra felzendült. Vayne leeresztette a nyílpuskáját, egy néma és hasonlóan összezavarodott Jinxre bámulva. Lux újra megjelent az ösvényen, beleadva a dalba apait-anyait.

„Cause you’re a criminal as long as you’re mine!” Lux elkapta Jinx’s pillantását és pimaszul elmosolyodott, minden mentegetőzéstől mentesen.

Vayne érzett egy kezdődő fejfájást a szemei mögött, és a zavarodottság elszivárgott Jinx arcáról, helyettesítette a féktelen jókedv. Aztán elszabadult a pokol. Jinx aligha zavartatta magát a minionokkal, túl elfoglalt volt az ő kis rögtönzött duettjükkel. Egyértelmű előny lett volna, ha Vayne vissza tudta volna nyerni a koncentrációját. De habár Lux sok területen tehetséges volt, mint a kémkedés és a harci stratégiák, a zene nem volt az erőssége. Borzasztóan és fájdalmasan hamis volt, a hangja úgy recsegett, mint ahogy a jég sistereg a forró vízben. Ha helyesen hasznosították volna, hatásos formája lett volna a kínzásnak.

Vayne megosztott egy sokat mondó pillantást Treshel és mindketten bólintottak. A támogató eltűnt őrszemeket rakni bárhová, aminek nincs köze az alsó ösvényhez. A lövész a békához tartott, Vi-nek csak egy futólagos biztatást dobva oda. Így Lux és Jinx kettesben maradtak az ösvényen. Vayne-t meglepte volna, ha bármelyikük észreveszi az ő és Tresh távozását. Mindkettő túlságosan belemerült a saját kis „dolgukba”.

Őszintén, nem tudta, kit akarnak becsapni. Volt ott valami szavak nélküli Jinx és Lux között, pimasz mosolyokból és kihívó vigyorokból forrasztva. Egyértelmű volt abból, ahogy kivédték egymás képességeit, mintha egy szeretett tánc lépéseit követnék. Bizalmasság és jártasság szőtte át minden interakciójukat, egy összetett, árnyalt gubót szőve köréjük – egy akadályt, hogy mindenkit távol tartson.

Vayne úgy vélte, különösen szerencsés, hogy Demácia Piltoverrel szövetkezett, nem pedig Zaunnal. Az ötlet, hogy Jinx és Lux egy ösvényen dolgozzanak, valóban fenyegető gondolat volt. Nem lennének megállíthatatlanok, de ijesztő páros igen, az ő kis névtelen, megfoghatatlan „valamijük” miatt még veszélyesebbek.


	28. Gondtalanság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felhőtlenség  
> (Csajos este!)

„Szóóóóóval…” kezdte Quinn, hörpintve egyet a teájából. „Mizu veled és Jinxel?”

Lux megállt a kávékevergetésben. „Miért kérdez mindenki Jinxről?”

Sona kérdőn gesztikulált.

Lux felsóhajtott, megforgatta szemeit. „Ezreal érdeklődött róla korábban. Tudni akarta, miért töltöm az időm egy, idézem, ’közismert bűnözővel’.”

„Hát, és miért?” Quinn a kérdés közben előre hajolt.

„Barátok vagyunk! Olyan nehéz ezt elhinni?”

Quinn és Sona összenéztek. Óvatosan letették bögréiket.

„Csak barátok?” erősködött Quinn.

Lux összeráncolta a homlokát. „Nos, igen…”

Sona sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. Quinn grimaszolt, és egy kicsit még előrébb dőlt. „Gyerünk, Lux. Légy őszinte.”

„Az vagyok!” Lux csak fintorgott. „Mégis mire véljem ezt?”

„Láttuk, ahogy őt nézed. Az nem a semmiről árulkodik.”

Lux megdermedt és megakadt a lélegzete. Nyelt egyet és elfordult Quinntől. „Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz.”

Quinn egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit. „Ugyan kérlek. Ne is próbáld meg letagadni! Olyan nyilvánvaló vagy néha, hogy én jövök zavarba helyetted.”

Sona jelelt, Quinn pedig csettintett a nyelvével. „Hát persze, hogy édesnek gondolnád, Sona.”

Sona újra jeleket mutatott, gyorsabban ezúttal, sokkal hevesebb mozdulatokkal. Quinn elpirult, majd szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. „Igen, oké. Szerintem is aranyos.”

Visszafordították figyelmüket Luxra, aki megköszörülte a torkát és egy hajtincset a füle mögé tűrt. Még mindig elkerülte a pillantásukat, de lassan, bizonytalanul beszélni kezdett.

„Oké, tehát… úgy gondolom… Jinxszexi.”

Quinn pislantott. „Elnézést. Megismételnéd?”

„Lux mély, remegő lélegzetet vett. „Úgy hiszem, Jinx jól néz ki. Mármint, tényleg nagyon jól.”

„Ahha.” motyogta Quinn gondolataiba merülve. Sokatmondó pillantást vetett Sonára, de ő csak mosolygott válaszként és megvonja a vállát. Quinn újfent Luxot fürkészte aztán. „És ez minden?”

Lux felemelte az arcát, egyenesen Quinn szemeibe nézett. Nem pirult el és nem is vágott pofákat. Az arckifejezése makacsul nyugodt volt és állandó. „Igen, ez minden. Jinx dögös. És azt hiszem, le akarok feküdni vele. Csak tizenkilenc vagyok, tudod. Még mindig vannak… szükségleteim. Csak erről van szó. Csak hormonkoktél és tinédzser impulzusok. El fog múlni.”

Sona összeráncolta a homlokát. Quinn összepréselte ajkait. Lux nem pislogott, visszautasította a szemeikben bujkáló szánalmat. Semmi nem volt, amiért sajnálni kellett volna őt. Tökéletesen jól volt. Tehát akkor - akkor ágyba akart bújni Jinxel, meglehet. De az nem probléma. Az csak vágy. Semmi ok nem volt rá, hogy Quinn és Sona olyan… szomorúnak tűnjenek. Mintha tudtak volna valamit, amit ő nem. Mert nem is tudhattak.

Semmi több nem volt közte és Jinx között. Abszolúte semmi, a legkevésbé sem.


	29. Elbájolva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elragadtatva   
> (Jinx rettegett.)

Lux kiabált. A kezei ökölbe szorultak. A teste egyik oldalról a másikra vonaglott. Lux úgy sikított, mintha a bőre túl szoros volna, mintha a csontjai túl kicsik lennének, mintha épp a lelkét tépnék ki.

Ami, döbbent rá Jinx, erősen lehetséges volt, tekintve, hogy Karthus volt az énekes. Végignézte Luxot, a léleklopás bármilyen jele után kutatva. No nem, mintha tudta volna, hogy az hogyan is néz ki. De úgy képzelte, fájdalmas lehet. Lux nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki szenved. Ugyanakkor Jinx ezt nem mondhatta el saját magáról, minekutána Lux egyenesen a fülébe sikoltozott. Mégis, félretéve a süketséget, Jinx nem igazán bánta. Kitartott a döntése mellett, hogy elvigye oda Luxot.

Mélyen Zaun gyomrában voltak, egy elhagyatott raktárban, a kikötő mellett. Ez volt a kiválasztott helyszín a hírhedt Pentakill fellépéseire. Az együttes híres volt arról, hogy rendszeresen változtatják a próbatermeket és csak a megfelelő kapcsolattal rendelkezőknek volt esélyük bekerülni a rögtönzött koncertjeikre. Jinx nem volt az ismertek közt, de tudta, kit kell megfenyegetni. A Pentakill volt a kedvenc bandája, és egy ritka, átgondolt pillanatban elhívta Luxot, hogy jöjjön vele.

Jinx nem az a fajta volt, aki kereste a társaságot. Ha valahova el akart menni, akkor csak simán felállt és ment. A társaság csak lelassította. Aztán furcsának találta, hogy időt töltsön valakivel, így, együtt lógva. Ez nem egy olyan helyzet volt, amiben rettenetesen jártas lett volna. Nem érezte magát túl kényelmesen.

De megéri, gondolta, hogy Luxot így láthatja. A szemei úgy csillogtak, ahogy a tábortüzek égnek. Az arca kipirult nyers, vad vörössel. A haja a vállára hullott, mint egy megkopott fátyol – széleken felszakadva, varrásoknál kiszabadulva. Éhesnek látszott. Vadnak. Úgy tűnt, élete legjobb perceit éli.

 És Jinx lebénult. A vágy végigfolyt a gerincén gyors, zabolázatlan folyamként. Így akarta megtartani Luxot. Így, ebben a táncoló és ugráló formában. Így akarta megtartani Luxot, ebben az őrületben, a levegőbe boxolva és fejet rázva. Így akarta megtartani Luxot, ebben a félőrült eufóriában: ajkak nyitva, szemekben lázas fénnyel, remegve. 

Jinx hirtelen levegőt vett, az sziszegett a fogai közt.

Meg akarta tartani Luxot.

Rémisztőnek találta a gondolatot.


	30. Légies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mennyei, leírhatatlan, testetlen

(Az első csók.) Nem szabadott volna romantikusnak lennie. A koncertnek épphogy vége volt. Egy sikátor szájában álltak. Szennyvíz és rothadó maradékok szaga fojtogatta őket. Koszosak és izzadtak voltak, és büdösek a füsttől. Jinx egy téglafalnak dőlt. Az utcai lámpa fénye pislákolt felette, egy zümmögő, fluoreszkáló fényudvar. Árnyékok emelték ki az arca vonalát, orra lejtését, az ajkai ívét, ahogy csak egy kicsit, egy egészen kicsit felfelé görbültek. Luxot nézte félig lehunyt szemekkel és pimaszul mosolygott.

Lux az impulzusra és a tehetetlenségre gondolt. Éles kanyarokra és csikorgó kerekekre gondolt. Dugóhúzóra gondolt, ostorra, a megdagadt vénáiban sűrűn és gyorsan száguldozó adrenalinra. Jinx kinyitotta a száját, mintha beszélni akarna. De Lux csak a szíve szorítását hallotta, mintha egy ököl lapulna a mellkasában.

Nem volt romantikus. Rémisztő volt.

Az, ahogy a fény éppen hogy elérte Jinxet. Az, ahogy az árnyékok meghatározták őt. Az, ahogy a látható és láthatatlan határán ragadt, miként a vég fakul lassan a feketébe. És Luxot elragadta egy mindent felemésztő félelem. Fájdalmasan tisztában lett az idővel, a másodpercekkel, a lélegzetekkel, melyek túl gyorsak a számláláshoz. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy Jinx eltűnik, hogy Jinx nem valódi, hogy ha csak elnéz - ha csupán pislant - Jinx már nem lesz ott. Az idő egyre csak fogyott és neki csak egyetlen esélye volt.

Lux megragadta Jinx vállait és közelebb húzta magához. Azok az ajkak, még mindig nyitva, találkoztak az övével, elnyelve az utolsó kiejtett szótagokat. Azt gondolta, ne. Ne menj el. Gyere vissza. Maradj. Maradj. Maradj. Itt. Velem.

"Kérlek." Motyogta Lux, miközben elhúzódott.

Jinx mosolygott és egy szót sem szólt. Az egyetlen alkalommal, mikor kellet volta, az egyetlen alkalommal, mikor Lux szerette volna, csendben maradt. Csak lehajolt, újabb csókot követelve. Lux lehunyta a szemeit. A körmei nyers vonalakat karmoltak Jinx bőrébe. Ottmaradt.

Nem volt ígéret. De elég volt.

Elég, mondta magának.

Annak kell lennie.

 


	31. Múló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elröppenő  
> (Az első szex utáni reggel.)

"Azt reméltem, hogy lefekszem veled és megszabadulok tőled."

Az ágyban feküdtek. Nos, Jinx heverészett. Lux felült. Háta a falnak vetve, rosszallás ült az ajkain. Magához ölelte a térdeit. Mindketten anyaszült meztelenek voltak.

 

A Pentakill koncert utáni reggel volt. Jinx lakásán voltak. A Nap még nem kelt fel. Csak az utcalámpák biztosítottak némi fényt, a bágyadt zöld derengés beszűrődött a redőnyön. Egy hangot sem lehetett hallani, sem részeg kiáltások, sem kaparászó patkányok, sem magukat ajánlgató utcalányok. Minden mozdulatlan volt.

 

Jinx hason feküdt a matracon. Lux figyelte őt, szemei végigfutottak a színes tetoválásokon és a válla ívén. Ott, ahol a nyak leereszkedik, ahol a gerinc a koponyába fut, Lux megüthette volna őt. Kapott kiképzést. Könnyű lett volna. És nem, mintha bárkinek hiányozna. Kivéve, hogy ez nem igaz, nemde bár?

 

Jinx felkacagott. A hangját eltompította a párna.

 

"Hát eléggé visszafelé sült el."

 

Lux engedett egy halvány mosolyt az ajkaira futni. Becsukta a szemeit.

 

Nem, gondolta. Nem volt igaz, már nagyon régóta.


	32. Fahéj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aromás fűszer, maga a lágy, barnás szín  
> (Jinx sütit sütött. Lux elámult.)

"Te... sütsz?"

 

"Megnyugtatónak találom." Szipogott Jinx, és sértődött pózt vett fel. "És nagyon sértőnek, hogy kételkedsz a kulináris képességeimben."

 

Lux felhorkantott, összefonta a kezeit a mellkasa előtt. "Csak nem tűnsz olyan embernek."

 

"És te nem úgy nézel ki, mint egy beépített ügynök." Jinx vigyorgott, ráncolta az orrát és megvillantotta a fogait. "De mindketten tudjuk, hogy hol voltál. Miket csináltál."

 

Lux megdermedt, aztán fújtatott egyet és elnézett oldalra. "Övön aluli." A számtalan összetevőtől zsúfolt konyhapulthoz sétálva, Lux játszani kezdett egy üveg fahéjjal.

"Tudod, ha ez annyira segít, miért nem csinálod ezt, mondjuk, gyilkolás helyett. Dolgozhatnál Morggal."

 

"Csak, mert megnyugtatónak találom, az még nem jelenti, hogy állandóan ezt akarom csinálni. A sütés lecsillapít. A lövöldözés boldoggá tesz." Jinx egy pillantást vetett a válla felett rá, amit egyedül úgy lehetett csak leírni, mint 'nyilván'.

 

Lux belélegzett, lassan és mélyen. "Persze. Természetes. Miért is kérdeztem."

 

Jinx felhorkantott. "Nemt'om. Egy zsenihez képest nem vagy túl okos."

 

"Ezt nehezményezem."

 

Előre nyúlt, és Jinx kivette az üvegcsét Lux kezei közül. "Teasütemény megfelel?"

"Tényleg van beleszólásom?" Kérdezte Lux, és nézte, hogy vadul kezdte darabolni a vajat.

 

Jinx felnevetett. "Na, most már kezded kapiskálni!"


	33. Amorf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meghatározhatatlan, formátlan  
> (Micsoda volt Jinx egyébként? Fogalmunk sincs.)

A fénynek van szerkezete. A fénynek van formája. A fénynek vannak atomjai, amik tökéletesen kiszámítható egyenletek szerint mozognak. Lux rég elsajátította már a fény tudományát, felfedezte az összes választ és megoldotta minden változóra. Ki tudta számolni a Jinx mosolyát visszatükröző sugarak sebességét. De hamar megtanulta, hogy Jinxet kiszámítani ez egészen más probléma. Egy folyamatosan változó algoritmus volt, ahol az ellentmondás folyamatos, és még akkor is elő tudott rukkolni meglepetésekkel. Jinx minden ellentéte volt, amiért Lux dolgozott. Nem volt mérhető. Nem voltak diszciplínái. Minden, ami nem rend és béke. Feladvány rejtélybe burkolva. És Lux meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy nem akarja tudni a választ.


	34. Vízesés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuhatag   
> (A legtöbb embernek agymenései vannak. Jinxnek agyviharai.)

Az volt a baj Jinxel, legalábbis egy a sok közül, hogy igazából sosem ált le. Mindent olyan puszta buzgalommal és kitartással csinált, ami egyszerre volt ijesztő és csodálatra méltó. A szenvedélyei felfalták őt. A gondolatai, az ötletei gyorsan repültek át szinapszisain, elrejtve a tudatát és sosem hagyva őt egyedül.

„Soha.” mondta egyszer Luxnak.

Korai órái voltak a reggelnek, mikor senki épeszű nem volt még ébren. Jinx lakásán voltak, a káoszban, ami nappali volt hivatott lenni, eltemetve koszos ruhák és cukorkás papírok, franciakulcsok, csavarhúzók és egyre inkább komplex tervek oldalai alatt. Jinx megszállottan firkált a falakra, évek óta kifogyva a papírból. Lux a lassan padlóig futó figurák sorait tanulmányozta. Közelebb lépett egyhez, az ujját egy bizonyos számon pihentetve.

„Túlbecsülted. Ha megváltoztatod a kitevőt 4-re 6 helyett, sokkal pontosabb eredményeket kapsz.”

Jinx megállt és felnézett az aktuális vázlatból. A halálos nyugalom, ami megszállta, éles és nyugtalanító kontrasztot alkotott a korábbi szüntelen mozgásával. Úgy bámult Luxra, mintha nem igazán tudná kitalálni, hogy Lux hová tartozott az egyenletben, egy megmagyarázhatatlan a változóban, amit elvétett. Aztán elvigyorodott, és azzal újradefiniálta a vad fogalmát.

„Uram Isten! Igazad van! Kösz, Zsebfény. Egy egész esti munkát spóroltál meg nekem.”

„Akkor most már nemsokára lefekszel aludni?”

„Mi? Dehogy! Most már áttérhetek más dolgokra. Mint módosítani a rakétáim robbanás átmérőjét.”

Lux felsóhajtott, saját magával dacolva. „Akkor csinálok kávét.”

„Fennmaradsz velem?”

„Hagynálak egyedül? Élve felfalnád magad.”

Jinx elmosolyodott akkor, egy lágy, szégyenlős ív játszott az ajkain, a szeme sarkába ráncok gyűltek. Az arcán felbukkanó tiszta csodálatnak és hálának nem szabadott volna ekkora hatással lennie Luxra. Kivéve azt, hogy abszolút újdonságnak hatott Jinxet másnak látni, mint két lábon járó, közvetlen életveszély. Lux hangosan nyelt.

„Mellesleg, legalább két hibát láttam az utolsó számításodban.”

„Na ne! Hol!”

Ahogy Jinx sarkon fordult, Lux kiment a konyhába. Számokra gondolt, adatok áradatára. Áramlatokra gondolt, a sziklák felé sodródásra. Élekre gondolt, átbukásra, leesésre. Talán azért, mert ő maga, lassan és csendesen is zuhant.


	35. Elvarázsolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elbűvölt  
> (Amikor romantikáról volt szó, Jinx kicsit régimódi volt.)

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your boyfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!"

Lux megébredt, majd felült az ágyban. Kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből és szélesre tárta az ablak szárnyait. Az álomvilágtól félig még kótyagosan kidugta a fejét  és lesandított. Jinx vigyorgott vissza rá, magasan feltartva egy hangládát.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!"

„Mi a fenét művelsz?”

„Szerenádot adok neked, nyilván? Mégis minek látszik?”

„Birtokháborításnak.”

„Cöh, naná! Hát nem tudod, hogy működik a szerenádozás?”

Lux szemforgatva összefonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt. Teljesen éber és ébren volt már.

„Az éjszaka közepe van! Fel fogod verni az egész házat!”

„A-aa! Garen az Intézményben ragadt éjszakára, az anyucikád diplomáciai úton van. Teljesen egyedül vagy.” Jinx fényesen mosolygott akkor. „Szóval, arra gondoltam, hogy szórakoztathatnálak kicsit.”

Lux pislantott. Mereven bámult Jinxre, mielőtt a fejét rázva nevetésben tört volna ki. Hát persze, hogy Jinx tudott minderről. Az ablakpárkányra könyökölt.

„Miből gondolod, hogy szeretem a popzenét, úgy mellesleg?”

Jinx leengedte a hangládát. „Úgy érted, hogy nem? Azt hittem oda vagy a táncolós, eleven zenéért.”

„Egy olyan édes lány, mint én? Kérlek, mindenki tudja, hogy a heavy metal-ért rajongok.”

„Huh. Hát, azért befejezhetem a dalt?” Kérdezte Jinx, oly nagyon panaszosan és elszántan.

Luxot elbűvölte, ahogy Jinx szemei olyan nagyok lettek. És Jinx tudta, a pimasz mosolyából ítélve, amikor Lux elkerülhetetlenül megadta magát. Csak, ahogy azelőtt tette - kezdett rájönni - és, ahogy a későbbiekben fogja, újra és újra.

„Meg tudnálak állítani?”

„Dehogy!”

Lux felhorkantott, aztán intett Jinxnek, hogy folytassa. A mosoly fényessége a lövész arcán vetekedhetne a Végső Szikrával. És csak így, Lux egy kicsit mélyebbre zuhant, ezért az őrült, furcsa, eleven lányért.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuss. A zenei ízlésem kifogástalan.


	36. Fáradtság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimerültség  
> (Hooosszú nap volt.)

Hosszú és kimerítő nap volt. Luxnak nem egy, nem kettő, de három edzése is volt alacsony szintű idézőkkel. Egyértelműen amatőr órák voltak a Szurdokban aznap. Az átvillanások, az Égetések, a Teleportálások és a Gyógyítások mindig rosszul időzítettek vagy irányítottak voltak, ha használták őket egyáltalán. Volt egy emlékezetes szösszenete, amikor az idézője a Megvilágosodás és a Megtisztulás mellett döntött. De erre valók az edző mérkőzések – bukásra, tapasztalásra, tanulásra. Felkészítette az idézőket és a hősöket a valójában fontos megmérettetésekre.

Mégis, nem tette könnyebbé az akklimatizálódást az új idézőknek – Lux nyögve egyenesítette ki sajgó hátát - sem kevésbé fájdalmassá. A körlete előtt állt, sóvárogva – a nyálcsorgatás szélén – némi pihenésre. Sietve kinyitotta a zárakat az ajtón, csak, hogy az ágyát máris elfoglalva találja. Jinx feküdt az ágyban, aludt, tökéletesen meghittnek és nyugodtnak tűnt. Lux valamiféle súlyt érzett a mellkasában, teljességet a bordái között, mint egy megdagadt ököl. Esküdött – az Igazság legfelsőbb bíráinak – az csak a fáradtság tünete volt. És nem volt – semmiképp sem – a vonzalom a belógó suhancért. Dehogy. Is. Egyáltalán. Csak fáradt volt. Valójában annyira borzasztóan kimerült, hogy meg sem próbálta kirúgni Jinxet. Túl sok energiába került volna, amivel akkor éppen nem rendelkezett. Ennyi az egész. Tényleg.

„Ne sajátítsd ki a takarókat.” motyogta álmosan, miközben bemászott az ágyba.

Hátával Jinx felé Lux nem láthatta az apró, titkos mosolyt Jinx ajkaira ülni. És ha Lux felettébb jól aludt azon az estén, ha bármi különösebb kényelmet kapott volna az oldalról érkező melegtől, akkor az az ő dolga volt tudni, és senkié kitalálni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csupán közelebb voltak a demáciai körletek, valamint Lux kitűnő illatú öblítővel mossa az ágyneműit és Jinx… nem is emlékszik, ha valaha ki is mosta a sajátját.


	37. Elnyelés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elmulasztás  
> (Lux nagyon önző lány volt.)

Ők nem bujkáltak. Nem lopakodtak. Csak nem mondták el senkinek. Jinx nem volt az a típus, aki személyes dolgokat oszt meg. Sokat beszélt, de valójában soha nem mondott vele semmit. A legtöbb ember csak úgy ismerte, mint az a dilis csaj, aki dolgokra lövöldöz. Jobb szerette így. Ami Luxot illeti, ő sem volt olyan nyitott. Becsapta az embereket, hogy azt higgyék, ismerik, de valójában nem sokan tették. A családja biztosan nem.

De Jinx igen. Jinx ismerte őt. Néha, Lux úgy gondolta, Jinx jobban ismeri, mint ő saját magát. Jinx kivétel volt ezen a téren. Jinx más volt ezen a téren. Jinx egy titok volt, amit Lux sosem mondott volna el. És nem politikai okokból. Csak nagyon önző lány volt.

Nem beszélt arról, ahogy ujjai végigfutottak Jinx nyakán, vagy feltérképezték tenyerének bőrkeményedéseit. Nem beszélt arról, hogy memorizálta Jinx pulzusának ritmusát, vagy, hogy számítgatta a gerince pontos ívét. Nem beszélt az asztal mellett végigkuporgott órákról, amikor Jinx elméje egyben nyelte le. Nem beszélt azokról a pillanatokról, amikor sírva és remegve, Jinx tartotta őt – csak tartotta. Mintha akképpen Lux nem hullana szét, mintha Jinx össze tudta volna fogni, mintha két törött fél alkothatna egy egészet. Pedig nem lehetett. Mindenesetre ők megpróbálták. Mert a szótári definíciója a bolondnak, hogy ugyan azt csinálja az ember újra meg újra, és más eredményt vár.

És Jinx sosem volt normális. Lux arra jött rá, hogy talán ő sem. Nem lehetett az, hogy ezt akarta, hogy őt akarta. Kivéve, hogy mégis. Tehát sosem mondta el. Ezek a pillanatok, egyedül, a sötétben, az övéi és csakis az övéi voltak. Sosem volt jó az osztozkodásban.


	38. Elenyésző

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Múlandó  
> (Lux kap egy fordított shotgun beszédet Vi-tőr.)

"El fogja unni magát, tudod?"

Lux nem mondott semmit, csak ellibbent mellette.

"Meg fog unni téged."

Lux titokban összerezzent, ignorálva az tüzes szuggerálást.

"Aztán elmegy."

Lux megállt akkor. Épp a körlete peremén álltak. Lux, egyedül Vi-vel.

Visszanézve, számíthatott volna rá. Mindenki tudott róla és Jinxről, Vi-ről, Vi-ről és Jinxről. A bank incidensről szóltak a szalagcímek hetekig, még Demáciában is. Minden újság, napilap, még a pletykalapok is az ominózus összecsapásukat követték. Az emberek szerették a hatalmas bukásokat.

Lux megnedvesítette ajkait és nyelt egyet. Egyik keze a kilincsen pihent, kulcs a másik markában. El tudott volna sétálni. Csak el kellett volna fordítania a zárat, csak elfordítani a zárat, csak fordulni... meg. Megfordult. Szembe Vi-vel, állva a heves pillantást.

"Tudom." Mondta Lux. Mert tisztában volt vele. Tudta. Ő és Jinx sosem voltak permanensek. Végtére is Jinxről volt szó.

Abszurd, megrészegítő, ésszerűtlen Jinxről. Nem követte az idő folyamát. Aligha emlékezett arra, hogy egyen. A figyelmének ideje egy szúnyogéval vetekedett. Lapos, félig pucér fenékkel rohangált, mert épp akkor jutott eszébe valami, miközben a wc-n ült és abszolút muszáj volt találnia egy tollat. Rendetlen volt.

Nem. Lux sosem várt elkötelezettséget Jinxtől.

Vi felhorkantott, megrázta a fejét. "Látod, te nem - nem figyelsz."

"Dehogynem! Figyelek!" Válaszolt Lux hevesen.

"Nem, nem, nem. Meg fog unni téged." Ismételte Vi, kibontva keresztbe tette karjait, és közelebb hajolt. "Meg fog unni téged, és akkor el fog lökni magától. Mintha szemét lennél. Piszok. Mintha semmi lennél. Mert az vagy. Neki te nem számítasz. Érted? El fog hagyni téged."

Lux ajkai fehér, vékony vonallá préselődtek. Egyetlen másodpercig állta Vi merev pillantását, mielőtt elnézett volna. Feszültség volt azokban a szemekben, valami nehéz és metsző. Felfedettnek érezte magát, megnyúzottnak és csontig meztelenítettnek. Elfordította a fejét. Muszáj volt. De Vi nem hagyta neki.

Ujjak találták meg az arcát és élesen felemelték.

"Fájni fog." Mondta neki Vi.

Nem mondta, hogy "azt akarod majd, hogy maradjon". Nem mondta, hogy "azt akarod majd, hogy szeressen". Nem mondta, hogy "akarni fogod őt". Mert Jinx nem követte az idő folyamát. Mert Jinx elfelejtett fürdeni. Mert Jinx nem fog emlékezni a születésnapodra, vagy, hogy vegyen tejet, de pontosan tudni fogja, mikor szakad el az utolsó idegszálad is. És azt fogja mondani, hogy "hagyj menni". Nem azt, hogy tarts ki. Nem azt, hogy jobb lesz. Azt fogja mondani, hogy "engedj el". És te úgy teszel majd.

Mert Jinx egy káosz. Egy katasztrófa. És Istenre, az emberek szeretik a hatalmas katasztrófákat.

Vi tudta, de nem mondott semmit. Lux nem tudta megmondani, hogy gyűlöli vagy szereti érte.

"Érted már?" Kérdezte Vi. Azt akarod majd, hogy maradjon. Ő pedig el fog menni, és sosem néz majd vissza.

Lux lehunyta a szemeit és elhúzódott. Visszavitte a figyelmét a zárt ajtóra. A csuklója egy fordításával kinyitotta. Nem ment be.

Volt egy pillanatnyi tiszta csend. Egyikük sem mozdult. Egyikük sem szólalt meg. Vi Luxot bámulta. Lux előre koncentrált, különösebben semmire sem nézve.

Aztán megköszörülte a torkát. "Tudom."

"Nem hiszem."

Lux kitartotta a pillantását, visszautasította a szemkontaktust. "Nem mondom, hogy... fel vagyok készülve. Nincs igazán mód rá."

"Nem kell, hogy megsérülj."

"Igen, de..." Lux szembefordult Vi-vel, egy kicsi, szomorú mosollyal az ajkain. "De akkor Jinx sosem lesz az enyém. És igenis akarom őt, ennyi. Vele akarok maradni, ameddig engedi."

"Ez hülyeség."

Lux elvigyorodott rajta, fényesen és őszintén. "Tudom. De annyira belefáradtam, hogy okos legyek."


	39. Bekerít

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Körülvesz  
> (Lux hazudott. Sokat.)

Lux gyakran gondolt Jinxre. Nem tudta, mikor kezdődött, vagy, hogy hogyan. De amikor végigsétált az utcán és észrevett valami játékszerűt vagy gépalkatrészt, akkor az ugrott be neki; ember, Jinxnek biztosan tetszene. Még rosszabb volt, amikor emberekre nézett, különösen párokra. Azok a pillanatok voltak a legrosszabbak, mert olyankor észrevett egy párocskát egy kávézóban ülve, megosztva a desszertet, és az a tiszta vágy, ami elöntötte akkor, egyszerre volt megrázó és borzasztó.

Aztán hazarohant, bezárkózva a szobájába. De nem volt menekvés. Egy kék hajszál ült a párnáján. Egy neonszínű zokni került elő az ágy alól. Volt egy emlékezetes pillanat, amikor kinyitotta a kedvenc könyvét, csak, hogy "Jinx itt járt" firkával találkozzon benne szinte mindenhol. Azon a ponton, Lux csak hátravetette magát és addig nevetett, amíg már nem kapott levegőt. Azután fogta magát és újraolvasta a könyvet, újra és újra. Átsimította a firkákat, a kihúzásokat, a margóra vésett kommenteket, a részeket, ahol Jinx gyakorlatilag újraírta a szöveget. Lux elismerte, mert néha az fejlődés volt. És az éjjeli szekrényén tartotta azt a könyvet, hogy az első dolog legyen, amit megpillant reggel és az utolsó, amit lát, mielőtt elalszik.

Hazudott, természetesen, amikor azt mondta, nem tudja, miként kezdődött. Lux tudta. Lux nagyonis tisztában volt a hogyanokkal, az okokkal és a miértekkel. Sosem fogja elismerni. Hazudni fog önmagának, eltéríteni a saját figyelmét, egyenesen felpofozza önmagát, hogy elkerülje. Nem félelemből, de valamiféle önvédelemből, egy ösztön suttogott végzetes hazugságokat ekképpen. Kivéve, hogy sosem félt a haláltól vagy a veszélytől. Csupán nem akarta, hogy ennek, nekik, akármik is voltak, hogy végük legyen. Szóval felvette a zoknit, lesöpörte a hajszálat és nem gondolt senkire, senkire, egyáltalán.


	40. Bágyadt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bágyadt  
> lassú, kedvtelen   
> (Ez nem probléma. Neki nincsenek problémái. Egyáltalán nem probléma, oké? Bármelyik pillanatban kiszállhat.)

Jinx nyúlt dolgokhoz. Jinx elég sok mindenhez fordult már. Pirulákhoz, leginkább. Porokhoz. Italhoz néha. De sosem tűkhöz. Nem-nem. Soha többé tűket. Tehát, tabletták. Szeretett elrugaszkodni. Segített a túl-túlsok gondolkodást megállítani. Jó volt. Minden csendes lett, könnyed és lassú.

Majdnem túladagolta egyszer. Később valaki más ágyában ébredt. Így ismerte meg Zac-et. Egy árokban talált rá, önkívületlenül. Twitch panaszára, nyilvánvalóan. Úgy gondolta, hogy már halott volt és a hullája mérföldekre visszatartaná a szennyvizet. Nem volt jó az üzletnek, vagy akármiben is sántikált az a pestis patkány. De nem volt, valójában, egyáltalán halott, és Twitch üsse az orrát inkább egy vödör fertőtlenítőbe. Amikor Zac arra járt, egy gyors ellenőrzés elárulta neki, hogy a lány csak elájult. Úgy döntött, hogy hazaviszi magával. Nem valami ijesztő erőszaktevőként, hanem, mert a függők el szoktak tünedezni a korházakból, és Zac oly’ kedves volt, mint amilyennek látszott – semmit sem vetett a latba, ő maga mit állított.

Mire Jinx újra magához tért, szépen és tisztán a vendégszobában feküdt. Zac szülei maguk voltak a kedvesség és segítőkészség mindapéldái, állandóan jóléte iránt érdeklődtek, hogy szüksége van-e valamire - tényleg, bármire. Borzasztóan megijesztette. Meghívták vacsorára, mosollyal és – és kellemes beszélgetéssel! De semmit nem vett be belőle. Azonnal lelépett, ahogy az asztalt megterítették.

Azóta Jinx lemondott a tablettáiról és a porokról és az italokról. Még azon melegében. Az volt élete legrosszabb kibaszott ötlete. De nem Zac miatt volt, vagy a halálközeli élmény miatt, vagy bármi olyasmiért. Egyáltalán nem félt a túladagolástól. Mindig is a penge élén táncolt az ilyenfajta öngyilkosságokkal.

Csak annyi, hogy minden után, a fehér szobák után és a csipeszes írótáblák és vizsgálatok után, Jinx megesküdött, hogy sosem veszti el a kontrollt. Utált elájulni és arra felébredni, hogy mit műveltek vele a tudta nélkül. Gyűlölte, hogy akarta a cuccot, rühellte az érzést, hogy szüksége van egy kis feljavításra minden nap, undorodott a szükségtől. Nem lesz használó és nem lesz kihasznált. Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem, nem. Tehát letette. Csak, úgy. Na, persze, nem csak úgy. Néha kívánta.

Akarta, amikor a túl-túlsok gondolatok visszajártak. Visszakívánta, amikor Graves elsétált mellette és a dohány szaga megszédítette. Szüksége lett volna rá, amikor a falak elkezdtek körbezárni, amikor a gyomra felkúszott a torkába, amikor nem tudott lélegezni – szent szar, egyszerűen nem kapott levegőt.

Nem akart, amikor Lux közelében volt. Amikor Luxal volt, hasonlóan csendes, könnyed, lassú érzés kerítette hatalmába, mint, mikor drogozott. Kivéve, hogy nem voltak pirulák vagy porok vagy tűk. Csak Lux.

És most, Luxot akarta.

Jinx nyelt, és nézte a sziporkázó Fény Úrnőjét körbetáncolni a Szurdokot. Érezte a tenyerére kiülő izzadtságot, a nyakán hátul végigfutó hideget. Jinx összeszorította fogait és ujjait ökölbe zárta.

Akarta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Írói megjegyzés:  
>  \- előhúz egy gigantikus könyvet, és földrengető erővel az asztalra csapja-  
> Úgy gondolom, Jinx okosabb annál, mint amilyennek bárki is hiszi. Úgy hiszem, hogy legrosszabb pillanataiban, a legborzasztóbb mentális helyzetben csak fekszik az ágyban. Nem kel fel ételért, italért, még fürödni sem. Ül és rohad a saját mocskában, míg meg nem hal az éhségtől vagy kiszáradástól, vagy megfullad a saját súlya alatt. Jinx mentálisan nem alkalmas rá, hogy gondját viselje saját magának.   
> Az az elképzelésem, hogy Jinx nagyon jól tudja láttatni veled azt, amilyen képet ő ki akar alakítani benned saját magával kapcsolatban. Szerintem az „őrületének” jó része csak műsor, amit az emberek kedvéért csinál, mert azt hiszi, hogy millllllyen mókás. Véleményem szerint azt gondolja, hogy az, ahogy mindenki szerint ők maguk normálisabbak nála, az abszolút vicces.  
> Mármint, depressziósnak írtam le, és ahogy visszaolvastam, úgy néz ki, bipoláris is lehet. Teljesen nem szándékosan, de ahahaha. Upsz.  
> De a lényeg a következő. Semekkora mennyiségű gyógyszer nem tudja „Meggyógyítani” Jinxet. Mert, itt van a kutya elásva, ezek nem a mentális betegségei (mennyi van neki? melyik? húzz egy kártyát, kedves, bármelyik kártyát. meg fogja mutatni neked). Nem azért viselkedik úgy, ahogy, mert valami baj van a fejében. Jinx ezt választotta. Jinx ilyennek csinálta magát, tiszta és koncentrált törekvéssel arra, hogy senki más ne legyen, csupán önmaga. Mindig teljes kontrollt akar, afölött, hogy mások minek látják, hogy ő hogyan látja saját magát. Visszautasítja, hogy bárki más formálja. Belefáradt, hogy alakítsák, hogy kiöntsék és használják. Színtiszta akaraterő és düh (nagyon, nagyon, nagyon sok düh).  
> De megígérem neked, hogy egy józan elméből jön. Nem lehet rajta „segíteni”. Mert sosem hozhatod meg valaki döntését helyette. És ő azt választotta, hogy ilyen lesz. Azt választotta, hogy ilyen tomboló, „hot topic őrült”, tömeggyilkos nőszemély. És a leeeeeeeeeeegvégsőkig harcolni fog, ha merészeled mássá tenni, mint amivé ő tette magát.


	41. Egyesülés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egység, összeolvadás  
> (Bárcsak Jinx jóra használta volna a képességeit.)

Újabb robbanóanyag, találgatott Lux, talán rakéta, valószínűleg egy pisztoly, egy tömegpusztító fegyver, határozottan. Annál jobb emberölésre, gondolta keserűen.

Rég elmúlt már a boszorkányok órája. Biztosan Vayne is ágyba bújt már. És mégis, Lux egy erősen megrongálódott kanapén ült, nézte Jinx görnyedt alakját firkálni. Legalább az asztalánál volt, egy arra alkalmas papírkupaccal és tollal. Nem, mint legutóbb – hál’ Istennek – amikor Lux arra ébredt, hogy Jinx a falakat vérző hüvelykujjával írta teli. Kifogytam a tintából, mondta. Papír sem volt, mondta.

Lux arca összerándult az emlékre. Azóta Jinxet alaposan ellátta a szükséges alapanyagokkal. Utólag visszagondolva, valószínűleg már nem volt a legbölcsebb ötlet. Lehetővé tette ugyanis egy hírhedt tömeggyilkosnak, hogy nagyobb, szörnyűbb fegyvereket teremtsen. De, nem az volt az első, gondolta keserűen, visszaemlékezve bűbájtolvaj napjaira. És nem mintha tényleg elhitte volna, hogy Jinxet megfosztani az irodaszerektől segített volna megállítani őt. Jinxről volt szó. Luxnak nagyobb esélye volt megakadályozni a napfelkeltét.

Jinx zsenialitása tagadhatatlan volt. A kreatív energiái versenyeztek Luluéval és a műszaki tudása felért Vi-ével. Képes volt új tervrajzokat előállítani minden héten, minden nap, ha különösen inspirált volt. Mégis, mindez csak a személyes szórakoztatására szolgált – halál és pusztulás vigyorokért és kuncogásokért. Valóban kár, mélázott Lux, követve Jinx vállainak ívét. Ezt a ragyogó elmét mennyire másra is lehetne használni, és nem bírta megállni a gondolatot.

„Miért készítesz fegyvereket?”

„Hát, mert mókás, nyilván.”

„Igen, de nem tudsz… valami mást csinálni? Feltalálni valami kevésbé… pusztítót?”

Jinx megmerevedett. A tollának finom sercegése abbamaradt. Megfordult a széken, szembe Luxal.

„Azt kérdezed tőlem, hogy miért nem használom a képességeimet a jóért?”

„… Tegyük fel.”

Volt egy pillanatnyi teljes, abszolút csend. Aztán egy őrült vigyor kúszott Jinx arcára, ahogy nevetett, hangosan és kifulladva. Egész odáig elment, hogy a térdeit csapkodja.

„Ó Zsebfény, jóvá akarsz változtatni engem? Meglengetni a kis botodat és a szörnyet szűzlánnyá varázsolni?”

„Hát, miért ne?”  Vágott vissza Lux, de nyakán meredezni kezdtek a pihék. „Olyan sok jó dologra képes vagy, tudod. Hihetetlenül okos vagy és zseniálisan kreatív. Nézz csak rá ezekre!” Intett a falakra karcolt egyenletekre, a papírra vetett dizájnokra. „Képes volnál segíteni az embereken! Megvédhetnéd őket a veszélytől, és nem, tudod, okoznád?”

Jinx kétkedő pillantással hagyta, hogy Lux befejezze a beszédét, mintha az csak meg akarná viccelni. Lovagló ülésbe helyezkedett, és arcát a tenyereiben pihentette, teret engedve a bekúszó csendnek, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

„Hőskomplexusod van? Erről van szó?”

„Mi?”

„Kösz a bókot, minden esetre. Jó tudni, hogy a zseni bennem nem maradt észrevétlen. De fogd fel, Zsebfény.” Jinx előrehajolt akkor, majdnem az elborulás határáig. „Én nem akarok jó lenni.”

„Nem értem.”

„Azt észrevettem. De egyszerű, tényleg. Nem érdekel, hogy megölök embereket. Tömegesen. Rendszeresen. Mókás. Jól szórakozom. Csak ez az, ami számít nekem. Szeretem azt, aki vagyok, Zsebfény. Végre az az ember vagyok, akiként együtt tudok élni magammal. És a leeeeeegvégsőkig harcolni fogok, mielőtt elvehetnéd ezt tőlem. Érted már?” Jinx vigyorgott, a széleken valami kicsi és feszült és törött. „Én nem az a fajta ember vagyok, akit megmentesz. Az a fajta, akit megállítasz.”

„Akkor ez az, amit akarsz tőlem?” Suttogta Lux, egyenesen Jinxre nézve. „Azt akarod, hogy megállítsalak?”

Szünet, egy pillanat, akár egy visszatartott lélegzet. Egymást nézték, Jinx a széken – az elesés határán, és Lux a kanapén – fényes szemek tágra nyíltan. Lux látta Jinxet, látta a torka vonalát, a csuklója vékonyságát, a sebhelyeket a karjain, mint a tűhasználat maradványait.

Aztán, mind túl hamar, Jinx kacagásban tört ki. A nevetése magas, feszes és hisztérikus. Kiegyenesedett ültében, körbefordult és szándékosan megtörte a szemkontaktust.

„Ó Zsebfény. Annyira okos vagy. Olyan, nagyon okos. Ez az, amit szeretek benned.”


	42. Derűs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> békés   
> (Nincs kiút.)

Lux nem tudta, mi ébresztette fel. Nem a napfény volt, nem a leengedett redőnyökkel. Valamint, az élete nem volt annyira tematikus, köszönte szépen. Akármi is lehetett az, ébren volt szombat reggel, 6:15-kor. Morogva szorította össze szemeit és megpróbálta magát visszaerőlködni az álmok világába. De az alvás bizonytalan szerető és nem jött, amikor hívták. Lux sóhajtott, teljesen teret engedve az éberségnek.

 Jó pár percig bámulta a plafont. Mint minden más lapos felület Jinx lakásában, azt is teljesen beterítették a tervrajzok, számítások és alkalmi tudományos áttörések. Lux tehetetlenül gondolt rá, hogy vajon küldetése-e, mint Tudományokat Javaslónak, hogy megossza Jinx eredményeit a világgal. Nem, mintha Jinxet érdekelte volna bármilyen szellemi tulajdon szerzői joga, plágium vagy szabadalom. Ha Lux nem osztja meg a találmányait, akkor ezek a világmegváltó felfedezések ismeretlenül és felhasználatlanul fognak porosodni. Gyakorlatilag bűn volna Luxtól, ha nem kézbesítené ezeket az információkat a Piltoveri Nagy Akadémiáknak.

Eltelt egynéhány másik perc. Lux ásított, továbbra is az ágyban fekve. Holnap, gondolta. Leadhatja az adatokat holnap, vagy jövő héten, vagy a jövő hónapban. Nem kell, hogy hamar bekövetkezzen. Semmi kapkodás. Abban a pillanatban, minden, amit csinálni akart… az a semmi. Abszolút semmi. A tudománynak várnia kellett.

Megkordult a gyomra. Fújtatott egyet. A reggeli, ezzel szemben, nem tűrhetett halasztást. Lux felült, ledobta a takarót és mozdult, hogy kikeljen az ágyból. Kettő vékony ujj tekeredett a kisujja köré. A leggyöngédebb, legcsekélyebb érintés. Lux megállt és átnézett a válla felett. Jinx mellette feküdt, továbbra is mélyen aludt. Akkor megértette.

Lux érezte, hogy a sziklafalnak zúduló hullám erejével vágja mellkason. A vére félőrült óceánná változott, örvénylő viharokkal és üvöltő szelekkel. Tiszta, földi erő, és többé nem tudott harcolni ellene, ahogy az emelkedő hullámmal. Elkerülhetetlen. Szükségszerű. A kis dolgok…

Jinx ezeket a pillanatokat nyújtja neki, ezeket az aprócska, múló pillanatokat semmivel telve. Letelepedtek a kanapén vagy a padlón vagy az ágyon, és egyszerűen lélegeztek. Ezek a pillanatok, amikor Jinx olyan mozdulatlan, olyan csendes, annyira más volt, mint mások körül. Megcsinált olyan dolgokat, mint Luxért nyúlt, az ujjaiba kapaszkodott annyira szelíden.

Arra emlékeztette Luxot, hogy miként legyen gyengéd. Arra emlékeztette Luxot, hogy még tud gyengéd lenni. Hogy minden kiképzés, harc, vérzés nem fosztotta meg ettől, a lágyságra és emberségre való képességtől.

És Lux nem tagadhatta többé. Lux nem rejthette el többé.


	43. Elborít

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> átöblít, megtölt  
> (Miért történik ez?)

„SZERELMES VAGYOK JINXBE!” kiáltotta Lux, mikor berobbant a szobába.

Ezreal rápislantott, mielőtt visszatért volna a könyvéhez. „Sosem hallottál a kopogásról?”

„Nem hallottál az előbb?”

„Hallottam, hogy nem kopogtál.”

„Azt mondtam, hogy szerelmes vagyok Jinxbe!”

„És nekem van egy ajtóm. Pont ott van, tessék. Amin keresztülrohantál.”

„Eeeeeeeeeeeeeez” kiáltott Lux, és az ágyra dobta magát.

„Luuuuuuuuuuuux” felelte Ezreal gúnyosan.

„Hogyan történhetett ez meg velem?” Motyogta Lux a matracba. „Elkövettem pár hibát.”

Ezreal lapozott egyet. „Énekelni is fogsz?”

„Nem. Talán. Fogd be. Énekelhetek, ha ahhoz van kedvem.”

„Táncolhatsz, ha ahhoz van kedved. Hátrahagyhatod a barátaidat.”

Lux fújtatott, felemelte a fejét, hogy Ezrealra nézzen. „Mit csinálunk?”

Ezreal rámosolygott. „Hát, neked pánikrohamod van, és én meg olvasok.”

„Te nem pánikolsz. Miért nem pánikolsz? Épp most ismertem be, hogy belezúgtam egy közismert gyilkosba! Legalább egy kicsit aggódhatnál!”

„Lux, már rég tudtam. Ahogy mindenki más is.”

„Mindenki?”

„Nem igazán vagy diszkrét a szerelemben.”

„Oh, istenem!”

„És pánikoltam, emlékszel? Beszéltünk róla. Azt mondtad, Jinx boldoggá tesz. Akkor lettem biztos benne.” Ezreal megbillentette a fejét. „Caitlyn nem beszélt veled erről?”

„Igen…” Lux az alsó ajkába harapott, elfordult és felült. „De úgy gondoltam, hogy mindez, tudod, bolondozásról szól. Randikról. Nem…”

„Nem szerelemről?”

Lux belemarkolt a hajába. „Hogy nem vettem észre?”

Ezreal felhorkantott. „Lux, szeretlek téged. De igazán önfejű picsa tudsz lenni. Ha azt mondtad, hogy nem vagy szerelmes, akkor az utolsó pillanatig abban a hitben éltél.”

Lux lehunyta a szemeit, hanyatt dőlt és szétvetette a karjait. Elhallgatott, nagyon mereven feküdt. Aztán, kinyitotta a szemeit és sóhajtott. „Meg voltam ijedve.”

Ezreal óvatosan felmérte, majd lerakta a könyvét. „Jinxtől?”

„Te mindig a legrosszabbat feltételezed róla.”

„És te pedig a legjobbat.”

„Igen…” Lux mély levegőt vett. „Nem Jinxtől féltem. Ettől az – az érzéstől. Annyira más, semmiben sem olyan, ahogy téged szeretlek.”

„Huh.”

„Igen. Veled olyan, mint hazatérni. Te vagy a jobbik felem, a váll, amire támaszkodhatok, a kéz, ami felsegít.”

Ezreal nem mondott semmit, csak odamászott Luxhoz és melléfeküdt.

„De Jinx…” folytatta Lux: „Vele lenni olyan, mint leugrani egy sziklaszirtről, vagy, mikor hideg vízzel öntik le az embert. Ő az én lélegzetvételnyi friss levegőm, tudod? Majdnem, mintha sokkolóval csípnének meg, de a jó értelemben.”

„Van a sokkolásnak jó oldala?”

Lux Ezrealre nézett, mielőtt reménytelenül felkuncogott volna. „Mi ez? Úgy érzem, szaladnom kell! Úgy érzem, össze akarok kucorodni a sarokban!”

„Ez bizony szerelem.”

„Úgy érzem, énekelnem kell!”

„Hajrá.”

„Crawling in my skiiiiiiiin!”

„Hát… nem erre a dalra számítottam.”

„These wooooooooouuuunds, they wiiiiiiill not heeeeeeaaaaaal!”

„Lenyugodnál?” Ezreal megragadott egy párnát és hangosan Luxhoz vágta. „Szerelmes vagy! Nem pedig haldokolsz!”

„Mondod te! A bőröm kipirult! A szívem hevesen verdes!”

„Pffft. Váó. Tényleg nyakig benne vagy.”

„Fogd be.” Lux megragadta Ezreal párnáját és visszaütött vele.

Ezreal csak kuncogott rajta válaszul.

Ott feküdtek, csendben és nyugodtan, még, ha csak egy pillanatig is.

Aztán Lux megszólalt. „Tudod, még mindig szeretlek… Ugye, Ez? Ez, én és Jinx, ez nem változtat meg semmit köztünk, igaz?”

Ezreal elengedett egy halk nevetést. „Meglehet, hogy nem kedvelem az embereket, akikbe belezúgsz. De ez nem jelenti, hogy téged kevésbé szeretnélek.” A karját a feje alá tette. „Mellesleg, megegyeztünk. Mindig nyitott kapcsolatban leszünk.”

Lux gyengéden mosolygott rá, és felült. Puha csókot ejtett a szájára. Lágy, nedves hanggal váltak el. Lux tovább nézte őt, a megelégedés még mindig ott pihent könnyedén a szemei sarkában. Aztán arca csintalanná változott, ahogy ravaszul elmosolyodott.

„Tehát nyitott kapcsolatban vagyunk, igaz?” Kérdezte, félig leeresztett pillák mögül.

Ezreal nyelt egyet „Uh, jah?”

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy a pletykák közted és tudod-ki közt igazak?

„Ugh, Lux!”

Ezreal megfogott egy közeli pokrócot és betakarta magát vele. De túl késő volt. Lux látta, hogy az arca kipirult olyan édesen. Felnevetett és játékosan lehúzta róla a takarót.

„Nem, Eeeeeeeeez.” Félig nyafogott. „Én beszéltem neked a szerelmi életemről! Meg kell velem osztanod a tiédet! Gyerüüüünk!”

„Semmit sem kötelező tennem!”

„Dupla tagadás! Ez azt jelenti, hogy valamit tenned kell!”

„Nem kényszeríthetsz!”

„Akarsz fogadni?” Határozottan gonosz mosollyal, Lux csikizni kezdte Ezreal túlságosan is érzékeny oldalát.

Vonaglott, őrülten nevetve. „Oh, hát így játszunk, hm?”

Hangos csatakiáltás hagyta el a torkát, lehúzta Luxot az ágyra, és ujjait a csiklandós nyakra illesztette.

„Neeeeeee!” Rikoltotta Lux, de elutasította a visszavonulást.

Így omlottak össze, kuncogva és nevetve, egymás karjaiba.


	44. Köd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felhős nedvesség, vagy ahhoz hasonló, szó szerinti vagy virtuális akadály  
> (Meglehet, hogy nem is olyan rossz.)

Luxnak nem volt jóstehetsége. Egy távoli nagybácsi, de csak házasság és nem vér alapján voltak rokonok. Számára a jövő kétes volt és homályba burkolózott, egy ásítozó üresség teli mindennel, amit nem ismert. De ami rendkívüli képességei hiányoztak, azokat pótolta egyedülálló intelligenciával, intuícióval és sok-sok józanésszel. Nem tudta megjósolni, hogy mi következik legközelebb, de igencsak jól kitalálta.

És a helyzet az, hogy jó volt benne. Jó volt abban, hogy kitalálja, hogy az emberek hova fognak menni vagy mit fognak majd csinálni. Jó volt a helyzetek szétválasztásában, kikövetkeztetni hogyan vagy miért fog valami történni. Jó volt a rejtvényekben és az összefüggések felfedezésében, meglátni, hogy a darabok hogyan illenek össze – darabok, amikről senki sem hitte, hogy összeillenek. De ő tudta, ő látta. Jó volt a gondolkodásban, hogy a legtöbbször le sem tudott állni vele. Csak adatokként látta az embereket, kódok soraiként, mint magasság, súly, szemszín, hajszín, IQ szint és hatalmi rang. Fárasztó volt.

De nem is engedhette meg magának, hogy megálljon. Nem engedhette le a védelmét, nem kalandozhatott el a figyelme, még egy percre sem. Tudta, hogy a pillanat, amikor abbahagyja a gondolkodást, az a halálának pillanata lesz. Nem akart meghalni. Ignorálta az apró sutyorgást a fejében, hogy élni sem élt. Minden, amit tehetett, hogy mosolygott és figyelt és gondolkodott – számolt – találgatott.

Aztán Jinx betévedt. Úgy táncolt át a védelmén, mintha semmi lett volna. Semmibe sem került átlátnia a maszkjain, hogy meglássa a legbensőbb énjét. Jinx egy felajánlott kézzel jött az életébe, nyitott ablakkal, és egy mindennel teli ürességgel, amit nem tudott, amit sosem fog tudni.

És Lux fáradt volt. Belefáradt a tisztaságba. Belefáradt az éles, elszíneződött fénybe. Belefáradt a látásba. Mi mást tehetett volna? Őszintén a fenti istenekhez. Mi mást tehetett volna, mint megfogni Jinx kezét és becsukni a szemeit. Engedni a világot, hogy elmosódott figurákká, homályos formákká és sötét vonalakká essen szét. Végzett a gondolkodással.


	45. Álmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> álomittas, alvást kiváltó  
> (Lux nem bírta Jinxet magára hagyni.)

Ha kérdezték, Lux azt mondta volna, hogy korán kelő típus. Részben a katonai kiképzésének és részben a saját természetéből adódó késztetésének volt köszönhető. Ugyanazon okból szerette a napfelkeltéket, mint a naplementéket. Nézni az ég színváltozásait. Az utca mozdulatlanságát. Ahogy minden olyan távolinak tűnik, minden problémája, minden feladata, minden, ami ő. És csak… lélegezhetett.

De hajnali 1 óra nem reggel. Igen, oké, technikailag reggelnek számszerűsíthető. De hajnali 1 óra nem reggel, ahogy délután 1 sem este, hanem délután. És Lux nem talált egy nyamvadt okot se, hogy ne hívja a hajnali egy órát éjfélután-nak. Tökéletesen illett volna az időre.

Lustán azon merengett, hogy miként lehetne helyénvalóvá tenni az éjfélután kifejezést, mikor is egy kiáltás megzavarta a gondolatait. Jinx az asztal fölé hajolva motyogott hangosan. Lux megcsóválta a fejét. Nem volt éjszakai bagoly. Semmi szeretet nem volt benne az éjfélután korai órái iránt. Inkább előnyben részesítette az este 9 órát a lefekvéshez. Boldogan aludt volna már, ha nem Jinxnek lett volna.

Lux felsóhajtott. Valamiféle mazochista lehetett, hogy önként megvonta magától a pihenést. De Jinx koncertekre invitálásaival, hosszú autóútjaival és párnaváraival szemben Lux erőtlen volt, hogy ellenálljon. Néha, és egyre növekvő gyakorisággal, Jinx még csak nem is hívta meg. Lux csak úgy átugrott. Unatkozik, mondta. És Jinx nevetett olyankor, szemtelenül megjegyezve, hogy „Ha egy jó menetért vagy itt, csak mondd!” Aztán akármi (hamis) mentegetőzéssel jött Lux, az elnyelettetett Jinx és az ő mohó szája által.

Együtt töltötték az estéket. Filmet néztek, vagy kimozdultak, vagy szeretkeztek. Változó volt. Aztán, a kora éjfélutáni órákban Jinx kislisszant az ágyból. A mániákus agya arra kényszerítette, hogy korai órákig firkáljon. Lux szimplán nem tudta magára hagyni. Attól félt, hogy Jinx bántani fogja magát ezekben az intenzíven inspirált időszakokban. És, nos, Lux nem akarta őt sebesülten látni. Tényleg, ennyire egyszerű volt, kivéve, hogy nem teljesen. És Lux végül ébren maradt hajnali 1-2-3 óráig, figyelte, ahogy Jinx dolgozott.

Lábra állt, s Lux odavánszorgott Jinxhez. Még mindig motyogott, őrülten, számításokat bogozgatva. Lux átfutotta a tervrajzot. Valamiféle bombának tűnt, egy másik rémisztő fegyvernek. Sóhajtott a konyha fele menet. Úgy számolta, hosszú éjszaka lesz. Csupán némi tea segíthetett.


	46. Moraj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyugtató hang  
> (haver, kibaszott faszság, seggfej)

„E = mc 2 kibaszott Ekko szent szar baszki haver, kibaszott Z-Rezonancia hülyesége, istenem, el tudod hinni ezt a szart?”

„Igen, Jinx. Túlzásokba esel.”

„Istenverte alkotott Z-Rezonancia és kibaszott Időtörés és társai a faszom Időbandita a szétkúrt fordított polaritásával bassza meg kurvára nem hiszem el ezt a fost, te is láttad azt amit én ezt a szájbavert Ekkot srácot.”

„Ha te mondod, Jinx. Rendezd az egyenleted egy hatos tényezővel.”

„Szétkúrt töredék másodpercek üdv Zaunban baszki üdv Zaunban kibaszott saját kezével épített kurva legjobb barát faszság Ekko.”

„Oké, Jinx… Ha te mondod.” 

„Baszki ember nagyon érdekelni fog ez a fos, amit mondani akarok a Z-Rezonanciáról bazdmeg haver csak úgy feltalálta másfél éve kibaszott Ekko, ember de mi van a qvantummechanikus fickóval a szájbakúrt kerekesszék faszsággal azzal a feketelyuk seggfejjel.”

„Jinx, Jinx, nyugodj meg. Lélegezz, gyerünk. Ki és be. Kérlek. Lélegezz.”

„Csak azt mondom baszki az a kerekesszékes faszi aki ismert Ekko tudná, valami fekete lyuk akármicsoda.”

„Fekete lyuk temodinamikus”

„… Oh istenem! Az lesz az! Totál az! Olyan okos vagy. Olyan nagyon, nagyon okos. És csinos. És tökéletes. Oh istenem.”

„Igen, igen, köszönöm. Most pedig lélegezz, a kedvemért?”

Jinx az első mély lélegzetet vette, mióta abbahagyta az írást és elkezdett fecsegni. Lux egy pillanatig aggódott. Úgy gondolta, hogy egy teljesen kiteljesedett pánikroham volt. De nem, csak úgy néz ki, az alváshiány végül kezd megmutatkozni Jinxen. A szemei elkezdtek lecsukódni és lassan kezdett előredőlni. Majdnem ledőlt a székről, de Lux elkapta és a karjaiban tartotta Jinxet.

Fejét ingatva változtatott a fogásán és felemelte Jinxet. Végigvitte, be egészen a hálószobába, ahol lassan az ágyra rakta. Jinx fejét a párnára helyezve Lux sóhajtott, az arcát tanulmányozta. A szokásos arckifejezései alvás közben kisimultak. Fájdalmasan fiatalnak tűnt, fiatalabbnak, mint amennyi valószínűleg lehetett. A pletykák szerint idősebb Vi-nél. De akkor látva őt, Lux sosem gondolná. Majdhogynem… veszélytelennek mutatkozott, így, kiterülve és mozdulatlanul.

De mintha Jinx egyszerűen azért létezne, hogy bizonyítsa, Lux téved, kipattantak a szemei. Olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy a meglepettségtől Lux majdnem idézett egy Spektrumpajzsot.

„STEPHEN HAWKING!” Kiáltotta, mielőtt a szemei felgördültek, s ő végleg kidőlt volna. A matrac rugói ellenállásukban nyikorogtak. Aztán csönd. A mozdulatlanság visszatért, éles kontrasztban a puszta másodpercekkel azelőtti hirtelen mozdulatokkal.

Lux várt, Jinxet figyelte egy percen át, biztosra ment, hogy tényleg, végre, elaludt. Aztán Lux nevetett, kisimítva Jinx tincseit az arcából. Lehajolt és egy könnyed csókot nyomott a homlokára.

„Jó éjszakát, én kicsi őrültem.” Suttogta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihlette:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D61dV18TNE  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/19/ea/5e/19ea5e4bc69dd6ce8f31e2805301aa8d.jpg


	47. Izzószál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> szál, cérna  
> (Ennek a kötélnek a végére csomó volt kötve.)

Lux horkolt. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a Fényesség Úrnője olyan méltóságon aluli dolgot csináljon, mint a horkolás. De csinálta. Valamint egy hangot sem tudott kiénekelni, még akkor sem, ha az élete is múlt volna rajta. És bot füle volt, akárha süket lett volna. Nem, mintha ez megállította volna abban, hogy énekeljen a karaoke estéken. Az teljesen más volt. Az ő elképzelése a szórakozásról egy este otthon, egy csésze teával, a kedvenc könyvével és ropogó kandallóval. Ha kalandos kedvében volt, kimozdult Sonával és Quinnel valahova. Táncolással, flörtöléssel és belly shot-okkal.

És, ugyan mát! Belly shot-ok? Kérlek. Jinx szerény véleménye szerint vagy fegyverlövés vagy semmi. Egy este könnyed vagyonkárosítás nélkül eltöltve egy elpazarolt este.

De neeem! Nem úgy Zsebfény. Szerette a fényképészetet és a kézápolást és a karosszékekben, bolyhos zoknikban összekucorodást. Abc sorrendbe rendezve tartotta a gyógyszeres szekrényét. Kivasalta az alsóneműjét. Újrahasznosított. Mármint, tényleg. Volt pazarlás-menedzsment rendszere, meg minden. Totttál uncsi.

Hőskomplexusa volt. Nem állhatta, hogy tévedjen. Követte a parancsokat és fényesítette a páncélját és köszönt az embereknek az utcán. Jó, mondta magának Jinx. Jó volt az utolsó vérlemezkééig, a leg-velejéig. Fény és rend könnyedén pihent a vállain. Túl jó, ismételgette Jinx.

De aztán ott voltak azok a másnap reggelek, amikor Jinx öntudatba marta magát - bedurrant szemekkel és kiszáradt nyelvvel - és Lux ott volt.  Ott volt a halk kezeivel és az óvatos hangjával, ahogy a frissen lefőtt tea illata belecsókolt a levegőbe.

És Jinx fel tudta volna sorolni az összes vonást, amit utált Luxban. De tudta, hogy ez a legvékonyabb, leggyengébb kifogás. Túl késő volt. Már nem csak úgy lógott, még csak egy hajszálon sem. Bele esett, annyira teljesen és abszolút. És ez megijesztette - mérhetetlenül - hogy mennyire nem tudta elengedni.

Bajban volt. Nagy, nagy bajban.


	48. Sugárzó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fénylő  
> (Lejárt az idő.)

Halottnak érezte magát. Ha abban a pillanatban megjelent volna Kindred és egyenesen arcon lőtte volna, szeme sem rebbent volna. A csontjai nehéznek és folyékonynak érződtek, mintha az egész csontvázrendszerét melasszal helyettesítették volna. Nem bírt gondolkodni, mert a szinapszisait őszibarack szőre és penész pótolta. Egy kicsi, de eltökélt kötő kör arra használta az optikai idegeit, hogy pulóvereket készítsen. És valami seggarc túl hangosan hallgatta a pop zenét. Még csak nem is volt jó dal!

Jinx morogva temette fejét egy párna alá. De hasztalan volt. A dallam gyakorlatilag átszivárgott a falakon. Egy másodpercnyire volt attól, hogy erőszakot és véres gyilkosságot kövessen el, amikor meghallotta az összetéveszthetetlen éneklést. Ismerte ezt a hangot, ami képtelen követni a dallamot és mindig horrorisztikusan megtörik a magas hangoknál. Lux volt az. Lux énekelt.

Felült, egyik kisujját a fülébe dugta és arrébb kapart némi fülzsírt. Újra fülelt. Jepp. Ez határozottan Zsebfény volt. Ledobva a takaróit, talpra ugrott és kilépett az ajtón. A zene a nappaliból jött. Huh. Jinx még csak nem is tudta, hogy van sztereója. Végiglopakodva a folyosón Jinx körülnézett, és ott találta Luxot boldogan táncolva körbe, egy fésűt az ajkaihoz emelve. Csak egy túlméretezett pólót és fehérneműt viselt. A váltás ruhája elfeledve hevert a kanapén.

„I’ve got a,” énekelte, több hangerővel a kelleténél, „pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in!” Csípőjét ringatva lépkedett a padlón. „They’re hypnotized by the way I’m walking!” Csettintett az ujjaival és apró fények villantak körülötte, „I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician!” Drámaian az ablakra mutatott. „When I point they look!” Meglibbentette a haját. „And when I talk they listen! Well!”

Jinx érezte, ahogy a vigyor elterpeszkedik az ajkain, azonnal megfeledkezett minden fáradtságról. Csatlakozott. „Everybody needs a friend!”

Lux megmerevedett, sarkon fordult. Abbahagyta az éneklést, Úgy tűnt, a légzést is. Jinxet bámulta, arcára a szégyen és az értetlenség keveréke ült ki.

Jinx figyelemre sem méltatta Luxot, folytatta a dalt. Óriási, söprő mozdulatot csinált a kezével. „And I’ve got you, and you, and you!” Luxra mutatott, kacsintott.

Lux arca lenyűgözően vörös színt kezdett ölteni. Egy apró, bizonytalan mosolyra húzódott a szája.

„So many I can’t even name them!” Jinx kitárta karjait. „Can you blame me? I’m too famous!” Aztán átölelte saját magát, a sarkán pörögve.

Lux önkéntelenül is kuncogott. Mély levegőt vett felépülve a tanácstalanságából, mielőtt felemelte az ál-mikrofonját és újra énekelt volna. „Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star? I’m coming into view as the world is turning!”

Továbbra is hamis volt és képtelen a Jinxhez való igazodásra. Egyiküket sem érdekelte, szélesen vigyorogtak egymásra.

Lux felajánlotta a kezét. „Haven’t you noticed I made it this far?” Jinx megragadta. „Now, everyone can see me burning!” Lux közelebb húzta Jinxet és megpörgette, amitől Jinx meglepetten kiáltott fel. „Now, everyone can see me burning!” Lux megpróbálta hanyatt dönteni kicsit Jinxet, de a lábaik összeakadtak. Végül elestek, le a padlóra, egy gubancos halomba. A sztereó tovább játszott. „Now, everyone can see me buuurn~ing!”

Vakon bámulták egymást, Lux Jinx ölén ülve. Volt egy pillanatnyi csend, a dal véget ért, egyikük sem beszélt. Aztán Jinx felhorkantott. Egy kacaj hagyta el Lux torkát. Mosolyogni kezdtek, a nevetés patakokban gördült le mindkettejük ajkáról, biztos iramban, mielőtt kontrollálhatatlanul elszabadult volna.

Olyan volt, mint egy istenverte filmben, ahogy Lux hátravetette a fejét, ahogy szorosan becsukta a szemeit, ahogy a Nap pontosan azt a másodpercet választotta a ragyogásra. A fény átszűrődött az ablakon, keresztül a porszemcséken, mielőtt Lux haján pihent volna meg. És Jinx érezte megremegni a lélegzetét. Érezte kiszáradni a torkát. A nevetése egy apró, fulladó hanggal halt el.

Oh, basszus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dal „Steven Universe (Sadie's Song) - Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)”  
> Nem tudok róla, hogy lenne, úgyhogy ím vala a fenti dalszövegek nyers(ebb) fordítása:  
> „Van egy szempárom, amiben elvesznek!”  
> „Hipnotizálja őket, ahogy járok!”  
> „Elkápráztatom őket, akár egy előadó bűvész!”  
> „Amikor mutatok, ők néznek!”  
> „És amikor beszélek, ők hallgatnak! Nos!”  
> „Mindenkinek kell egy barát!”  
> „És nekem itt vagy te, és te, és te!”  
> „Annyi, hogy meg sem tudom nevezni őket!”  
> „Engem hibáztatnál? Túl híres vagyok!”  
> „Nem tűnt fel, hogy egy csillag vagyok? Feltűnök, amikor a világ fordul!”  
> „Nem tűnt fel, hogy ilyen messzire jutottam?”  
> „Most mindenki láthat égni!”  
> „Most mindenki láthat égni!”  
> „Most mindenki láthat égniiii~!”


	49. Öröm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boldogság, kellemesség  
> (Ez nem történhet meg. )

Jinx szerette a fegyvereket. Jinx szerette a rakétákat. Jinx szerette azt, ahogy Lux szeme felfelé görbült a sarokban. Az arcának örökké változó térképe – az orra hegye, a szemöldökének vonala. Nem, nem, ez nem volt helyes. Kezdjük elölről.

Jinx szerette a töltényeket. Jinx szerette a rakétákat. Jinx szerette, amikor Lux fennmaradt vele, amikor gyorstüzelésű gondolatai szétszedték minden másodpercben, amikor minden pillanata órává nyúlt, amikor minden túl nagy lett és túl rengeteg, ám mégis túl kicsi, túlon túl kicsi – hogy nem kapott levegőt. De Lux ott volt. Forró teát vitt neki és kijavította az egyenleteit és csak ült. És várt. Várt, amíg a Nap felkelt, amíg a toll megszűnt sercegni, amíg minden csendes lett, nagyon nagyon nagyon csendes újra. Aztán megragadta a kezét, nem szorosan – nem, soha – és vezette, nem kényszerítette – soha, semmikor – vissza az ágyhoz.

És Jinx szerette azt, ahogy Lux nevetett, igazán és őszintén nevetett. Nem olyan volt, mint a Szurdokban, ahol minden kifejezése számított és a félreinformálást meg az érdeklődés elterelését szolgálta. Amikor Lux nevetett, és Isten igazából őszintén nevetett, az aprócskaként indult, mintha nem lenne igazán biztos benne, mintha bujkálna, mintha szégyenlős lenne. A vállainál kezdődött, aztán leutazott a gerincén és bekucorodott a gyomrába, mielőtt felbuggyant és kitört volna a torkából. Az egész testével nevetett, remegett és összegörnyedt, mintha a nevetés elvenné mindenét, amije volt, mintha soha többé nem tudna nevetni, mintha sosem hagyná abba. Amikor Lux nevetett és igazából tette, fiatalabbnak látszott, évekkel és évekkel fiatalabbnak. Nem úgy nézett ki, mintha a következő lépését tervezné vagy a fenyegetés szintjeit mérné fel vagy lehetséges menekülési utakat keresne. Úgy nézett ki, mint Lux, csak Lux.

És Jinx szerette...

Nem, nem. Ez egészen biztosan nem helyes. Jinx nem tudott. Jinx képtelen volt. Ő nem - !

Kivéve, hogy emlékezett a kettesben töltött pillanatokra, amikor Lux úgy gondolta, hogy senki nem néz, és ujjaival végigsimította Jinx nyakának ívét. Annyira apró, csöndes dolog volt. De Jinx emlékezett annak az érintésnek a pontos nyomására és melegére. Emlékezett a szorító pulzusának meleg enyhülésére, mert micsoda meggondolatlan, odavetett gesztus volt. A reflex és az ösztön határán kóborolt, egy szándék nélküli tudattalan cselekedett. És ez volt Lux – briliáns, roppantul éles eszű Lux, tartaléktervekkel a tartalékterveinek. Semmit nem tett ennyire gondtalanul. Kivéve, hogy megtette, amikor Jinxel volt.

És az ágyán ülve, a rakétakilövője csövét törölgetve Jinx megdöbbentő következtetésre jutott. Boldog volt. Luxal. Lux miatt.

De nem, nem, nem. Ez mind rossz volt. Jinxnek nem szabadott volna boldognak lennie. Ő Jinx. Neki nem jutott – ő visszautasította, hogy – neki nem lehettek jó dolgai. Mert ő csak, mindig, tönkretette őket.


	50. Altatódal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyugtató dalocska  
> (Talán.)

Luxnak voltak rémálmai, néha. Kiadta ezeket az apró, lihegő hangokat, mint a nyöszörgés és az elfojtott kiáltás keresztezése. Mintha még álmában sem szabadna hangosnak lennie, nem szabadna látszódnia. Puha, szelíd, csendes. Jinx hallgatta a légzését, érezte a megakadásokat minden levegővételnél, mint egy éles, szúró valamit.

Amikor Jinxnek voltak rémálmai, a végtagjai lebénultak és mozdulatlanul feküdt. Aztán, figyelmeztetés nélkül kipattantak a szemei. Nem mozdult az első néhány másodpercben, de a pillantása odaugrott mindenhova, felmérni, katalogizálni. Megpróbálta elhinni, hogy a körülötte lévő világ valódi, nem egy drog miatti hallucináció, nem egy rejtekhely az agya valamely sötét zugában, hanem igazi. Tapintható. Jelenlévő. Nem ottani. Elment. Elment. Elment. Nem igazán hitte, még akkor sem. Nem aludt gyakran.

De Luxnak másfajta rémálmai voltak. Nem ébredt fej úgy, ahogy Jinx tette. Mocorgott és rángatózott, apró kis remegés a szemöldökén, az ajkain. Feszültnek tűnt olyamkor, mintha próbálna nem mozdulni. Próbált nem akarni. Próbált nem lenni. Tanulékony, engedelmes, tökéletes. Amikor Luxnak rémálmai voltak, egy tüzes nő volt, a harcé, a mélyen beivódott fegyelemé. Nem ébredt fel, nem számított, hogy milyen borzasztó volt a rettenet. Sosem hagyta futni magát. Nem hagyta magát megtörni. Sosem engedte el.

És mégis, gondolta Jinx, dúdolva egy mély, gyengéd hangot. És mégis, ott feküdt mellette, alvásba merülve – mélyen – eléggé az álmokhoz. Hagyta magát, hogy megbízzon Jinxben, a Nagyágyúban, százak teste közé számolva, Piltover terrorista ostorcsapásában, Zaun semmire se jó utcai szemetében. Jinx mellett, Lux hagyta magát aludni. Hason heverve és sebezhetően. Nem félt semmit ott.

Jinx hangosabban dúdolt, immár egy dallamot, egy félig elfeledett dalt, relikvia egy másik életből, amikor talán boldog volt, amikor talán egész volt. Ezt dúdolta most, lesimítva a ráncokat Lux homlokáról.

„Nem fog jól végződni.” suttogta Jinx. „Ez. Mi. Ne csapd be magad, Jinx. Nincs meg benned a gyengédség. Nincs meg benned a maradás.”

„Lux nyögött és mocorgott álmában, Jinx felé fordította az arcát. Az arckifejezése nyugodt volt, szabad miden ránctól, fájdalomtól, gondtól. Boldogan sóhajtott, odakucorodott Jinx melegéhez.

Jinx nyelt egyet. „De talán egy kicsit. Csak egy kicsit tovább. Lehetne? Kérlek? Lehet?”


	51. Ritmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derűs vagy lendületes zene vagy mozdulat  
> (Ez az, ahogy a mézes heteket nevezik.)

Jinx nem igazán tudta, hogy mit keresett ott. Nem volt igazán egy klubokba járó lány. Kedvenc tevékenységével, a városok táncolva rombolásával nem igazán lehetett összehasonlítani. Továbbá, rengeteg ember volt ott. Nem, mintha baj lett volna vele, csak sokan voltak. Jinx még szorosabban markolta az italát, ahogy egy újabb tántorgó, hiányosan öltözött részeg ment neki. És valóban, mit keresett ott?

„Hé, Jinx! Mit csinálsz teljesen a sarokban?” Kérdezte Lux, átfurakodva a tömegen.

Oh. Igaz is. Lux hívta meg. Jinx a szemöldökét ráncolta. Mi a pokol? Mióta hívják meg őt bárhova? És ami a lényeg, mikor fogadta el?

„Jinx?” Lux rásandított. „Te félsz?”

„Mi?” Jinx majdnem sikított. „Nem! Mégis honnan veszed?”

Lux végigmérte őt. Észrevette Jinx védekező tartását, a teste mellett szorosan tartott karjait, a szája körüli feszültséget. Szkeptikusan felemelte a szemöldökét. Jinx szemöldökei közt erősebbek lettek a ráncok, nehezményezte Luxot és az ő szúrós vizsgálódását. Aztán egy új dal kezdődött, a neonszínű fények akcióba lendültek. Jinx halotta az első pár akkordját a dallamnak és összeszorította a fogait. Megragadta Lux karját és a táncparkettre húzta.

„Gyerünk, Zsebfény!” Kiáltotta vidáman, félredobva az italát. Ő? Félni? Ugyan már.

„Hé, várj! Jinx! Lassíts!”

Jinx megrohamozta a tömeget. Fogása Luxon egyáltalán nem erősödött, ahogy a testek sűrű fala körülvette őket.

„Jinx! Állj! Elejtettem a karkötőmet amott!”

Jinx megfordult, közelebb húzta Luxot, aki felsikkantott, amint Jinx mellkasába ütközött.

„Oh, ne merj visszanézni.” Jinx arcán pimasz félmosoly ült. „Csak tartsd a szemeid rajtam.”

Lux lenézett Jinx még mindig őt fogó kezére. Készakarva mosolygott. ”Visszakozol.”

„Fogd be,” morogta Jinx elpirulva. „És táncolj velem!”


	52. Mézédes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bársonyos, édeskés

„Zsebfééééény.” nyöszörögte Jinx, az ágyon forgolódva. „Felgyulladoook!”

„Tüzes vagy, az már biztos.” Felelte Lux szelíden.

„Neeem!” Jinx kirúgott a lábával, a matracnak verte az ökleit. „Úúúgy értem, hogy túl meleg vaaaahaaaan! Nincs légkondid?”

„Hogy micsodám?” Lux lapozott egyet az újságjában.

„Ó! Istenem! Demácia miért ilyen elmaradott város?”

„Már elnézést? Elmaradott?”

„Nem tartjátok a lépést a modern technológiával. Obszcén!”

„Csupán nem kaptuk meg a legutóbbi szállítmányt Piltoverből. Probléma volt a szokásos szállítási vonalon. Banditák, úgy hallottam.”

„Blöeee! Hülye banditák! Hülye kereskedői útvonalak!”

 „Nézd, ha ennyire utálod, miért nem mész vissza Zaunba?” „

Mert unalmas Zaunban! Te nem vagy ott!”

Lux horkantott és egyáltalán nem pirult el.

„Gyerüüünk, Zsebfény! Épp meghalok itt! Semmi nincs, amit tehetnél?”

„Hát... Azt hiszem, van egy hely...”

„Menjünk!” Ült fel Jinx.

„Nem is tudod, mit akartam mondani.”

„Nem érdekel.” Morogta Jinx, miközben belebújt a bakancsaiba. „Felőlem akár kínzókamra is lehetne. Legalább jobb, mint itt.”

„Olyan sokat gondolsz a házamról. Lux a szemeit forgatta. Meg vagyok hatódva, tényleg.”

„Némítsd el a nyavalygást, és induljunk már!” puffogta Jinx, máris félig kint az ajtón.

„Igen, kedves.” Lux válasza szarkasztikus volt, egy gyengéd mosoly máris az ajkaira költözött.

Lux egy aprócska családi fagyizóba vitte. Eléggé ismeretlen, nem eléggé puccos, hogy a közeli birtokok urait vonzza. De népszerű volt a háztartási személyzet körében. Takarítónők, komornyikok, inasok gyakran élveztek egy vagy két kanálkával. Néha még a családjukat is elvitték. Aznap a meleg mindűket kicsalta, és még néhányat. Lux észrevett egy pár dadát a rájuk bízott ifjoncokkal, a veszélyesen hosszú sorban várakozni.

„Lehetne, hogy én egyszerűen csak-?”

„Nem.” Lux élesen válaszolt, mielőtt Jinx arra gondolhatott volna, hogy befejezi a kérdést.

Jinx lebiggyesztette az ajkát, kipuffasztotta az arcát. „De - !”

„Azt mondtam, nem!”

„Igazából nem kell senkit bántanunk! Csak meglengetjük a fegyvereinket és hangosan kiabálunk halálos fenyegetéseket!”

Lux kétkedve nézett Jinxre. „Határozottan nem.”

„Gyorsabban előre juttat minket.”

„Börtönbe rak minket hamarabb.”

„Nem fognak elkapni!”

„Nem” Volt valami mély morgás. Lux látta a szeme sarkából mozdulni Jinxet. Gyorsabban, minthogy bármelyikük pislogna, Lux megfogta Jinx csuklóját, a fegyver máris félig elől a tokjából.

„Jó reflexek.”

„Tudtam, hogy be fogsz próbálkozni valamivel.”

„Tudtad?”

„Komolyan gondoltam, Jinx. Képes vagyok, és el is fogom törni a csuklódat.” mondta Lux, erősített a szorításán a nyomatékosság kedvéért.

Jinx kuncogott. „Csinos vagy, mikor haragszol."

De elengedte a pisztolyt. Bénácskán a teste mellé hullt a keze és egy vidám dallamot kezdett dúdolni. Lux vett egy teljes, mély lélegzetet. Sosem volt egyetlen unalmas pillanat sem a Nagyágyúval. Tényleg, Koronaőr, bárkiből, bárhonnét valaha, Jinxnek kellett lennie. Valójában lehet, hogy tényleg becsavarodott.

A legkevésbé sem túl korán, de végül elérték a pultot. Volt egy kis fontoskodás, amikor Jinx komolyan kért mindenből, amijük csak volt, és Lux megakadályozta, hogy elővegye Villám!-ot legalább három alkalommal. De a sunyi mosolyából ítélve Jinx remekül érezte magát – Lux kárára persze. Nem igazán tervezte, hogy szétlövi a boltot. Talán. Valószínűleg. Jó szabadság, miért próbálkozott egyáltalán Jinxet elvinni bárhova? Sosem ment jól.

Miután megkapták a rendelésüket, dupla gombóc mentás csokoládé és szuper csokiszórós tutti frutti Jinxnek, tökéletes asztalt sikerült találniuk. Szép, elkülönített sarokban, ahol mindenki Jinx hatótávján kívülre esett és Luxnak tiszta rálátás volt a bolt egyetlen kijáratára. Régi szokások nehezen halnak, meg minden.

„Mmm.” Jinx majdhogynem felnyögött az első kanálka után. „Zsebfény! Ez csodálatos!”

„Ezek szerint még sosem ettél fagylaltot?”

„Nem! Annyira krémes és selymes! Imádom!”

Lux elmosolyodott, valami melegség és majdnem izzás a szemeiben, ahogy nézte Jinxet, miként pusztítja el a lakomáját. Nem szabadott volna ennyi vonzalmat éreznie valaki iránt, aki ennyi fagylaltot csepegtet mindenfelé. Kezdetnek Lux azon kapta magát, hogy bámul, és elnézett másfele. Vett egy nagyon is kiszámolt kanálnyi falatot a két gombócából, mintha az volna minden, amit csinált – csak fagylaltot evett, és egyáltalán nem ábrándozott Jinxről. Nem, uram.

 „Sokkal jobb, mint a jégkrém.” hallotta Jinxet sóhajtani.

Lux felhorkantott. „Ó, fel ne merd nekem hozni a jégkrémet. Ti techno gyerekek a felfedezéseitekkel! El se hiszem, hogy tojás sárgáját és levegőt adtok hozzá! Levegőt! Mind közül! És hideg! Messze túl hideg! Én - !”

„Zsebfény.” Jinx félbeszakította.

Valami volt a hanglejtésében, ami miatt Lux felnézett. Nagy hiba volt. Jinx előre hajolt, csupán néhány centire tőle. Éhség látszott Jinx arcán, valami intenzív és zsigeri. Lux hirtelen nem kapott levegőt. Lustán arra gondolt, hogy vajon ilyen érzés-e nyúlnak, egérnek, zsákmánynak lenni a ragadozó merev pillantása alatt. Jinx még közelebb hajolt, egy rózsaszín nyelv futott végig száraz ajkakon.

„Jinx.” suttogta Lux, levegőt erőltetve ki a tüdejéből, a torkából. „Ne itt… Mi nem tehetjük, hogy…”

Hamm.

Ah. Várjunk csak. Mi? Hamm?

Lux pislogott. Lenézett, és azt látta, hogy Jinx kiharapott egy darabot a mentás csokijából. A kehely szuper öntet, tutti frutti kiszipolyozva és üresen az asztalon.

Jinx csak a fagylaltját akarta, nyilván. Esze ágában sem volt, hogy – És Lux azt gondolta – Oh, édes Demácia. Lux érezte az arcát élénk, stoptábla pirossá válni. Egyetlen laza mozdulattal felemelte a tölcsérjét és a fagyit Jinx arcába kente.

Soha egy nyamvadt unalmas pillanat.


	53. Félárnyék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> árnyék, lepel, szórvány  
> (Lux csak sétálni akart egyet a parkban. De aztán, Jinx történt.)

Nedves ajkak. Meleg kezek. Remegő lélegzetek.

„Jinx.” zihálta Lux. „Kérlek. Mi… mmm… Simán szem előtt vagyunk.”

Jinx felkacagott, egy mély, gyengéd hang. Lux megremegett, a nyakát csipkedő fogakat érzett.

„Hát nem a mindenki orra előtt-” Suttogta Jinx, nyelvét kiöltve kóstolta meg Lux torkának gödrét. „- a legjobb hely a rejtőzködésre?”

„Nem… hnnn… nem így.” Mondta Lux alig elfojtott nyögések közepette. Az ujjai összeszorítva, fehéredésig szorosan vállakon – bicepszen – bármin, amit elért, ahogy Jinx lejjebb csúszott.

A parkban voltak, néhány alacsony fekvésű bokor mögött ültek. Délután három volt, egy meleg, tökéletesen napsütéses napon. Sok Demáciai volt kint, hogy élvezzék a nyár utolsó napjait. Lux szándéka ugyanez volt, magával hurcolva egy tüntető Jinxet. Arra gondolt, hogy sétálnak, magukba szívnak némi napfényt. De Jinxnek más ötletei támadtak. Most, ott ahol voltak, csupán néhány cserje takarásában. Garen annyira büszke lett volna.

Lux visszatartott egy hisztérikus kacajt. Viccelt, természetesen. Garen teljesen megrémült volna. A nyilvános szemérmetlenségi vádak önmagukban kitagadtathatták volna.

„Az Ég szerelmére.” zihálta „Közvetlenül egy játszótér mellett vagyunk!”

És valóban. Lux hallotta a gyerekeket, talán tíz évesek, nevetni és kiabálni csupán a bokrok vonalán túlról. Valós veszélyük volt a lelki sérülésre, potenciálisan egy életre, szegény gyerekeknek.

„Ugyan kérlek, Zsebfény.” fújtatott Jinx, felemelte az arcát, hogy Luxra nézzen.

Ügyes ujjak siklottak csupasz bőrön. Lux lélegzetvétele éles volt.

Jinx elvigyorodott, a szemei csillogtak a gyenge fényben. „Te magad mondtad, hogy az első trükk, amit megtanultál, az az volt, hogy miként változz láthatatlanná.”

A mosolya még ravaszabbá vált, még veszélyesebbé, még sóvárgóbbá. Lux próbálkozott, de tehetetlen volt a gerincén lefutó remegéssel szemben.

„Ha meglátnak minket,” mondta Jinx gyengéden, alighogy hallhatóan „ha meglátnak minket, akkor az azért van, mert te azt akartad, hogy lássanak.”

Lux érezte, ahogy minden vére fel és le sietett, egyidejűleg színezte a pírt az arcán és fűtötte a tüzet a csípője alatt. Jinx felnevetett, elragadtatva és őrülten, ahogy zökkenőmentesen emelte fel Lux szoknyáját.

„Meg tudod csinálni.” suttogta, egyfajta csipkelődő bátorításként „Hiszek benned.”

Aztán további figyelmeztetés nélkül, valami nedves és meleg csókolta Lux combjait. Majd minden további következetesség kifutott a gondolatai közül.


End file.
